Orgulloso Corazón
by LiLiCo
Summary: [UA] Ella, princesa del planeta tierra con carácter fuerte e inteligente. Él, príncipe del planeta Vegetasei con carácter arrogante y guerrero. Dos orgullosos corazones obligados a estar juntos por el bien de ambos planetas y bajo una misma oración: "Déjame decirte que cuando dos personas terminan juntas, a veces el amor no fue el principal motivo el cual los unió".
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball Súper y Dragón Ball GT son propiedad de FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, y Akira Toriyama.**

" **Orgulloso Corazón"**

 **Capítulo 1**

Los Saiyajins eran una raza de guerreros pertenecientes al Planeta Vegetasei. Los muy cobardes y monos sin conciencia, se atrevieron a atacar nuestro planeta tierra sin piedad alguna. Su objetivo principal siempre fue eliminar una raza entera de la faz de cualquier planeta para después venderlos a un alto precio. Maldita sea la hora en la cual nuestro planeta tierra apareció en su plano, indicándoles que era poseedor de gran variedad de minerales, fauna y tierra fértil. No les fue muy sencillo, ni mucho menos fácil tratar de conquistar nuestras tierras y someternos ante su voluntad. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, nuestros hombres lucharon con valor y sin miedo, y del cómo me atreví a darles unas palabras de aliento para que pudieran detener el ataque de nuestro enemigo. Sin embargo, fue en vano, los Saiyajin lograron acabar con la mitad de guerreros que protegían nuestras tierras y palacio, arrancando de raíz cualquier esperanza de ganar esa batalla.

También recuerdo perfectamente cómo el Rey Vegeta atravesó las puertas de nuestro palacio para conversar con mi padre, proclamando que no era necesario perder más vidas en vano, que eso se podía evitar con el simple hecho de llegar a un acuerdo mutuo, el cual beneficiaría a los dos planetas. Ese día, mi padre me obligó a retirarme del lugar y me prometió que llegaría a un arreglo con el líder del ejercito Saiyajin para mantenernos a salvo. Y claro que lo hizo, hasta el día de hoy hemos estado bajo la protección de esos salvajes monos sin conciencia. Sin embargo, nuestros recursos y tierra fértil se han debilitando con el paso del tiempo, nuestra gente está muriendo de hambre y no contamos con los recursos necesarios para solventar ni solucionar nuestros problemas de abastecimiento.

—Lamento mucho, hija mía, que no tengamos un buen platillo para cenar en nuestra mesa—habló la voz de mi padre para sacarme bruscamente de mis amargos recuerdos.

Elevé mi vista ante el sonido de su voz. Le miré por un segundo y no pude evitar sentirme mal por él. Su rostro se había avejentado mucho más rápido desde la llegada de esos salvajes. A penas y podía reconocer al hombre que me dio la vida. Ya no era nada de lo que un día fue, fuerte, luchador y comprometido con su gente.

—No tiene porque lamentarse, padre—repliqué mientras dibujaba una leve sonrisa en mis labios. —Esto es más que suficiente para mí—llevé un trozo de fruta seca a mi boca para tratar de calmar su angustia.

El silencio incómodo se hizo presenté por un segundo.

—Padre, nuestros recursos están llegando al límite—hablé para poder captar su atención. —¿Porqué no ha hecho nada por solucionarlo? ¿Por qué no ha hecho negociaciones con otros planetas para recuperarnos?—le pregunté directamente mirándole a los ojos.

Mi padre llenó sus pulmones de aire ante cada pregunta que le hice para después soltarlo lentamente.

—Una de las condiciones del Rey Vegeta para obtener su protección era no hacer tratados con otros planetas—respondió fríamente.

—¿Y que hemos ganado con su protección, Padre? —repliqué ante sus últimas palabras. —Por favor, dígame que ha pensado en alguna pronta solución.

Pude visualizar cómo apretaba sus puños en señal de frustración.

—Dentro de dos días, el Rey Vegeta y una gran parte de Saiyajin llegarán a la tierra—dijo mientras me miró directamente a los ojos. —Vendrán a nuestro planeta con el único propósito de restablecer nuestras tierras, minerales y traerán consigo una considerable cantidad de alimentos para detener la hambruna que se extiende sobre nuestra gente hasta que las tierras vuelvan a cosechar nuevos frutos y florezcan.

Escuché con mucha atención las últimas palabras que salían de sus finos labios. Bajé por un momento la vista.

—Sí eso es verdad, Padre—le dije elevando mi vista hacia su dirección. —No tenemos nada de valor para darles a cambio por sus atenciones—terminé de decir mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—¡Oh! Claro que sí, hija mía, tengo algo mucho más valioso que el oro, plata y que todos los minerales juntos de toda la galaxia—se llevó un trago de vino a los labios. —Tú mano en matrimonio.

Abrí los ojos como platos ante su última oración.

—¿De qué está hablando, Padre? No entiendo.

—Veras, hija—se reacomodó en su silla—, el Rey Vegeta tiene dos hijos, el mayor es el Príncipe Vegeta y el menor, es el Príncipe Tarble—entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo sin despegar sus ojos de mi rostro—, el Príncipe Vegeta ya está en edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio y tú, hija mía, eres la indicada para casarte con él.

La sangre caliente de todo mi cuerpo subió hasta llegar a mi cabeza. Mi padre me vendió como si fuera un trozo de carne a esos salvajes. No pude creerlo en ese momento, pero el vomito verbal se hizo presente impidiéndome por completo creerlo.

—¿Por qué decides por mí, padre?—le pregunté sin remordimiento alguno. —Me niego rotundamente a aceptar ese acuerdo tan absurdo. No tienes ese derecho sobre mí.

Mi padre sostuvo su mirada firme hacia mi dirección. De un momento a otro las facciones de su rostro le dieron entrada a una expresión de resentimiento y enojo al mismo tiempo.

—Déjame recordarte, Bulma, hija mía, que tengo todo el derecho sobre tu destino—apretó el puño más fuerte de lo normal. —Además, eres la futura Reyna de este planeta y es tu deber hacer lo que esté en tus manos para mantener a salvo a tu gente—despegó su espalda de la silla. —¿Acaso esas no fueron tus palabras el día que esos monos sin conciencia, como tus los llamas, llegaron por primera vez a nuestras tierras?

Era verdad. Esas fueron exactamente las palabras que salieron de mis labios. No podía negarlo. Apreté los puños en señal de enojo y me levanté de mi lugar de un sólo movimiento.

—¡Claro que sí! Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Padre—respondí sin dudarlo—, pero jamás imagine que tendría que venderme cómo un trozo de carne a esos salvajes—terminé de decir mientras azotaba la palma de mi mano sobre la fina mesa de madera.

—Lo siento, hija mía, pero la decisión ya está tomada—dijo levantándose de su lugar de un sólo movimiento, sin intenciones de seguir nuestra pequeña discusión sobre mí destino. —No tengo que recordarte que tienes que cumplir con tu deber—pauso por un momento—Déjame decirte, hija mía, que cuando dos personas terminan juntas, a veces el amor no es el principal motivo el cual los unió—agregó antes de salir de la habitación completamente.

Una vez que mi padre se marchó de la habitación, me senté nuevamente sobre la silla, y posé las dos manos sobre mi rostro. No podía creer que ese era mi destino, el tener que estar casada con un hombre mono que solamente piensa en asaltar y saquear planetas como señal de orgullo y poder sobre las otras razas. Tal vez y tenía toda la razón, en este momento no podía darme el lujo de pensar en el amor. Esa palabra que jamás le había dicho a ningún hombre y estaba segura que jamás las diría, mucho menos al príncipe de los Saiyajin.

.

.

 _ **Planeta Vegetasei**_

 _Vegeta_

—Príncipe Vegeta, lamento interrumpir su entrenamiento, pero su padre, el rey, solicita su presencia inmediatamente en el salón principal.

Yo, el príncipe de los Saiyajin detuve mí entrenamiento ante el llamado de Kakarato, el principal comandante y líder del ejercito Saiyajin, para verle directamente a los ojos mientras trataba de moderar mí respiración.

—Kakarato, espero que sea muy importante, cómo para atreverte a interrumpir mi entrenamiento—dije viéndole con fastidio.

—Le aseguro, su alteza, que esas fueron las palabras de su padre—replicó inmediatamente sin dudarlo, sosteniendo una firme postura ante mi presencia.

Solté un largo y profundo suspiro de resignación y emprendí camino hacia la salida del cuarto de entrenamiento, no sin antes posar una toalla alrededor de mi cuello y darle un sorbo de agua rápidamente a la botella de plástico antes de detener mi camino a la altura del comandante.

—Porque sí no es tan importante, Kakaroto—comencé a decir una vez que me detuve a su lado—, te aseguro que yo mismo te arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos—terminé de decir viéndole directamente a los ojos con desafío.

—Con todo respecto, príncipe—replicó inmediatamente sin dudarlo—, puede intentarlo, aunque le aseguro que no le será nada fácil—terminó su oración sosteniendo su mirada.

Dibujé una leve sonrisa ante su último comentario, la cual inmediatamente se transformó en una carcajada.

—Aún no has perdido tus deseos de pelear y desafiar—le dije mientras posaba una mano en su hombro.

—He aprendido del mejor, de ti—exclamó Kakaroto mientras sonreía ampliamente.

También sonreí ampliamente y decidí emprender camino junto al comandante hacia la sala de reuniones, dónde mi padre esperaba por mi exigente presencia. Una vez que llegué a mi destino, atravesé el enorme portón para toparme con el Rey sentado en su trono.

—Espero que lo que tengas que decirme—comencé a decir mientras caminaba rumbo a su dirección—, sea muy importante como para interrumpir mi entrenamiento—me detuve sólo a unos cuantos pasos del trono.

El Rey Vegeta, era la misma imagen que su hijo, solamente que unos años más de experiencia lo respaldaban e infundía respecto ante cualquier guerrero Saiyajin que estuviera de pie en la batalla.

—No seas grosero, Vegeta. No le hables de esa manera tan arrogante a tu padre, el Rey—habló la voz de la mujer que se encontraba a la izquierda del mi padre.

No pude evitar cerrar mis puños al escuchar la voz de esa mujer que tanto odiaba y que por desgracia era la esposa de mi padre.

—Yo le hablo como se me pegue la gana, tú no tienes derecho a impedírmelo, Gyda—repliqué viéndola directamente con rabia.

—No le hables así a tu madre, Vegeta—exclamó el Rey mientras elevaba el tono de su voz para captar mi atención.

—Ella no es mi madre. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años—comencé a explicar mientras sostenía mi mirada llena de rabia sobre mi padre—, ella sólo es la madre de tu bastardo y debilucho hijo—terminé de decir volviendo mi mirada, nuevamente, sobre la esposa del Rey mientras esbozaba una burlona sonrisa.

—Déjame recordarte, querido Vegeta, que ese debilucho es tu hermano—replicó rápidamente Gyda mientras apretaba los labios para después darle entrada a una amplia sonrisa.

—Desafortunadamente—exclamé sin dudarlo.

Gyda borró por completo su sonrisa del rostro ante mis últimas palabras. Pude notar inmediatamente que estuvo a punto de contraatacar, sin embargo, el Rey lo impidió bruscamente cuando decidió hablar para captar nuestra atención completamente.

—Basta de discutir—dijo elevando la palma de su mano en señal de que la discusión había terminado. —Vegeta, hijo, te mandé a llamar para informarte que partiremos al planeta tierra mañana a primera hora.

Hice desaparecer cualquier rastro de mi enojo y rabia de las facciones de mi rostro justo cuando escuché con atención las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios del rey.

—Sin mi memoria no me falla, padre. Ese planeta está prácticamente en la ruina—dije mostrando una cara de confusión.

El Rey despegó su espalda por un momento y clavó directamente sus ojos sobre los míos.

—Verás, hijo mío, es momento que contraigas matrimonio—confesó de golpe mi padre.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —pregunté rápidamente.

—A lo que me refiero, hijo, es que ya estás en edad suficiente de que tomes esa responsabilidad—recargó nuevamente su espalda hacia atrás. —Así que me tomé la libertad de arreglar tu matrimonio con la única heredera al trono del planeta tierra—terminó de decir mientras observaba la expresión en el rostro de su hijo mayor.

Apreté la mandíbula al escuchar sus últimas palabras, las cuales marcarían mí destino, salir de sus labios.

— ¿Y sí me rehusó a tomar esa responsabilidad? —pregunté entre dientes.

—Entonces me veré en la penosa necesidad de remover todos los privilegios que posees como príncipe en ese momento—respondió sin remordimiento alguno. —Inclusive, modificaría mi testamento, dejando a Tarble como el principal sucesor al trono, el día que yo muera.

Gyda volteó a ver directamente al rey al escuchar las últimas palabras que provinieron de sus labios. Sonrió ampliamente y apretó su mano en señal de estar totalmente de acuerdo con su decisión para después voltear sus ojos esmeraldas, nuevamente, a mí dirección para mostrarme sus dientes en señal de triunfo total sobre mí persona.

Sentí como me hervía la sangre ante la posibilidad de que mi hermano Tarble, el hijo de esa bruja, tomará el mando del Planeta Vegetasei. De una cosa si estaba totalmente seguro, Tarble era manipulado vilmente por su madre. Eso, sólo significaba una cosa, que Gyda sería la que gobernaría, y eso, tampoco lo iba a permitir. Jamás, así tenga que aceptar un matrimonio arreglado por no perder el trono, el cual desde que tenía memoria, deseaba con todo mí ser.

—Está bien, padre—dije una vez que me incliné delicadamente ante el trono del Rey para soltar una leve sonrisa de triunfo sobre Gyda al verla directamente a los ojos.

—Sabía que recapacitarías, hijo—exclamó el rey sin despegar los ojos de los míos. —Entonces está decidido—se levantó de su lugar de un sólo movimiento—, comunícale a Kakaroto que reúna a los mejores guerreros y una buena cantidad de provisiones para el viaje—bajó los escalones para quedar a la misma distancia que yo.

—Como lo ordene, su majestad—repliqué viéndole directamente a los ojos para después retirarme de la sala de reuniones dejando al rey y a su esposa totalmente solos

.

.

—¿Puedes creer que mi padre me vendió como un trozo de carne a esos salvajes monos sin conciencia? —le pregunté a Milk, mi dama de compañía, y mi única y fiel amiga desde la infancia.

—No es que no te apoye, Bulma—respondió Milk mientras se acercaba a mi dirección y comenzaba a cepillar mi largo cabello—, pero creo que tú padre tiene razón, eres la única heredera al trono y es tu deber proteger a tu gente—terminó de decir sin dejar de verme a través del enorme espejo que se encontraba delante de nosotras.

Le miré directamente y bajé la mirada al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Tenía toda la razón, no podía negar que fuera la única heredera al trono y con ello, era mi deber proteger nuestra tierra, mi planeta tierra. Sin embargo, aún no podía aceptar el hecho de tener que compartir la cama y mi castidad con un bárbaro y salvaje Saiyajin.

—Además, tengo la certeza que no todos los Saiyajins son unos monos sin conciencia—dijo Milk terminando de trenzar mi cabello.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de ello, Milk? —me volteé inmediatamente a su dirección. — ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que por culpa de esos salvajes, estamos en las ruinas y que por su culpa, mucha gente inocente murió protegiendo estas tierras?

Pude visualizar como las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron para darle entrada a una expresión de enojo, pero resignación al mismo tiempo.

—Claro que no, Bulma—respondió y soltó un leve suspiro mientras se sentaba a la orilla de mi cama. —Sólo puedo asegurarte que el Saiyajin que me protegió y evitó que me violarán, es diferente a ellos—terminó de decir y dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Era cierto. Ese mismo día que los Saiyajin abandonaron el planeta tierra, gracias a las negociaciones que mi padre pactó con el rey Vegeta, Milk me contó como un Saiyajin la protegió de ser ultrajada por dos monos sin conciencia.

—Fuiste afortunada—dije espontáneamente. —Tal vez y sea el único Saiyajin diferente a ellos—me volteé nuevamente y me topé con mi reflejo, y no pude evitar sentir lástima por mí misma.

Milk se levantó de su lugar y se posó nuevamente a mis espaldas, sin dejar de verme directamente a través del espejo.

—Espero no ser la única—dijo mientras posaba las palmas de sus manos sobre mis hombros desnudos.

—Quisiera creerlo, Milk—repliqué mientras cubría una de sus manos bajo la mía.

—Bueno, es momento de ir a la cama—dijo una vez que dejó libre mis hombros—, mañana será un día diferente y tienes que lucir deslumbrante—me ayudó a levantarme de mi lugar para que me metiera bajo las sabanas.

Una vez que sentí la sueva seda de las sabanas en contacto con mi piel, eché mi espalda hacia atrás y recosté mi nuca sobre la almohada.

—Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Milk—le dije y le miré directamente a los ojos.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, Bulma—me dijo mientras esbozaba una delicada sonrisa. —Para eso son las amigas.

Solamente le pude devolver una amplia sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento, antes que se marchará de mi habitación permitiéndome caer en un sueño profundo.

.

Los rayos del sol atravesaron descaradamente las rendijas que se formaban a través de las cortinas de mi habitación e impidieron vilmente que continuará con mi sueño. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me topé con el vestido que iba a usar ese día. Volteé mi cuerpo en dirección al techo de mi recamara y quede estática por un par de segundos, ya que el sonido de la puerta interrumpió drásticamente mi momento de relajación, era Milk.

—Lamento mucho interrumpir, Bulma—dijo una vez que cerró la puerta tras su espalda. —Pero tu padre ordenó que te prepararas para la llegada del Rey Vegeta y su hijo al palacio—continuó hablando mientras se acercaba hacia mi cama. —El cual será dentro de dos horas—terminó de decir una vez que se detuvo a unos solos cuantos pasos de mi dirección.

Despegué mis ojos del techo y le miré directamente para asentir con mi cabeza en señal de afirmación. De un sólo movimiento me enderecé de mi lugar para quedar en su misma dirección.

—Todo sea por el bien de nuestra raza—le dije y le mostré una débil sonrisa en señal de resignación.

Milk solamente pudo sonríeme ampliamente ante el positivismo que le mostré hacer un par de segundos atrás.

.

.

—Rey Vegeta, Reyna Gyda, sean bienvenidos nuevamente a mi humilde palacio—dijo mi padre una vez que los monarcas Saiyajin atravesaron el enorme portal del comedor.

—Es enorme placer es todo mí, Rey Brief— respondió el saludo el Rey Vegeta mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo en señal de paz, una vez que se detuvo en su dirección.

Pude visualizar que la esposa del Rey Vegeta era una mujer muy hermosa, con su cabello largo y negro como la noche la hacían parecer como toda una Reina digna del trono, pero lo que más resaltaba en ella, eran sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda que desprendían total seguridad sobre su persona.

—Así que tú eres la princesa Bulma—habló la voz de la Reina para captar mi atención. —Pero mira que hermosa y adorable criatura—continuó hablando mientras me rodeaba de un lado a otro. —No cabe duda que procrearás hijos muy hermoso—terminó de decir una vez que se detuvo delante de mí y calvó sus ojos esmeralda sobre los míos.

No pude emitir palabra alguna para contraatacar, ya que su presencia era un poco intimidante, sin embargo, reuní el valor suficiente para defenderme adecuadamente.

—Espero que Dios no lo permita—repliqué sin dudarlo mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Fui testigo de cómo la Reina Gyda suavizaba las expresiones de su rostro para darle entrada a una amplia sonrisa, la cual me dejó ver su perfecta dentadura.

—Bulma—habló mi padre para captar mi atención en señal de regaño.

—No, no—dijó la Reina Saiyajin rápidamente elevando la mano en señal de que no había pasado nada. —Me gusta tu carácter, Princesa Bulma ¿Estás segura de que eres terrícola? —me preguntó sin dejar de mostrarme sus dientes.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo, pero no se pudo prolongar por mucho tiempo, ya que la voz de mi padre lo impidió por completo.

—¿Y dónde está el príncipe? No lo veo por ningún lado—preguntó mi padre mientras hacia la finta de buscar al joven heredero por la enorme sala del comedor.

—No te preocupes, Brief—respondió inmediatamente el Rey mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de mi padre—, mi hijo personalmente se encargó de liderar y guiar a nuestros guerreros para que empezarán inmediatamente con la restauración de tus tierras—ayudó a mi padre a emprender camino rumbo al comedor—Te aseguro que no demorará mucho—terminó de decir una vez que nos encontrábamos a unos cuantos pasos del comedor.

—Eso habla muy bien de él ¿No lo crees, hija? —preguntó mi padre mientras me veía directamente a los ojos.

Le sostuve la mirada llenada de rabia, pero pude contestar sin perder la calma y dejar salir mi furia sobre los presentes.

—Creo que sí—respondí entre dientes, resignada.

—Entonces no se diga más—dijo mi padre—, comamos.

Una vez que terminó con su invitación, tomamos asiento para comenzar a comer los deliciosos majares, que mi padre había estado guardando para este momento tan especial. Mientras mi padre y el Rey Vegeta hablaban sobre los beneficios que traería mi matrimonió con el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, la Reina Gyda, no había dejado de verle durante toda la cena.

—Y dime, Bulma—habló la Reina para captar la atención de los reyes—, ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? —me preguntó una vez que se llevó un trago de vino a sus rosados labios.

El silenció se hizo presente por unos leves microsegundos provocando una leve tensión en el ambiente mientras esperaban por mi respuesta a la pregunta de la Reina. De un momento a otro encontré el valor de emitir palabra alguna.

—Principalmente, trató de escuchar las necesidades de mi pueblo para encontrar una adecuada solución a sus problemas—respondí tranquilamente.

—No tengo duda de ello, Princesa—replicó Gyda mientras depositaba su copa de vino sobre la mesa. — Me refiero a que es lo que te gusta, a ti—dijo y entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo.

Eso no me lo esperaba, no esperaba el hecho de que me preguntara sobre mis gustos personales. Inhalé un poco de aire, lo sostuve por un segundo y lo solté lentamente.

—Me gusta la literatura, la poesía, la pintura y sobre todo la ciencia.

El Rey Vegeta soltó una leve risita ante mi última palabra, la cual tuvo que cubrir con la palma de su mano para que no fuera evidente, pero no lo logró del todo.

—¿Una mujer interesada en la ciencia? —preguntó el monarca Saiyajin esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Apreté la mandíbula y mis puños en señal de enojo por su estúpida pregunta.

—Disculpe, mi atrevimiento Rey Vegeta, pero no le encuentro lo gracioso—le dije para posar mis ojos directamente sobre los suyos, desafiantes.

El Rey Vegeta quedó en silenció por unos leves momentos, tratando de encontrar palabra adecuada para responder, pero toda esa tensión se vino abajo cuando de la nada, apareció la silueta del Príncipe Vegeta sentándose en la silla, la cual se encontraba enfrente de mí, interrumpiendo descaradamente mis intentos de posible asesinato sobre su padre. Pero lo que más rabia me dio, fue el hecho de que, el muy bastardo y salvaje mono, nos ignorará por completo, como si no fuéramos nada.

—Vegeta, modales—le dijo el Rey a su hijo una vez que intercambiaron miradas.

El Príncipe Saiyajin le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, pero se detuvo inmediatamente.

—Disculpe mis malos modales, Rey Brief, Princesa Bulma—lo dijo de dientes para fuera.

—No tenemos nada que en que disculparlo, Príncipe Vegeta—replicó mi padre inmediatamente— ¿Verdad, hija mía?

Por un sólo instante quería brincar sobre la mesa, como toda una salvaje y arrancar su bonita cara con mis propias manos por poseer esa actitud tan arrogante, pero mis intentos de atacarlo fueron apaciguados por la voz de la Reina Gyda.

—Vegeta, querido, estábamos en medio de una interesante conversación sobre tu futura esposa—dijo Gyda sin despegar sus ojos sobre los míos. —Nos comentaba que su principal pasión es la ciencia—finalizó para llevarse un trozo de carne a los labios.

Igual que su maldito padre, Vegeta soltó una leve carcajada al escuchar las últimas palabras que provinieron de la Reina.

—¿Una mujer de ciencia? —preguntó elevando una de sus cejas, una vez que me miró directamente a los ojos.

Nuevamente pude sentir esas ganas enormes de lanzarme directamente hacia él y borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios con mis propias uñas.

—Creo que la ciencia en una tipo diferente de fuerza y sabiduría—repliqué lo más tranquilamente posible.

—¿Entonces porque tu preciada ciencia no fue capaz de salvar a tu planeta de nuestro ataque? —preguntó el heredero Saiyajin en tono de burla sin dejar de mirarme directamente.

—Por qué a veces la ciencia no alcanza a entender—me defendí espontáneamente—, ni mucho menos a comprender a los monos sin conciencia como ustedes, los Saiyajin.

Pude visualizar como las facciones en el rostro del príncipe de los Saiyajin se endurecieron para darle entrada a una mueca de enojo ante mis últimas palabras. La tensión que se desprendía por parte del Príncipe Saiyajin y, obviamente, por mi parte, era imposible de ocultar.

—Tranquilos, chicos—habló Gyda para tratar de calmar la tensión. —Estamos en una época en la cual todos somos libres de expresar nuestros puntos de vista y sentimientos ¿No es así, querida Bulma?

De alguna manera las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de la Reyna de los Saiyajin, me armaron de valor para defenderme adecuadamente y expresar mi total desacuerdo con el matrimonio.

—Bien, con todo respecto a los presentes y sobre todo a mi padre—me levanté de mi lugar de un sólo movimiento—Y como lo mencionó la Reina Gyda, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con que somos libres de expresar nuestro sentimientos—continué hablando sin despegar mis ojos llenos de rabia sobre los del príncipe Vegeta—, no estoy de acuerdo con este absurdo matrimonio que ustedes dos arreglaron, el simple hecho de imaginar que este salvaje—dije apuntando con mi dedo al príncipe delante de mí—, ponga sus sucias manos sobre mí, me revuelve las tripas y me dan ganas de vomitar, prefiero mil veces morir antes de compartir la cama y mi castidad con este mono sin conciencia—pausé por un momento para ver directamente a la Reyna— Así que olvídese, Reina Gyda, de que procrea hermosos hijos con su raza—terminé de decir, no sin antes sostener mi desafiante mirada sobre el heredero Saiyajin, el cual permaneció sobre su silla, recargó su espalda, y después me miró fijamente, con una expresión neutra en su rostro.

La tensión e incomodidad en el ambiente ya era inevitable de ignorar. Sin embargo, el Rey Vegeta comenzó a aplaudir ante mi desagradable discurso, como sí eso no le hubiera ofendido en lo más mínimo.

—¡Vaya, Vegeta! No cabe duda que no me equivoqué en escoger a la princesa Bulma como tu futura esposa—dijo el Rey de Planeta Vegeta para captar mi atención. —Su carácter la hace ser mucho más atractiva y valiosa, digna de poseer una corona sobre su cabeza—terminó de decir mientras se llevaba un trago de vino directo a sus labios.

El Príncipe de lo Saiyajin aún sostenía su fría mirada directamente sobre mis ojos, se levantó de su lugar, hizo una pequeña reverencia ante mi persona, sin decir ni una sola palabra y emprendió camino a la salida dejándome completamente confundida ante su inesperada acción.

 _Continuará…_

 _Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):_ ¡Hola! Principalmente quiero darte las gracias por darte un pequeño tiempecito para leer el primer capítulo de mi _fic_ sobre mi pareja favorita de todo los animes y tiempos: Bulma  & Vegeta. Debo confesar que soy adicta a esta pareja y me encanta leer diferentes _fic_ sobre ellos, sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy me armé de valor para comenzar a redactar mi propia historia. Por otra parte será un reto para mí continuar redactando y andar más seguido por estos rumbos, ya que actualmente también tengo en proceso un _fic_ en la categoría de " _A song of ice and fire_ ". Así que prometo estar al pendiente de los dos. Sobre todo porque las ideas ya estás establecidas, tanto los capítulos, como toda la historia. Sólo me faltaría organizarme para redactar.

¿Qué les pareció el inició de la historia? ¿Vegeta y Bulma podrán sobrellevar sus diferencias por el bien de ambos planetas? ¿Alguna vez nuestra querida Bulma podrá sentir algún tipo de afecto por nuestro príncipe Sayajin? o ¿Hará lo imposible para que eso no llegase a suceder?

Sí les gustó, no olviden dejar sus _reviews_ : Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar, leer sus comentarios.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball Súper y Dragón Ball GT son propiedad de FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, y Akira Toriyama.**

" **Orgulloso Corazón"**

 **Capítulo 2**

Me fue imposible respirar con cada paso que di del comedor hacía mi habitación. Pensé que el caminar lo más deprisa posible, sin mirar atrás, iba a poder conseguir borrar por un momento la metida de pata que hace un par de minutos cometí en presencia de los Reyes y Príncipe Saiyajin. Pero eso, era algo imposible de deshacer, ya que fui muy clara y precisa en cuanto a mi opinión sobre el absurdo arreglo prematrimonial que mi padre y el monarca Saiyajin habían acordado, pero de lo que sí estaba muy segura, era el simple hecho de, que no me arrepentía de ninguna de las malditas palabras que se desprendieron de mis labios en la presencia de esos salvajes monos sin conciencia. Sin embargo, la inesperada expresión en el rostro, sin emociones de por medio, por parte del heredero al trono Saiyajin, me dejó muy confundida, y para serme honesta, no esperaba para nada que el muy bastardo, no reaccionará o contraatacará ante mí discurso.

Logré llegar a mi habitación, sin pensarlo dos veces, entré en ella y cerré la puerta tras mi espalda. Traté de moderar mi respiración para poder recobrar el aliento. Una vez que lo hice, me dirigí directamente al borde de mi cama, me senté por un momento para poder meditar lo que había sucedido hace un par de minutos en la habitación de comedor del palacio. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta me lo impidió por completo, indicándome que alguien solicitaba de mi presencia.

—Bulma, abre la puerta, por favor—habló la voz de mi padre del otro lado de la puerta mientras golpeaba con desesperación.

Dudé por un momento en levantarme de mí lugar para aceptar su petición de acceder a mi habitación. Pero sus golpes fueron muy insistentes, que no pude ignorarlos por completo. Así que de un sólo movimiento me levanté de mi lugar y fui directamente a la puerta para poder quitar el seguro y permitirle a mi padre entrar a mi habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios fue ese discurso? —preguntó inmediatamente en cuanto cerró la puerta tras él.

Le miré directamente a los ojos sin intenciones de emitir palabra alguna.

—No sé cómo demonios lo vas a arreglar, pero te exijo, que inmediatamente le pidas una disculpa al Rey Vegeta y a la Reina Gyda, pero principalmente al príncipe Vegeta—me ordenó como el Rey que era.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, pude sentir como la sangre me hervía de nuevo. Apreté los puños en señal de enojo, y me atreví a posar mis ojos llenos de rabia sobre los suyos.

—Por supuesto que no—repliqué inmediatamente. —De ninguna manera voy a retirar mis sinceras palabras sobre esos salvajes—puse mucho énfasis a mi última palabra, sin dejar que se desvaneciera mi firme postura respecto a mi acción y opinión.

Mi padre apretó la mandíbula al escuchar mi respuesta negativa ante su exigente petición de disculpa a los monarcas Saiyajin y al joven heredero.

—Déjame decirte que el orgullo no te llevará a ningún lado, hija mía—dijo mientras mantenía su mirada sobre mis ojos.

—Claro que sí—dije rápidamente—me llevará a no cometer una estupidez como aceptar y casarme con ese salvaje Saiyajin—terminé de decir sin intensiones de retractarme de mis palabras.

—Bulma, por favor, piensa en toda la gente que se beneficiara y salvarás si aceptas—suplicó mi padre clavando sus cansados ojos sobre los míos. —Admiró mucho tu fuerte carácter y tu orgullo incomparable—continuó hablando—, pero en este momento estamos prácticamente en la miseria y sin la ayuda de los Saiyajin, no creo ser capaz de continuar con este planeta y proteger a la gente—terminó de decir apartando su mirada de mis ojos para tomar asiento sobre la silla del tocador.

Medité por unos momentos sus últimas palabras. No podía creer y mucho menos aceptar el tener que tragarme mi orgullo y mis palabras, sólo para quedar en la mejor postura delante del Rey y su legado. Sin embargo, mi padre tenía toda la razón, el destino de la tierra dependía sólo de mí y de nadie más. Pero me negaba rotundamente a doblegarme ante el Rey Vegeta y, especialmente ante su engreído y arrogante hijo.

—Padre, por favor—comencé a habla una vez que di unos cuantos pasos hacia su dirección—, si me lo permites, te aseguro que encontraremos otra manera de volver a levantar nuestro planeta sin la necesidad de aceptar la ayuda del Rey Vegeta y su absurda condición del matrimonio—me arrodillé ante él mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las mías. — Sólo dame la oportunidad de intentarlo—le supliqué una vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

—Desearía con todo el corazón que existiera otra solución, hija mía—dijo mientras soltaba un largo y profundo suspiro—, pero no lo hay. Así que sí no lo vas hacer por tu gente, ni por tu reino—continuó hablando una vez que se levantó de su lugar para emprender camino hacia la entrada de mi habitación—, te ordeno y demando, no como tu padre, sino como tu Rey—se detuvo por un instante para volverse hacia mi dirección—, que pidas una disculpa lo más pronto posible y aceptes con toda cordialidad y amabilidad, la propuesta de matrimonio por parte del Príncipe Vegeta—terminó de decir antes de salir definitivamente de mi habitación.

Bajé la mirada por un instante, y traté de encontrar una buena razón para tragarme mi orgullo y pedir las disculpas que mi padre tanto quería, pero por más que indagué en lo más profundo de mis posibles opciones, no fui capaz de encontrar ni una sola. Me levanté de mi lugar, me reacomodé el vestido y me eché un último vistazo en mi espejo de tocador antes de salir de mi habitación en busca del único lugar que me hacia reflexionar, relajarme y estar en paz conmigo misma: el jardín de mi madre.

.

.

—No sabes el placer que sentí al escuchar las palabras, que con tanto desdén, se desprendieron de los labios de Bulma—dijo Gyda a través del espejo, el cual se encontraba delante de ella. —Especialmente su total desprecio y firme opinión sobre el _principito_ Vegeta—continuó mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción sin dejar de ver el reflejo de su dama de compañía. —Al menos está muy claro que compartimos la misma opinión sobre su futuro esposo—terminó de decir una vez que se volvió sobre su lugar para poder verle directamente a los ojos.

La mujer de cabello rubio le miró directamente y le mostró una leve sonrisa de complicidad.

—Escuché que su discurso fue motivado, principalmente, por el odio y desprecio hacia la raza Saiyajin—replicó la mujer de cabello rubio.

—Así es No.18—exclamó Gyda mientras elevaba una ceja en señal de satisfacción. —Al final de todo, creo que a estas alturas, el desprecio y odio que Bulma siente hacia Vegeta, podría ser de mucha ayuda—se levantó de su lugar de un sólo movimiento. —Hasta me atrevería a decir que la pequeña _princesita_ podría convertirse en mi aliada, después de todo—terminó de decir una vez que dio unos cuando pasos hacia la dirección de No.18.

—¿Aliada? —preguntó No.18 mostrando un expresión de total confusión en su rostro ante las últimas palabras quee se desprendieron de los labios de la Reina.

—Claro—replicó inmediatamente sin dudarlo. —Recuerda que mi principal objetivo, es evitar por completo que el estúpido de Vegeta tome el trono, una vez que su padre no esté, claro está—continuó explicando cuando se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de su dama de compañía. —Y esta, es mi mejor oportunidad de hacerle pagar todo las humillaciones que me hizo pasar desde que me convertí en la esposa de su padre y Reina del Planeta Vegetasei—posó directamente sus ojos esmeraldas sobre los de su compañera.

No.18 por su parte continuó esbozando una leve sonrisa de complicidad con su Reina al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

—Aún no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo lograré con la ayuda de Bulma, sin embargo, estoy segura de que algo se me ocurrirá y no perderé la oportunidad de sacar provecho de los negativos sentimientos de la desafortunada heredera al trono del planeta tierra. —confesó Gyda clavando sus ojos sobre el rostro de No.18 mientras acariciaba su hermoso y corto cabello rubio entre sus dedos. —Y dime, querida—agregó para captar su atención—, ¿Qué tan seguido visita tu alcoba el príncipe Vegeta últimamente? —preguntó sin intenciones de despegar sus ojos del rostro de su dama de compañía.

—Desde la última vez que llegó de Namekusei, ha sido muy puntual en sus visitas—contestó mientras bajaba la mirada por un instante. —Sin embargo, me temó que, en cuanto contraiga matrimonio con la Princesa Bulma, sus visitas disminuirán e inclusive creo que ya no necesitará refugiarse en mi alcoba.

Gyda dejó libre su cabello al escuchar sus últimas palabras y posó una de sus manos sobre su delicado mentón provocando que lo elevará para que le viera directamente a los ojos.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes querida—replicó una vez que volvió a clavar sus ojos esmeraldas sobre sus ojos azules. —Te aseguró que en ese momento, es cuando más necesitará de ti para satisfacer sus necesidades—continuó explicando delicadamente—, ya que su futura esposa dejó muy en claro que jamás compartiría la cama con él. —Soltó un leve suspiro. —Así que te recomiendo que te mantengas al tanto y trates de sacarle toda la posible información que puedas—pausó por un segundo para mostrar su perfecta dentadura en señal de burla—, exactamente como lo has estado haciendo estos últimos años. En una sola palabra, tienes que mantenerlo en la palma de tu mano—terminó de decir mientras soltaba una leve carcajada de pura satisfacción.

No.18 le sostuvo la mirada por un instante antes de replicar.

—Cómo lo ordene, su alteza—replicó en automático mientras inclinaba delicadamente su cabeza en señal de obediencia total.

—Esa es mi chica—dijo Gyda sin borrar su amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sin embargo, no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo, ya que de un momento a otro la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando pasar al Rey Vegeta en compañía de su hijo mayor, y principal heredero al trono de Planeta Vegatasei.

—No tenemos nada que discutir Vegeta—dijo el Rey de los Saiyajin una vez que se percató de la presencia de su esposa y su dama de compañía. —Gyda, no sabía que te encontrabas acá—le dijo en cuanto se detuvo.

Vegeta por su parte se detuvo de golpe justo de tras de su padre, una vez que también se percató de la presencia de Gyda y No.18 dentro de la habitación.

—No te preocupes, cariño—replicó Gyda tratando de mostrar una falsa sonrisa—Le estaba comentando a No.18 que me encontraba aburrida—continuó hablando mientras intercalaba su mirada entre su dama de compañía y su esposo—, así que estábamos a punto de partir para tomar un paseo—terminó de explicar mientras clavaba sus ojos en la dirección de su hijastro.

—Eso es una buena idea, querida—habló el Rey Vegeta para captar la atención de su esposa, lográndolo. —Necesito hablar con mi hijo a solas—terminó de decir viéndole directamente a los ojos.

Gyda esbozó una amplia, pero falsa sonrisa ante las últimas palabras que se desprendieron de los labios del monarca Saiyajin.

—Sus deseos son ordenes, mi Rey—dijo Gyda mientras se inclinaba delicadamente ante la presencia de su esposo en señal de respeto y obediencia.

Una vez que terminó su corta reverencia, enderezó su espalda, emprendió caminó hacia la salida de la habitación y le indicó con la mirada a su dama de compañía que le siguiera, la cual obedeció inmediatamente sin reproche alguno. No sin antes dedicarle una breve, pero intensa mirada al príncipe heredero, la cual ignoró por completo gracias a que mantenía sus ojos en dirección a su padre. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, la voz del Príncipe Vegeta comenzó a atacar a su padre.

—De una vez te digo, que de ninguna manera, voy a contraer matrimonio con esa estúpida terrícola—dijo Vegeta posando sus desafiantes ojos negros en dirección a su padre.

El Rey Vegeta tomó asiento y llenó de aire sus pulmones conforme escuchó las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de su heredero, lo sostuvo por un segundo y lo liberó de su sistema para poder comenzar a replicar.

—Te recuerdo, hijo mío, que si no aceptas—comenzó a replicar viéndole directamente a los ojos—, olvídate de todos tus privilegios y comodidades como príncipe y por supuesto, del trono—dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

Vegeta le sostuvo la mirada.

—Cómo puedes decir eso, cuando esa estúpida mujer se atrevió a humillarme delante de ustedes y de su inútil padre—replicó Vegeta cerrando sus puños en señal de rabia.

—¡Ja! Debo confesar que eso no me lo esperaba. Esa mujer sí que tiene coraje, orgullo y sobre todo, un fuerte y desafiante carácter, el cual me resulta fascinante—confesó el Rey Vegeta posando una de sus manos sobre su barba de candado, sobándola. —Sin embargo, debo confesar que me sorprendió, aun mucho más, tu inexpresiva reacción ante su desagradable discurso, Vegeta—terminó de decir el monarca mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de interrogación sin despegar sus ojos de la mirada desafiante de su hijo.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de su padre, Vegeta apretó mucho más sus puños en señal de rabia y enojo.

—Eso a ti no te interesa—contraatacó posando su puño cerrado a la altura de su barbilla. —Pero te juro, como futuro Rey del Planeta Vegetasei, que haré pagar cada una de las palabras que salieron de los labios de esa estúpida mujer terrícola—esbozó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción personal para poder agregar: —Eso es algo que juro que voy a cumplir.

El Rey Vegeta sostuvo su firme mirada hacia su hijo.

—O puedes escuchar lo que tengo que decirte—dijo de golpe el Rey para captar la atención de su hijo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Vegeta inmediatamente suavizando la facciones de su rostro para darle entrada a una expresión de curiosidad ante las últimas palabras de su padre.

El monarca Saiyajin recargó su espalda en la silla mientras extendía su mano en dirección a su hijo para indicarle que tomara asiento delante de él. Vegeta dudó por un momento, pero accedió a su petición después de unos leves segundos y tomó asiento, justo como su padre le había solicitado.

—Veras, hijo mío, mi principal objetivo siempre fue eliminar a todos los terrícolas de este planeta y venderlo a un buen precio—se reacomodó en su lugar una vez que comenzó a explicar—, sin embargo, a pesar de ser poseedor de gran variedad de minerales, y tierras fértiles, tuve la fortuna de descubrí que, el Rey Brief, es el único y original dueño de Corporación Capsula.

—¿Corporación Capsula? —preguntó de golpe Vegeta interrumpiendo la explicación de su padre para lograr comprender.

—Es la empresa número uno en poseer la mejor tecnología del universo—respondió sin dudar. — Así que decidí destruir sus instalaciones y dejarlos en la ruina, al creer que serían una amenaza para nosotros—continuó su explicación sobre la compañía de los Brief— sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde cuando entré en razón de las grandes ventajas que podríamos tomar al hacernos poseedores de esa magnífica tecnología.

La expresión de confusión en el rostro de Vegeta se hizo mucho más evidente ante la última explicación por parte de su padre.

—No entiendo ni un carajo de lo que estás diciendo, padre—replicó Vegeta apretando su mandíbula en señal de fastidio.

—Verás, resulta que la única persona que posee las habilidades y capacidades necesarias para brindarnos esa clase de conocimiento—dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar de un sólo movimiento—, resulta ser la heredera al trono de este planeta en ruinas, Bulma—terminó de decir sin intenciones de despegar sus imponentes ojos sobre los de su hijo.

El heredero Saiyajin, elevó sus desafiantes ojos en dirección a la de su padre, le mostró una leve sonrisa, la cual se transformó en una carcajada.

—¡Hmp! Eso quiere decir que todo este arreglo matrimonial, sólo es con el único objetivo de obtener los secretos y conocimientos para poseer su tecnología—exclamó Vegeta una vez que se levantó de su lugar.

—Así es, hijo mío—replicó el Rey mientras posaba la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo para que le mirara directamente. —Sí logramos conseguir su tecnología, seríamos capaces de eliminar al Lord Freezer y sus fuerzas especiales—continuó explicando a detalle su plan para después agregar: — ¿Entonces qué lograríamos con eso, Vegeta?

El príncipe meditó por un momento su última pregunta y logró identificar el único objetivo en la mente de su padre.

—No tener enemigos dignos de nuestros ejecito y seremos, prácticamente, los únicos amos y dueños del universo—respondió Vegeta esbozando una sínica, pero satisfactoria sonrisa.

—Exacto, hijo mío—dijo el monarca Saiyajin imitando la satisfactoria sonrisa de su hijo.

—No cabe duda, padre, que me sorprendes cada día—replicó Vegeta borrando de golpe su sínica sonrisa para agregar: —Sin embargo, debo pregunta ¿Por qué simplemente no eliminaste a todos y tomaste como prisionera a la princesa Bulma? ¿Por qué tengo que desposarla?

El rey Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se dirigió a la mesa dónde se encontraban los vinos y licores de la habitación.

—Por el simple hecho de que me pareció una buena idea de que tomarás ventaja de esta situación, hijo mío—respondió una vez que se detuvo frente a la mesita y destapó una botella de vino para llenar dos copas.

Una vez que lo hizo, tomó las dos copas de vino en sus manos, se volvió sobre su lugar para después tomar camino, nuevamente, hacia la dirección adónde se encontraba su hijo y le extendió una de sus manos para ofrecerle una de las copas.

—Te escucho—replicó Vegeta una vez que tomó la copa de vino entre sus dedos.

—Verás, hijo, existen dos grandes beneficios de por medio—comenzó a explicar detalladamente antes de llevarse un trago de vino a los labios—, uno de ellos beneficia a toda nuestra raza y el otro, por lo contrario, te beneficia solo a ti, hijo mío—terminó de explicar mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Vegeta le miró por un segundo, se llevó un leve trago de vino a los labios y agregó:

—Continua—dijo mientras aún le sostenía la mirada sin intenciones de apartarla.

—Es simple, el Rey Brief depositó todas sus esperanzas en este matrimonio, al creer que protegeríamos y cuidaríamos de su adorada hija y con ello al planeta tierra—dijo señalando con su dedo a Vegeta. —Y así será, solamente mientras la pequeña heredera nos proporcione todos sus conocimientos, habilidades y secretos sobre su preciada tecnología y ciencia.

Vegeta le miró aún más confundido.

—Aún así, padre. No veo cual será mi beneficio en todo esto—se atrevió a replicar mientras esperaba una coherente explicación.

—No me puedes negar que Bulma Brief es una mujer muy atractiva y deseable ante cualquier hombre—prosiguió con su breve explicación ante su hijo—, en una sola palabra, una criatura muy deliciosa—agregó viendo directamente a Vegeta. — y me pareció muy buena idea que te divirtieras un rato con ella, utilízala a tu antojo, y así, obtienes beneficios propio, como hombre y sobre todo, la satisfacción de humillar su orgullo, doblegarla ante ti para quebrar su firme y fuerte carácter, sí así lo deseas—terminó de explicar el Monarca Saiyajin mostrando su perfecta dentadura antes de llevar otro trago de vino a sus labios.

El joven heredero Saiyajin soltó una leve sonrisa ante las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de su padre.

—Y una vez que obtengamos lo que deseas ¿Qué haremos con ella? ¿Regresará a su planeta? —preguntó Vegeta como si realmente le interesara el futro incierto de su futura esposa.

—¡Oh, no! Para ese entonces, su planeta ya estará totalmente bajo nuestro control, tal vez hasta su padre ya no exista—respondió sin remordimiento alguno—, así que puedes hacer lo que se te plazca con ella, puedes ser misericordioso y permitirle que trabajé de por vida en los laboratorios del palacio, en cocina, en el prostíbulo, o inclusive, eliminarla—continuó hablando el Rey Vegeta sin intensiones de demostrar ni una sola expresión de compasión sobre su rostro ante el destino de su futura nuera. — Eso sí, Vegeta, trata de ser un poco delicado, y no tan salvaje con ella, mientras obtenemos lo que deseamos—agregó viéndole directamente a los ojos. —O comenzaré a creer que su concepto sobre nosotros, no es tan erróneo después de todo—terminó de decir para vaciar por completo su copa de vino directamente a sus labios.

—Trataré de serlo, padre—replicó Vegeta antes de elevar su copa de vino al aire para poder vaciarla de un sólo trago.

—Además, recuerda que el amor, a veces no es el principal motivo por el cual dos personas terminan juntas—le dijo a su hijo, Vegeta. — En este caso, son los beneficios generales y propios—terminó de decir viendo directamente a su hijo mayor.

El principal heredero al trono del Planeta Vegetasei, le miró directamente y le sonrió ampliamente sin intenciones de apartar su mirada.

.

.

El relajante sonido que el viento dejaba correr entre las plantas y flores que pertenecieron a mi madre, era lo más preciado y lo único que podía calmarme en estos momentos respecto a las últimas horas que habían pasado en mi vida. Aún no podía creer y mucho menos aceptar la posibilidad de tragarme mi orgullo para pedir una tregua decente con el Príncipe Vegeta por el bien de ambos planetas, pero sobre todo por el bien de mi planeta tierra y mi gente. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo, en realidad deseaba seguir sosteniendo mi firme postura ante esos salvajes Saiyajin.

—Mamá, ojalá estuvieras aquí, y me ayudarás a encontrara una solución a este problema—dije al aire, ya que me encontraba sola, en compañía de las flores, que una vez, pertenecieron a mi madre. — Tú siempre fuiste buena en ello, pensabas con la cabeza fría, no dejabas que el orgullo te segará y mucho menos, dejabas que tus sentimientos ni corazón tomarán el control de la situación.

Solté un leve y profundo suspiro de resignación al no poder llegar a una clara solución, pero sobre todo, que no fuera tan humillante, cómo el tener que ir en busca del Príncipe Vegeta para llevar la fiesta en paz.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, querida—habló la voz de la Reina Gyda sacándome descaradamente de mis pensamientos. —No fue intensión interrumpir tu momento de reflexión.

Posé mis ojos en su dirección y le mostré una débil sonrisa en señal de resignación.

—No se preocupe, su majestad—repliqué una vez que recobré la fuerza para hacerlo—, no interrumpe nada.

La Reina Saiyajin esbozó una amplia sonrisa y agrego:

—Si lo deseas, puedo venir en otro momento—me dijo antes de hacer una simulación de que emprendería caminó de regreso.

—No, por supuesto que no—hablé en automático sin prestar atención a mis palabras. — ¿Por qué no toma asiento conmigo? —le pregunté rápidamente mientras le indicaba con la palma de mi mano que había un lugar disponible para ella.

—Oh, muy amable de tu parte—respondió una vez que tomó asiento a un lado de mí. —Fue inevitable ignorar este hermoso y magnifico lugar—continuó hablando mientras daba un rápido vistazo al enorme jardín para después clavar nuevamente sus ojos esmeralda a mi dirección.

Le mire por un segundo antes de poder replicar adecuadamente ante su último comentario.

—Sí, es lo único decente y agradable que quedó a la vista después de la visita de su esposo, cómo usted comprenderá—repliqué sin intenciones de retractarme de mis palabras mientras dirigía mi vista hacia delante para dejar de ver a la Reina directamente.

—No te preocupes, querida—me dijo soltando una leve risita. —, te comprendo totalmente. Además, estoy aquí con el único propósito de ofrecerte mi apoyo incondicional—continuó hablando para captar mi atención—, en pocas palabras, puedes acudir ante mi presencia y, sobre todo, puedes confiar mí, en cualquier momento que lo necesites—terminó de decir una vez que volví a posar mis ojos sobre los suyos.

Realmente eso no me lo esperaba. Quise creer en sus palabras, en que fueran sinceras y ciertas, pero había algo en ella que me lo impedía totalmente, el confiar en su persona y en su palabra. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que gracias a sus alentadoras palabras, tuve el valor de sincérame totalmente ante su esposo y el Príncipe Vegeta.

—Verás, querida—habló nuevamente para captar mi atención, lográndolo. —Tú y yo somos muy parecidas, ya que compartimos el mismo sentimiento sobre mi hijastro, Vegeta: odio.

No pude ser capaz de reaccionar ante su última palabra, pero por alguna extraña razón pude emitir palabra coherente.

—Con todo respecto, no entiendo porque me dice eso a mí—repliqué mostrando una confusa expresión en mi rostro.

Gyda por su parte soltó una leve risita ante mis inesperadas palabras.

—¡Ay, querida! Te lo digo porque es cierto—me dijo sin intenciones de despegar sus penetrantes ojos de los míos. — ¿O me lo vas a negar?

No, no pude negárselo, pero me fue imposible creerlo.

—No—contesté en automático.

—Sí tú y yo nos unimos, podremos hacer algo contra Vegeta para que pague por tener esa arrogante actitud ante mí, y sobre todo, ante tu planeta y, especialmente, ante ti—terminó de decir poniendo mucho énfasis a su última palabra.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté espontáneamente como si me importara un carajo los motivos que alimentaban su odio por Vegeta, el cual también odiaba.

—Porque el muy imbécil de mi hijastro, desde muy pequeño, se ha encargado de humillarme y rechazarme como su legítima Reina desde que me casé con su padre—dijo mientras pude ver claramente como apretaba sus puños en señal de rabia. —Fue inevitable el notar que tú también compartes ese sentimiento conmigo.

Bajé la mirada por un momento, tratando de meditar las últimas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

—Te pido por favor, que esto, sólo quede entre nosotras—me dijo una vez que se levantó de su lugar. —Piénsalo bien, querida. Y te pido de todo corazón que veas en mí, una futura aliada, y no, una futura enemiga.

Elevé mi vista antes su última oración para tomarme con su amplia sonrisa de triunfo, como su hubiera conseguido lo que buscaba.

—¿Algún consejo que pueda darme? — me atreví a preguntar una vez que encontré el valor para hacerlo.

Gyda me mostró su perfecta dentadura para después comenzar a hablar.

—El único consejo que te puedo dar, es que no te doblegues ante ninguna persona, sobre todo ante el Príncipe Vegeta, y tampoco dejes que rompan tu firme y fuerte carácter—continuó hablando sin intenciones de apartar su mirada de mis ojos—, haz lo que sea necesario para poder sobrevivir en medio de un mundo machista, los cuales sólo se interesan en satisfacer sus necesidades, y demostrar que lo único importante y valido, es imponer su fuerza bruta como señal de poder y control total—se reacomodo en su lugar sin intenciones de abandonarlo

Su consejo me tomo por sorpresa, esas palabras no las esperaba. De un sólo movimiento me levanté de mi lugar e incliné delicadamente mi cabeza en señal de agradecimiento para poder emprender caminó a la salida del enorme jardín. Pero la voz de la Monarca Saiyajin me detuvo de golpe.

—En pocas palabras, te recomiendo que saques provecho de tus lindos encantos y atributos para tener a cualquier hombre a tus pies—dijo detrás de mis espaldas. —Eso, querida Bulma, es algo que he aprendido a lo largo de los años—pausó por un instante— ¿cómo crees que he sobrevivido durante todos estos años? — agregó antes de que pudiera abandonar el lugar por completo.

.

.

Era increíble, el simple hecho de estar reproduciendo cada unas de las palabras que salieron de los labios de Gyda. De alguna manera y por un breve segundo, creí que había encontrado a una aliada en ella para hacer tragar la propia arrogancia que poseía ese salvaje mono sin conciencia. Sin embargo, por el bien de mi planeta y sobre todo, de mi padre, tomé la decisión de tragarme mi orgullo, e ir en busca del Príncipe Vegeta para pedirle una disculpa por mi desagradable discurso y tratar de llegar a un arreglo mutuo y así, poder llevar la fiesta en paz.

Obviamente, le rogué a todos los Kamisama del universo que me dieran el valor de poder sostener mi palabra y no dejar libre toda la ira que sentía por el príncipe Saiyajin. Continué caminando por el largo corredor que conectaban las habitaciones principales del palacio con el único propósito de toparme con Vegeta, consiguiéndolo. Se encontraba parado justamente frente a su habitación en compañía de unos de sus hombres. Pude visualizar como dejo desprender de sus labios una descarada y sínica sonrisa. Por un instante estaba dispuesta en continuar con mis intenciones de proponer una tregua, pero por otra parte, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir corriendo hacia su dirección y plantarle un golpe por arrogante y a la vez, poder borrar por completo su sínica sonrisa de sus bonitos labios. Sin embargo, tuve que descartar por completo la última opción, una vez que me percaté de que mis pies se movieron sin mi permiso y caminaban hacia la dirección adónde se encontraba el heredero del Planeta Vegetasei.

—Lamento interrumpir, Príncipe Vegeta—me atreví a hablar una vez que me detuve a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de su lugar.

Pude visualizar que el muy cabrón se atrevió a examinarme de arriba abajo, pero jamás tuvo intensiones de responder apropiadamente ante mi llegada, más bien, tuvo el descaro de volver, nuevamente, sus ojos hacia el hombre que lo acompañaba para continuar con su conversación e ignorarme por completo.

«Idiota—me dije a mi misma—Creíste que en un par de horas, el muy imbécil, iba a cambiar su arrogante actitud.»

Sentí como la sangre me volvía a hervir por culpa de su arrogante actitud y salvajes modales, que por un momento, desee con todo mi corazón darme la media vuelta y salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero el recuerdo de la gente muriendo de hambre y de mi padre, me lo impidieron vilmente.

—Solicito hablar con usted—volví a hablar para captar su atención, lográndolo—, por favor—agregué entre dientes al tener que suplicarle al muy cabrón.

Vegeta por su parte, meditó por un segundo mi petición, miró nuevamente a su soldado y le indicó con la mirada que se retirará, haciéndolo inmediatamente, no sin antes, voltearse en mi dirección y hacer una pequeña reverencia ante mi presencia, la cual contesté inmediatamente sin dudar. Una vez que se marchó, me di cuenta que quedé a merced del Príncipe Vegeta y eso no me gustó para nada.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Vegeta mientras entrelazaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho para captar mi atención, nuevamente.

Humedecí mis labios y aclaré mi garganta para poder emitir palabra clara alguna.

—Principalmente, quiero pedirle una enorme y sincera disculpa por mi desagradable discurso de hace un par de horas atrás—pude decir mientras clavaba mis ojos sobre los suyos.

Pude visualizar como los labios del Príncipe Vegeta dibujaban nuevamente una sínica sonrisa de triunfo ante mis últimas palabras. Sin embargo, fue inevitable, que mi rabia y coraje, se hicieran presente provocando que el vomito verbal saliera a flote, de nuevo.

—Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que he cambiado mi opinión sobre ustedes, los Saiyajin—dije mientras fui testigo de cómo borro su sínica sonrisa de golpe. —Es sólo que creo que no fue muy educado de mi parte haberlo expresado en voz alta—agregué elevando el mentón para continuar viéndole a los ojos directamente.

Vegeta quedó en silencio por un instante, soltó una leve sonrisa mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Debo reconocer, que eres muy valiente al sostener tu firme posición ante mí—comenzó a decir una vez que posó sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre los míos. —Sobre todo, admiro el carácter fuerte y admirable que posees, Princesa—continuó expresando sin intenciones de despegar sus ojos de mi rostro. —Sin embargo, no te creo ni una sola palabra. Si no te importa, tengo otras cosas _más_ importantes que hacer—terminó de decir con toda la intención de esquivarme para emprender camino.

—Sé muy bien que tanto yo, como tú, no estamos totalmente de acuerdo con este absurdo matrimonio que arreglaron nuestros padres—comencé a hablar, una vez que fui capaz de detener sus pasos. —También sé perfectamente que este matrimonio es inevitable—pausé por un momento, en cuanto Vegeta se volvió sobre su lugar para posar nuevamente sus ojos hacia mi dirección. —Por esa razón he venido a pedirte una disculpa, para poder conseguir llevar nuestra relación en paz, sin insultos o palabras hirientes—continué hablando sin intenciones de permitir que viera como evitaba a toda costa el atragantarme con mi propio orgullo ante su presencia.

De alguna manera, fue testigo de cómo el muy bastardo, esbozaba nuevamente una sínica sonrisa de triunfo ante mi presencia. Apreté mi puño en señal de rabia, y gracias a ello, no me di cuenta en el momento exacto que caminó hacia mi dirección para posarse a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de mi cuerpo, pero sí fui capaz de escuchar su voz y de apaciguar mis intentos de seguir haciéndolo, en el momento que sentí su aliento muy cerca de mi rostro y elevé mis ojos solo para toparme con los suyos.

—Demuéstramelo—salió de sus labios.

—¿Cómo? — repliqué con una pregunta.

De un sólo movimiento, pude sentir como aprisionó mi cuerpo contra la pared y el suyo, sin darme la oportunidad de reaccionar. Sentí como una de sus manos comenzó a subir mi vestido por mi muslo derecho sin intenciones de parar. Al contrario, no fui capaz de reaccionar y contraatacar ante el indecente e inesperado contacto de las yemas de sus dedos sobre mi piel desnuda.

—No, por favor—dije una vez que fui capaz de reaccionar y le miré directamente a los ojos.

Pero fue inútil suplicar, él continuo subiendo las yemas de sus dedos debajo de mi vestido, hasta lograr llegar a la altura de mi cadera.

—Te dije que me lo demostraras y esta es la prueba que tienes que pasar para serte acreedora de mi perdón—dijo una vez que pude sentir cómo uno de sus dedos se colaba por debajo de mi ropa interior.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, provocó que mi sangre hirviera de coraje y sacará el valor y fuerza suficiente para estrellar la palma de mi mano extendida sobre una de sus mejillas. Vegeta se detuvo de inmediato y no fue capaz de reaccionar al instante, al contrario, se quedó estático por un momento y pude ser testigo de cómo las facciones de su rostro se suavizaron para darle entrada a una total expresión de furia, rabia y coraje al mismo tiempo.

—Escúchame muy bien, estúpida terrícola—dijo una vez que pude sentí como posaba una de sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y estrellaba mi cuerpo contra la pared. —Cómo tú lo has dicho, este matrimonio es inevitable, sin embargo te digo muy claro que, si realmente valoras tu miserable y patética vida—continúo hablando sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos negros llenos de rabia sobre los míos—, te recomiendo que aprendas a obedecer y no poner pretextos a cualquier cosa ¿Entendido? —terminó de decir mientras de un brusco movimiento me liberó de su agarre.

Caí al suelo y traté de recuperar mi aliento mientras tomaba leves bocanadas de aire para regular mi respiración. Una vez que lo hice, posé mi mano exactamente en el lugar donde él había posado su mano anteriormente y lo sobé por un momento.

—Contéstame, mujer terrícola—volvió hablar para captar mi atención, lográndolo.

Elevé mis ojos llenos de rabia a su dirección y dije lo primero que mi orgullo y mi enojo me permitió expresar.

—Púdrete, maldito mono sin conciencia—repliqué sin intenciones de retractarme de mis palabras.

Vegeta me miró con aires de superioridad y esbozó una inesperada, pero sínica sonrisa ante mis últimas palabras.

—Eso pensé—fue lo único que salió de sus finos labios, antes de dar la media vuelta para emprender camino y dejarme sola sobre el enorme pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones principales del castillo.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** Hola, principalmente quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer el primer capítulo de mi historia, y sobre todo que hayan dejado su comentario. Por otra parte, muchas gracias por sus _favorites_ , _follows_ y _reviews_. En verdad, se los agradezco desde lo más fondo de mi corazón y más, el saber que la historia es de su total agrado. Espero que hayan disfrutado del segundo capítulo (el cual, prácticamente tuve que cortar, ya que la inspiración no me abandonaba), y que haya sido de su agrado.

Ya saben, si les gustó, no olviden dejar su comentario sobre el capitulo: Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar, leer y saber su opinión.

 **Contestación de** _ **reviews:**_ Tengo que aclarar, que replicó cada comentario que recibo en cualquiera de mis _fics_ por mensaje privado. Sin embargo, en este momento me veo en la necesidad de contestar algunos por aquí, ya que son Invitados, y no poseen una cuenta _fanfiction_. Así que me es imposible contestarles por ese medio. Muchas gracias.

 _ **Sindy Milash:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En verdad me alegra mucho el corazón poder leer que te agrada mi historia. y, sobre todo, que me digas que he logrado plasmar el carácter indicado de cada unos de los personajes. Por otra parte, claro que sí, prometo que Tarble tendrá una participación de suma importancia en esta historia. Ya lo descubrirás más adelante. Saludos y un enorme beso._

 _ **Geraldine**_ _: Te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas tenido tiempo de dejar tu comentario y no te preocupes por tu otro erróneo comentario (que por cierto, me gustó), a todos nos puede pasar, yo también me incluyo. Respecto a Gyda, sí, esa mujer odia a Vegeta, más que la propia Bulma, ya verás el rol que jugará esta excéntrica reina de los saiyajin para destituir a nuestro querido y amado Vegeta. Saludos y un enorme beso._

 _ **Yuna**_ _: Hola, igualmente, te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas dejado tu comentario. Como lo he dicho anteriormente, me alegra mucho el corazón que se tomen su tiempo para hacerlo. Y sí, a mí también me gusta leer fics de ellos, más cuando se tienen que casar y están consientes del odio que sienten uno por el otro. Muchas Gracias. Saludos y un enorme beso._

 _ **Caroonte01:**_ _Hola, igualmente, te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas dejado tu comentario. Y ya no tienes que esperar más, ya sabes lo que piensa nuestro queridísimo Vegeta sobre el discurso de nuestra Bulma. Saludos y un enorme abrazo._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball Súper y Dragón Ball GT son propiedad de FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, y Akira Toriyama.**

" **Orgulloso Corazón"**

 **Capítulo 3**

Abrí mis ojos con la única esperanza de que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, de la cual pudiera ser capaz de despertar en el momento que yo lo decidiera. Con la esperanza de que mi arreglado y forzoso matrimonio con el heredero al trono del planeta Vegetasei lo fuera, y sobre todo, que el último encuentro que mantuve con él, también lo fuera. «Bastardo» me dije a mi misma en cuanto me levanté de mi cama para sentarme sobre ella. Aún podía sentir cómo el muy imbécil posaba sus sucias manos de mono sobre mis muslos, con el único propósito de imponer su voluntad. Apreté el puño al recordar ese humillante momento, el recordar cómo me miró con aires de grandeza y superioridad. Eso, era algo que jamás le iba volver a permitir hacer. Sin embargo, mis esperanzas de que todavía pensara que estaba en medio de una horrible pesadilla, fueron arrebatadas desde la raíz, una vez que Milk entró a mi habitación.

—Buenos días, Bulma—me dijo en cuanto cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

Le miré por un segundo y solamente fui capaz de esbozar una débil sonrisa sin intenciones de emitir palabra alguna ante su presencia.

—Lamento interrumpir tu sueño—dijo mientras soltaba un leve suspiro—, pero tu padre solicita tu presencia en el comedor principal—se dirigió a la ventana principal de mi habitación para recorrer las cortinas y dejar pasar la luz del sol. —Para que tomen el desayuno, todos juntos—terminó de decir en cuanto se volvió en su lugar para verme directamente.

Al escuchar su última palabra, fue inevitable el soltar un leve sonido de fastidio. Llené mis pulmones de aire y lo deje salir de mi sistema lentamente, con el único propósito de tratar de controlar mi ira y no cometer otra estupidez, como la última vez.

—Tenía la ilusión de que me dijeras que todo era una horrible pesadilla—confesé mientras bajaba la mirada por un segundo y soltaba un leve suspiro de resignación.

Milk quedo en silencio por un par de segundos, observándome fijamente.

—Lo siento mucho, Bulma—dijo, y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mi dirección. —En verdad me hubiera gustado poder decirte eso que tanto anhelas escuchar—terminó de decir una vez que se arrodilló para que quedáramos a la misma altura.

Elevé mi mirada para toparme con sus ojos negros y dibujó una sonrisa alentadora sobre sus labios.

—Déjame decirte que te admiro por todo lo que estás haciendo—comenzó a hablar sin intenciones de apartar sus ojos de los míos—, por tu padre, por mi, por la gente—continuó sin borrar su sonrisa de sus labios. —Estoy segura de que llegarás a ser una excelente Reina cuando el momento llegue—terminó de decir mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre mi regazo en señal de cariño y admiración.

Medité por unos segundos sus palabras y llegué a la conclusión de que tenía toda la razón. El hecho de tener que sacrificar mi orgullo, dignidad y sobre todo, como mujer, era algo que estaba haciendo por el bien de mi padre, por su bien, y sobre todo, por mi planeta tierra. Apreté su mano en señal de agradecimiento y le mostré una sonrisa un poco más positiva ante la desafortunada situación.

—Gracias—fue lo único decente que salió de mis labios.

—No, gracias a ti—replicó en automático para después levantarse de su lugar y ayudarme a prepararme para el desayuno, junto a mi padre y mi futura familia política.

.

.

Me detuve por un segundo antes de atravesar el enorme portón que me permitiría entrar directamente al comedor principal del palacio. Inhalé profundo y lo solté lentamente con el único propósito de relajarme y controlar mi enojo ante la presencia de los Saiyajin. Eché mis hombros hacia atrás y elevé el mentón en señal de total seguridad para encontrar las fuerzas necesarias y así poder, finalmente, a travesar la puerta.

—Buenos días—dije una vez que llegué al comedor principal para captar la atención de los presentes, consiguiéndolo. —Siento mucho la demora—continué mientras tomaba asiento justo al lado de mi padre y, obviamente, delante del príncipe Vegeta. —, pero tuve una horrible pesadilla, la cual me impidió totalmente reconciliar el sueño—terminé de decir en cuanto extendí unas de las servilletas de la mesa para posarla sobre mi regazo.

—No te preocupes, querida—replicó en voz alta Gyda para captar mi atención. —A todos nos ha llegado a pasar—me miró desde el otro lado de la mesa y le dio un leve trago a su bebida.

Solamente asentí con un leve movimiento de afirmación con mi cabeza ante su compresivo comentario.

—Lo importante es que ya estás aquí, hija mía—exclamó mi padre para captar mi total atención, consiguiéndolo.

—Gracias, padre—dije, y me atreví a posar mis ojos nuevamente hacia los presentes.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, Princesa—habló la voz del Rey Vegeta del otro lado de la mesa—Y dime, Vegeta—aclaró su garganta en señal de empoderamiento sobre la conversación—¿Cómo va el proceso de la restauración de las tierras? —preguntó mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la mesa en espera de una respuesta.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Vegeta, sólo para tomarme con su penetrante y fría mirada sobre mi rostro, la cual provocó que sintiera un leve escalofrió, el cual comenzó a ascender desde mi espalda baja hasta llegar a mi nuca. De algún modo, encontré las fuerzas necesarias para sostenerle la mirada y darle a entender que no le iba a ser muy fácil el tratar de intimidarme. Sin embargo, la voz de mi padre, rompió descaradamente el pequeño momento de tensión que había entre nosotros.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta—dijo mi padre para captar la atención del joven heredero, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

—Excelente—contestó inmediatamente, y apartó sus ojos negros de mi dirección. —Ya tenemos un cincuenta por ciento cubierto de las tierras—continuó con su breve explicación sobre su labor—, los aldeanos cumplen con su parte del trabajo a cambio de una buena despensa y provisiones suficientes para cubrir sus necesidades—terminó de explicar, y echó su espalda hacia atrás.

—Eso no era parte del trato—dije, espontáneamente.

—¿Perdón? —replicó inmediatamente el Rey Vegeta ante mis últimas palabras.

Tragué un poco de saliva para aclarar mi garganta y así, poder continuar expresando mis inquietudes.

—Es injusto, mi gente prácticamente está muriendo de hambre, y ustedes no les dan el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse—pausé por un segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire—, al contrario, inmediatamente los obligan a trabajar—terminé de expresar mi molestia.

Vegeta soltó una leve carcajada ante mi pequeña inquietud para después darle un trago a su bebida.

—Lo siento mucho, _princesa_ —comenzó a hablar poniendo mucho énfasis a su última palabra—, pero me temo que en esta vida nada es gratis—esbozó una cínica sonrisa para proseguir. —Lamentablemente, para recibir algo bueno, tienes que ofrecer algo a cambio de igual, o mayor valor—terminó de decir antes de llevarse un trozo de fruta a la boca sin intenciones de apartar su fría y penetrante mirada de mis ojos.

Apreté la mandíbula en señal de fastidio gracias a sus últimas palabras y le sostuve nuevamente la mirada. Estaba a punto de descargar toda mi ira ante su arrogante actitud, pero la voz de la reina de los saiyajin, lo impidió por completo.

—Hablemos de cosas agradables—dijo ante todos los presentes—Por ejemplo, del vestido que usarás en la ceremonia nupcial—pausó por un momento en cuanto se percató de mi ojos sobre su dirección—, pero sobre todo, del vestido para la cena de compromiso—terminó de decir antes de darle un trago a su copa.

—¿Cena de compromiso? —repliqué en automático ante sus últimas palabras.

—Así es, princesa—contestó el monarca saiyajin—Verás, es una tradición que cuando un miembro de la familia real contrae matrimonio, se organiza una pequeña cena de compromiso—pausó por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire—, para ser presentados oficialmente ante todos los condes de los planetas que están bajo nuestra protección, como los futuros sucesores al trono del planeta Vegetaise—terminó de explicar.

Quedé en silencio por un par de segundos para procesar toda la información que había recibido por parte del Rey Vegeta.

—Prueba de que no somos totalmente unos monos salvajes sin conciencia—dijo Vegeta para captar mi atención inmediatamente, consiguiéndolo—, y de que contamos con algunas civilizadas tradiciones, después de todo—terminó de decir, y dibujó una cínica sonrisa de triunfo ante mis creencias.

Le sostuve la mirada mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

—No seas grosero, Vegeta—exclamó Gyda mientras soltaba una leve, pero burlona risita. —Te aseguró que la princesa, sólo se dejó guiar por las malas costumbres que poseen ustedes, los saiyajin, en llegar destruyendo y saqueando todo a su paso—posó sus ojos sobre mi dirección mientras eleva una de sus cejas y agregó: —¿Verdad, querida?

Volví mis ojos hacia la dirección dónde se encontraba la monarca de los saiyajin, con todas las intenciones de contraatacar ante sus palabras, pero eso fue imposible de hacerlo, ya que la voz de Rey Vegeta salió a flote durante nuestra pequeña discusión e intercambio de ideas.

—Volviendo al tema de la cena de compromiso—dijo en voz ante los presentes. —Espero, princesa Bulma, que tenga todo preparado para su estadía en el planeta Vegetasei.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras que se desprendieron de los labios del monarca saiyajin, posé inmediatamente mis ojos a su dirección, provocando que quedara en shock por un par de segundos, hasta que encontré el valor para emitir palabra alguna.

—No entiendo—repiqué inmediatamente. —Se había acordado que se me tendría permitido quedarme en mi planeta hasta que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

—Eso no va ser posible, hija mía—habló la voz de mi padre en automático para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo. —Anoche, el príncipe Vegeta acudió a mí para solicitar mi total responsabilidad en monitorear el resto del progreso de la restauraciones de nuestras tierras—pausó por un segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire. —Al parecer, no puede esperar por tenerte con él—terminó de explicar mientras despegaba sus cansados ojos de mi rostro.

Volví mis ojos hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el heredero saijayin, sólo para toparme, nuevamente, con su cínica sonrisa de total triunfo. Apreté los puños en señal de rabia ante su inesperada acción.

—Entonces—comencé a hablar mientras bajaba por un instante la mirada—, sólo me queda solicitar su permiso, Rey Vegeta, para llevar conmigo a alguien de mi total confianza—posé mis ojos nuevamente en dirección del Rey del Planeta Vegetasei. —Mientras intentó adaptarme a sus costumbres y mezclarme con su gente—terminé de expresa sin intenciones de apartar mis ojos del monarca.

El Rey Vegeta, meditó por un segundo mis últimas palabras, pero la voz de Gyda salió a mi rescate en ese momento de suplica.

—Me parece una buena idea, querido—comenzó a hablar para captar la atención de su esposo. —Recuerda que yo también me sentía una inadaptada y extraña, la primera vez que llegué al planeta Vegetasei—prosiguió una vez que posó sus ojos nuevamente en mi dirección. —Me parece totalmente justo que nuestra princesa Bulma, cuente con el apoyo y la presencia de una persona de su total confianza.

—Está bien—replicó el Rey Vegeta. —Por mí no hay ningún problema, sin embargo—pausó por un momento para ver a su hijo—Vegeta, como tu futuro esposo princesa, tiene la última palabra—le miró directamente y agregó: — ¿Qué dices, hijo?

Fue inevitable que mi sangré hirviera y me quemara por dentro al tener que depender de la aprobación del estúpido Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Pero llegué a la conclusión, de que si tenía que tragarme mi orgullo en ese preciso momento, sólo para poder llevar a Milk conmigo, lo haría sin dudarlo, por mucho que me pesara.

—Sólo si lo pide amablemente—expresó Vegeta ante mi presencia.

—Por favor, Príncipe Vegeta—dije inmediatamente antes de que me arrepintiera y tomará la decisión de lanzarme por encima de la mesa para plantarle un puñetazo sobre su bonito rostro por el simple hecho de estar suplicándole delante de su raza y mi padre.

Vegeta me mostró sus dientes en señal de satisfacción al estar humillándome delante de él.

—Puedes llevar a quien tú desees, mi _princesa_ —soltó de golpe poniéndole mucho énfasis a su última palabra.

Mi corazón de detuvo por un par de microsegundos al escuchar su aprobación ante mi petición. Inhalé una gran cantidad de aire, para después soltarlo lentamente de mi sistema y poder moderar mi respiración.

—Es tan tierno el presencial la primera petición y aprobación como futuros esposos—dijo Gyda mientras chocaba las palmas de sus manos entre sí, en señal de estar disfrutando el momento.

Volví mis ojos en dirección a la reina de los saiyajin y de un sólo movimiento me levanté de mi lugar para emprender camino inmediatamente hacia la salida, pero la voz de mi padre lo impidió por completo.

—Bulma, ¿Adónde crees que vas? —preguntó justo cuando estaba a punto de dar mi primer paso hacia la salida.

—Voy a visarle a Milk que deberá prepararse para partir conmigo al planeta Vegetasei—contesté con todas las intenciones de volver a reanudar mis pasos para salir del comedor.

—No seas maleducada, no hemos terminado de desayunar—replicó mi padre en tono de fastidio por mi inesperada acción.

Por un segundo decidí hacerle caso y volver a tomar asiento, pero la voz del príncipe de los saiyajin me lo impido por completo.

—No se preocupe, Rey Brief—dijo para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo—Ya estamos acostumbrados a esta clase de groserías por parte de la Princesa—terminó de decir mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa en cuanto recargó su espalda hacia atrás sin despegar sus penetrantes ojos negros de mi dirección.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo, y fue justo en ese momento, que pude recobrar un poco de mi dignidad y orgullo ante el príncipe saiyajin. Así que decidí volverme en mi lugar, sin la más mínima intención de mirar hacia atrás, y emprender camino definitivamente hacia la salida del comedor principal. Mientras caminaba, pude ver de soslayo como Vegeta se levantaba de su lugar para seguirme el paso.

—¿Adónde vas querido, Vegeta? —preguntó inmediatamente Gyda al ver como el príncipe abandonó su lugar.

—Eso a ti no te interesa—respondió en automático una vez que paso de largo para dirigirse a la salida de la enorme habitación tras de mí.

.

.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era encontrar a Milk lo más pronto posible. Apreté el paso para poder atravesar el enorme y, principal corredor que conectaba las habitaciones y salones principales entre sí. Estaba enfocada en mi camino cuando a mis espaldas escuché la voz, tan peculiar e inconfundible, del príncipe de los saiyajin.

—Deberías agradecerme—dijo, y provocó que detuviera mi paso ante el llamado de su voz.

Me volví sobre mi lugar y pude observar cómo se dirigía a mi dirección a paso largo, con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios.

—Disculpa—repliqué entre dientes en cuanto se detuvo a unos centímetros distancia de mí.

—Que sí no hubiera sido por mi amabilidad—comenzó a hablar mientras fruncía el ceño—, no hubieras sido capaz de llevar contigo a tu persona de confianza—continuó sin intenciones de apartar sus ojos negros de mi rostro—, así que lo mínimo que puedes hacer a cambio de mi bondadoso gesto, es agradecerme—terminó de decir sin borrar su cínica sonrisa de sus bonitos labios.

Sentí como la sangre me volvía a quemar por dentro gracias a mi rabia causada por las arrogantes palabras del heredero al trono del planeta Vegetasei.

—Déjame dejarte claro esto, _Principito_ —dije, poniéndole mucho énfasis a mi última palabra. —El hecho de que casi haya suplicado por tu aprobación—continué hablando mientras clavaba mis desafiantes ojos sobre su rostro—, no significa que me haya doblegado ante ti, y mucho menos, ante tu arrogante carácter.

Pude ser testigo de cómo su cínica sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente de sus finos labios y de cómo las facciones de su rostro se suavizaron para darle entrada a una expresión de enojo y fastidio al mismo tiempo por mis palabras.

—Escúchame bien, estúpida mujer—dijo antes de liberar un ronco sonido de fastidio. —Te lo voy a volver a repetir, si no aprendes a obedecer y dejar de lado tu insolencia ante mi—me miró directamente a los ojos—, te aseguro que esto no será nada fácil para ti, y de mi cuenta corre, que haré de tu vida, aún más miserable de lo que ya es.

Apreté mi puño con mucha más fuerza con la única intensión de plantarle un puñetazo directo en el rostro gracias a sus amenazantes palabras, sin embargo, mis deseos fueron vilmente interrumpidos por la voz de Milk.

—Princesa Bulma ¿Todo bien? —preguntó una vez que despegué mis ojos del rostro de Vegeta y los posé en su dirección.

¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa? Milk se encontraba en compañía de unos de esos salvajes saiyajin.

—Con que ahí estabas, Kakaroto—habló la voz de Vegeta—, no hay tiempo para tonterías, ven, te necesito—terminó de decir en cuanto echó su cuerpo hacia atrás para emprender camino, pero antes, me dedicó un rápido e intenso vistazo, el cual intenté ignorar por completo, consiguiéndolo.

Solamente pude visualizar como el soldado Saiyajin, hizo una pequeña reverencia ante mi presencia, antes de despedirse de Milk para después emprender camino inmediatamente a la dirección de su príncipe y responder ante su llamado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bulma? —volvió a preguntar la voz de Milk en cuanto fui testigo de cómo esos dos desaparecían al final del corredor.

—Sí—respondí en automático, posando mis ojos en su dirección. — ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios hacías con ese mono? —le pregunté, inmediatamente que recobré la coherencia del momento.

—Recuerdas del saiyajin que te mencioné que evitó que fuera atacada—replicó entre pausas mientras observé cómo sus mejillas se encendieron de un momento a otro.

Medité por un segundo sus últimas palabras y recordé ese momento en el cual Milk me lo había comentado.

—Claro—le dije mientras daba unos pasos hacia su dirección para quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de ella. —¿No me digas que..?

No pude terminar mi oración, ya que me interrumpió descaradamente.

—Sí, él fue quien me defendió y protegió en ese momento—confesó de golpe.

—No lo puedo creer—exclamé en voz alta para captar su atención. —Me es imposible el creer que ese, prácticamente la mano derecha de Vegeta, sea la persona que te protegió y, sobre todo, que sean tan diferentes y se lleven tan bien—terminé de decir, aún sin intenciones de creérmela del todo.

Milk soltó una leve risita ante mi expresión de confusión sobre mi rostro.

—Eso es muy sencillo de explicar—comenzó a decir una vez que recobró el aliento para poder hablar—Gokú, fue criado por padres terrícolas, pero desafortunadamente sus padres murieron cuando él tenía solamente ocho años—pausó por un momento para tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire y poder proseguir con su pequeña explicación— , así que no tuvo otra opción, que solamente regresar a su planeta de origen para poder sobrevivir.

Al terminar su pequeña explicación sobre el origen del Saiyajin, medité por un segundo toda la información y solté un leve suspiro.

—Eso explica perfectamente la empatía y sensibilidad que sintió por ti y siente por nuestra raza—expresé en voz alta después de volver mis ojos nuevamente a su dirección. — ¿Goku?

—Ese es su nombre terrícola, pero su nombre original y saiyajin es Kakaroto—replicó Milk mientras soltaba una leve risita.

—Prefiero Goku—dije, y le mostré mis dientes en señal de total complicidad. —Pero bien, precisamente estaba en busca de tu presencia—agregué una vez que dejamos de sonreír.

Milk quedo estática inmediatamente ante mis últimas palabras para prestarme toda la atención posible.

—Necesito que prepares todas tus cosas porque vendrás conmigo al planeta Vegetasei—le confesé mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. —Por favor, no me falles, eres la única persona en la cual puedo confiar.

Milk no fue capaz en reaccionar ante mis últimas palabras y petición. Al contrario, pude visualizar como desviaba sus ojos de mi rostro en señal de culpa.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunté.

—Lo siento mucho, Bulma—respondió en automático—, pero mi padre volvió a caer enfermo y no puedo dejarlo—terminó de expresar una vez que volvió sus ojos llorosos nuevamente a mi dirección.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, querida—la consolé por un momento.

Milk sonrió ampliamente ante mis palabras y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

—Pero te prometo que en cuanto mi padre se recuperé, acudiré a tu llamada de auxilio e iré al rascarte por ti—me dijo para después mostrarme sus dientes.

Le miré por un segundo y le sonreí ampliamente.

—Por supuesto que lo harás—dije, y le di un pequeño abrazo en señal de agradecimiento.

Después de separarnos, quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que Milk decidió hablar de nuevo.

—En verdad lo siento mucho—volvió a disculparse.

—No tienes porque—repliqué inmediatamente—, sería muy egoísta de mi parte el apartarte de su lado—agregué en señal de empatía.

—Gracias.

Fue lo único que salió de sus delicados labios antes de que entrelazara mi brazo con el suyo y le solicitaba que tomará un pequeño paseo conmigo, al cual, ella accedió sin reproche alguno.

.

.

 _Vegeta_

La insolencia y fuerte carácter que poseía la princesa del planeta tierra, me estaba colmando la paciencia, sí esa terrícola creía que le iba a permitir hacer su voluntad ante mi presencia, estaba totalmente equivocada. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer, que encontraba algo interesante, el hecho de que no era tan fácil el doblegarla ante mis pies. Pero eso no sería problema alguno, una vez que se encontrará completamente sola en Vegetasei ante mi total merced.

—Vegeta—habló la voz de Kakaroto para sacarme bruscamente de mis pensamientos—, tu padre me solicitó preparar todo para partir inmediatamente a Vegetasei—dijo, y le miré por un segundo.

—Así es, Kakaroto—repliqué—, esta misma noche partiremos.

—Perdona mi atrevimiento—pausó por un segundo antes de proseguir—, pero tenía entendido que no partiríamos hasta que estuvieran restaurados todos los daños.

Quedé en silencio por un momento, meditando sus últimas palabras.

—Eso ya no será necesario—dije, una vez que posé mis ojos sobre su rostro para continuar explicando—, el Rey Brief y, obviamente unos cuantos saiyajin, los cuales tú selecciones para quedarse durante todo el proceso, se harán cargo de ello.

Pude visualizar como Kakaroto, meditó por un momento toda la información que justamente le acababa de proporcionar.

—Entiendo—dijo, y posó sus ojos en mi dirección. —Entonces, solicito su permiso para ser yo, el que quedé al frente del resto del proceso, príncipe—terminó de decir e hizo una leve reverencia junto a su petición.

Le miré por un segundo, tratando de encontrar una clara explicación sobre su repentina petición de quedarse en el planeta tierra. Sin embargo, después de un par de segundos, pude encontrarla.

—Dime algo, Kakaroto—Volvió sus ojos ante mi llamado—, la mujer con la que te encontrabas hacer un momento, ¿es la misma terrícola, de la cual impediste que Raditz atacará?

Pude ser testigo de cómo apretó la mandíbula en señal de fastidio por el simple hecho de mencionar el nombre de unos de sus hermanos.

—Así que el idiota de mi hermano fue de llorón ante tu presencia—replicó sin intenciones de borrar su expresión de fastidio.

—Estamos hablando de Raditz—le dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa para después agregar: —También sabes que sí deseas a esa terrícola—pausé por un segundo antes de proseguir con mi breve explicación—, sólo tienes que tomarla, sin tener que pedir permiso.

De un momento a otro, pude escuchar como Kakaroto dejo escapar un leve, pero ronco sonido desde lo más profundo de su garganta en señal de total desacuerdo con nuestras costumbres.

—Recuerda, Vegeta—comenzó a replicar mientras me sostenía su mirada—, que soy partidario en obtener las cosas y, sobre todo a las mujeres, por medio de términos nobles y acuerdo mutuo.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, fue inevitable que soltará un leve carcajada al aire, ya que me resultaba divertido, el hecho de estar totalmente de acuerdo con él.

—En eso, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo—dije, y posé mis ojos en su dirección sin intenciones de borrar mi amplia sonrisa. —, o tengo que recordarte, que cada unas de las mujeres que han pasado por mi cama, ha sido porque ellas lo deseaban.

—Como olvidarlo—replicó Kararoto en automático mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa—, como olvidar el momento en que me buscan y me suplican para que las invité a tu habitación—terminó de explicar mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Solamente fui capaz de ampliar mucho más mi sonrisa ante sus últimas palabras.

—Ya que estamos en ese tema—me dijo, volviendo a una firme postura ante mi presencia. —No. 18 ha acudido a mí en estos últimos días, y me ha expuesto abiertamente sus inquietudes sobre el hecho de que no has solicitado su presencia mientras hemos estado en este planeta.

Medité por un momento su breve explicación, sólo para llegar a la conclusión de que, esa mujer, también me estaba colmando la paciencia con sus escenas de celos y sus insistentes peticiones de estar conmigo.

—Vegeta, remarco que ha sido muy insistente—volvió hablar para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo— ¿Qué le digo? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Dile lo que quieras, no me interesa en lo más mínimo—respondí inmediatamente, y solté un leve sonido de fastidio. —Tengo cosas muchos más importantes en la cabeza, que esa estúpida mujer.

—Cómo lo ordene, su majestad.

Después de unos leves segundos de silencio, decidimos emprender camino en dirección a donde se encontraban los soldados saiyajin en proceso de restauración de las tierras que yacían sobre el planeta tierra para darle un último vistazo antes de partir nuevamente al planeta Vegetasei.

.

.

" _Te prometo que en cuanto mi padre se recuperé, responderé inmediatamente a tu llamada de auxilio y acudiré sin dudarlo a tu rescate"._

Esas fueron las palabras de esperanza que salieron de los labios de Milk, en el último encuentro que sostuve con ella, la única persona y verdadera amiga que tenía, en el planeta tierra. Hacía más de 12 horas que nos encontrábamos atravesando la galaxia para poder aterrizar en Vegetasei. Por alguna extraña razón, dentro de la nave, solamente nos encontrábamos la Reina Gyda, No. 18 y yo, no había rastro alguno de la presencia del Monarca Saiyajin, ni mucho menos, del príncipe del planeta Vegetasei, el cual sería mi hogar desde el primer momento en que pusiera un pie sobre su tierra. Sin embargo, decidí no prestarle mucha importancia a la ausencia de mi futuro esposo. Lo único que se apoderaba de mi cabeza en ese momento, era el simple hecho de encontrar las estrategias posibles para tratar de sobrevivir en medio de un mundo lleno de salvajes y poder regresar a mi planeta lo más pronto posible.

—Lamento interrumpir, su alteza—habló la voz de No. 18 para sacarme bruscamente desde lo más profundo de mis pensamientos. —, pero se me acaba de informar que dentro de 10 minutos aterrizaremos en Vegetasei.

Le miré por un segundo, y solamente fui capaz de asentir afirmativa mente con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—Estamos a punto de llegar, querida—dijo Gyda, una vez que entró por la pequeña puerta que conectaba nuestros camarotes. —A lo mejor te encuentras ansiosa en conocer tu nuevo hogar—me dijo, y tomó asiento justamente delante de mí.

Bajé la mirada por un segundo ante sus últimas palabras, y solté un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Bulma—elevé nuevamente mis ojos ante su voz. —Aún sostengo mi propuesta, de que sí necesitas una aliada, puedes contar conmigo—terminó de decir mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

—Tenga por seguro que no lo he olvidado, su majestad—repliqué inmediatamente, y le mostré una débil sonrisa en señal de resignación total.

—Es bueno saberlo—me sostuvo la mirada por un segundo antes de agregar: —Bien, entonces no se diga más. Hay que prepararnos para el recibimiento—y de un sólo movimiento se levantó de su lugar y emprendió camino hacia la salida.

No entendí en absoluto el significado de sus últimas palabras, sólo fui capaz de reaccionar adecuadamente, levantarme de mi lugar y seguirle el paso. Una vez que salí de la nave, me fue casi imposible en reconocer y creer que la infraestructura del planeta Vegetasei fuera tan hermosa, ya que en realidad siempre imaginé que llegaría a pisar un planeta, prácticamente en ruinas y sin rastro de una decente civilización. Sin embargo, todo ese se vino abajo en cuanto posé mis ojos sobre el palacio, el cual era, obviamente, el lugar más hermoso sobre el planeta Vegetasei.

—¿Creíste que sería una planeta en las ruinas y maltratado?—peguntó la voz de Gyda, una vez que se posó a mí lado. —No te dejes engañas por las primeras impresiones, no todos somos unos salvajes e incultos—me miró fijamente—, así que frente en alto, mentón arriba y amplia sonrisa, querida.

Por primera vez, tomé el consejo de la reina saiyajin e hice exactamente lo que ella me ordenó sin reproche alguno, ya que una cosa si tenía que reconocer, Gyda tenía más experiencia sobre estas tierras, que yo. Caminamos escoltadas por la presencia de algunos saiyajins, sin embargo, aún no había señal alguna de la presencia de Vegeta, pero sí de su padre, el cual ya se encontraba en frente del enorme portón del salón real del palacio, en espera de nuestra presencia.

—Espero que el viaje haya sido lo más cómodo para usted, princesa—me dijo en cuanto detuve mi paso justo a la monarca Saiyajin.

Elevé el mentón justamente como Gyda me lo había aconsejado y fingí una falsa sonrisa de satisfacción ante su presencia.

—No se preocupe, no hubo ningún problema—repliqué sin intenciones de borrar mi falsa sonrisa.

—Es bueno saber eso—dijo, y extendió su mano en dirección a su esposa—¿Lista?

—Claro—replicó—, espero que la princesa, también lo esté—dijo, una vez que aceptó la mano de su esposo y clavo sus ojos en mi dirección.

Fue inevitable el sentirme nerviosa e intimidada por su mirada, sin embargo, encontré las fuerzas suficientes para recuperar mi firme postura ente su presencia y pude asentir afirmativamente con un leve movimiento de cabeza sin intenciones de emitir palabra alguna.

—Bien.

Fue lo único que salió de los labios del Rey Vegeta antes de que diera la orden, con un breve movimiento de su mano, de abrir el enorme portón, el cual nos permitiría libre mente introducirnos dentro del salón real del palacio. En cuanto puse por primera vez un de mis pies sobre la fina alfombra color rojo, fue inevitable el ignorar y no sentir las miradas de asombro, curiosidad y desprecio por parte de un grupo de mujeres que vestían diferentes ropas de colores al principio del salón. Sin embargo, recordé las palabras de la reina, y me atreví a levantar la frente, mi mentón y sonreír ampliamente ante todos los presentes, desatando los susurros llenos de incertidumbre e inquietud por parte de alguna de las personas que se encontraban al final de salón. Detuve el paso junto con los reyes, una vez que llegamos a lo más alto del estrado.

—Pueblo saiyajin—habló en voz alta el Rey Vegeta para captar la atención de los presentes—, y las demás razas que se nos han unido a lo largo de los últimos años—pausó por un segundo entes de proseguir—, principalmente quiero agradecer enormemente su bienvenida, y posteriormente presentar ante ustedes a la única heredera al trono del planeta tierra y, obviamente, la futura esposa de mi hijo Vegeta y posible sucesora al trono del planeta Vegetasei como su reina: La princesa Bulma Brief.

Al escuchar el pronunciar mi nombre, sentí nuevamente las miradas sobre mi persona, y fue inevitable el sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorrer toda mi espalda. Inhalé aire lo más profundo y lo solté lentamente para tratar de moderar mi acelerada respiración por culpa de las amenazantes miradas que caían sobre mí en ese preciso momento.

—Muchas gracias por sus amables palabras—por fin pude articular palabra alguna—, sin embargo, no encuentro las palabras exactas para expresar y agradecer tan calurosa bienvenida—pausé por un segundo antes de proseguir— Solamente, soy capaz de darles las gracias—terminé de decir mientras elevaba el mentón nuevamente ante ellos.

Pero claro que tenía las palabras perfectas para describir como me sentía en ese momento ante su presencia, tanto que quise gritarles que eran unos salvajes y barbaros monos al derramar sangre inocente de otras razas sólo para imponer su voluntad y poder sobre ellos. Sin embargo, no fui capaz de expresarme abiertamente, no en ese momento.

—Ya la oyeron, pueblo—dijo el Rey Vegeta. —Entonces, es momento de prepararnos para la cena de compromiso de mi hijo y su futura esposa.

Al emitir su última oración, dio por terminada la pequeña ceremonia de bienvenida, provocando inmediatamente que los presentes abandonaran el salón principal, para en seguida abandonar él también el salón. Una vez que lo hicieron, quede en silencio por un par de segundos, hasta que la voz de la reina Gyda habló para captar mi atención.

—Por un momento creí que soltarías tu pequeño y honesto discurso sobre la raza saiyajin—dijo, y soltó una leve carcajada.

Clave mis ojos en su dirección y la fulmine con la mirada.

—Tranquila, querida, sólo era una pequeña broma—replicó inmediatamente en cuanto se percató de mi desafiante mirada sobre su rostro. —Casi lo olvidaba, me enteré que desafortunadamente tu persona de confianza no pudo acompañarte—pausó por un momento antes de proseguir—, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de seleccionar a una de nuestras mejores chicas para que sea tu dama de compañía—terminó de explicarme mientras que, con un sólo movimiento de su mano, ordenó a No. 18 que dejara pasar a la chica.

Volví mis ojos hacia una de las puertas y poder presenciar la entrada de la chica, la cual sería mi dama de compañía.

—Su nombre es Vados—dijo Gyda—Es una chica muy valiosa para nuestro planeta y de mucha confianza—terminó de decir mientras soltaba un leve suspiro.

—Es un placer servirle, su majestad—dijo Vados, e inclinó su cuerpo en señal de respeto ante mi presencia.

—El placer es mío—repliqué, e imité su pequeña reverencia.

—Vados se encargará de dirigirte a tu habitación y explicarte detalladamente los movimientos y secciones del palacio—se giró sobre su lugar para emprender camino, no sin antes agregar—: Si me disculpas, querida, tengo clase de literatura e historia con mis niños saiyajin, prueba de que no somos tan salvajes, e incultos y mucho menos, inconscientes.

Se retiró del lugar junto a No.18 justamente cuando terminó su última oración, dejándome únicamente en compañía de Vados. Quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos, hasta que una de nosotras decidió hablar.

—¿Me acompaña, su majestad? La guiaré directamente hacia su habitación.

Reaccioné ante su pregunta, le miré por un segundo y asentí positivamente ante su petición, para después seguirle el paso. Después de un par de minutos de caminar por los largos pasillos del palacio, fuimos capaces de llegar a nuestro destino. Mi habitación, la cual sería mi único refugio mientras esté viviendo en Vegetasei.

—Es aquí—dijo Vados una vez que detuvo el paso frente a una puerta de metal para introducir un código en el pequeño tablero digital que se encontraba justo del lado derecho de la puerta.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, inmediatamente nos introducimos en la habitación, sólo para toparme con la sorpresa de que era un lugar sumamente elegante y acogedor. Eché un rápido y leve vistazo a mí alrededor y descubrí una enorme ventana, la cual me dejaba observar libremente al Planeta Vegetasei desde mi habitación.

—Antes de retírarme, su majestad ¿Le puedo ofrece algo?

Dirigí mis ojos ante su llamado y medité por un segundo su ofrecimiento.

—No, gracias—respondí en automático y le sonreí ampliamente.

Vados quedo en silencio por un momento, ya que no esperaba el hecho de que le mostrará una sonrisa.

—Entonces me retiró—dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto. —Sí necesita lago, no dude en llamarme, sólo tiene que presionar el pequeño botón que se encuentra encima de su mueble—terminó de explicar mientras señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba el pequeño aparato.

Posé mis ojos en el lugar que señaló con su dedo por un segundo, y los volví a posar en su dirección, sin intenciones de emitir palabra alguna, sin embargo, fui imposible el no hacerlo.

—Sólo una cosa, Vados—dije espontáneamente para detener su salida—Desde que llegué, no he tenido noticias sobre el Príncipe Vegeta—lo solté de golpe, como si en verdad me importará el paradero del principal heredero al trono del planeta Vegetasei. —¿Qué podrías decirme respecto a ello?

—Escuché que se presentó un inconveniente con la base Saiyajin que se encuentra ubicada en el planeta Namekusei—pausó por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire y así, poder proseguir con su breve explicación sobre la notable ausencia del Príncipe—, y por lo que sé, el Rey le solicitó personalmente a su hijo, que partiera inmediatamente a darle una solución y mantener todo bajo control nuevamente.

—oh, eso explica su ausencia—fue lo único decente que salió de mis labios.

—No debería preocuparse por su prometido, princesa—dijo Vados para captar mi atención nuevamente, consiguiéndolo—, le aseguro que el Príncipe Vegeta es muy fuerte y difícil de derrotar, estoy segura que regresará a salvo para poder casarse con usted.

Eso era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento, el que regresará y, sobre todo, el tener que casarme con él. Sin embargo, no creí correcto expresarlo abiertamente en voz alta, y mucho menos en la presencia de Vados, la cual de alguna manera, me inspiraba más confianza que la propia Gyda, pero por mi propio bien, tenía que mantenerme al margen, ya que fue la misma reina que le ordenó que estuviera en mi compañía, y no podía confiarme del todo, no este momento.

—Algo más que desee, princesa.

—No, puedes retirarte—repliqué en automático.

Una vez que Vados salió de mi habitación, me senté rápidamente sobre la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces, eché mi espalda hacia atrás para poder posar mis ojos fijamente sobre el techo de la habitación y así, poder descansar un poco, con la esperanza de que cuando despertará de mi sueño, hubiese sido todo una horrible pesadilla.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** Hola, principalmente quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer el capítulo anterior de mi historia, y sobre todo que hayan dejado su comentario (Y a los lectores (as) que están pendientes de mi _fic_ , y no dejar comentario, también les agradezco mucho). Por otra parte, muchas gracias por sus _favorites_ , _follows_ y _reviews_. En verdad, se los agradezco desde lo más fondo de mi corazón y más, el saber que la historia es de su total agrado. Espero que hayan disfrutado del la actualización y que haya sido de su total agrado.

Ya saben, sí les gustó el nuevo capítulo, no olviden dejar su reviews/comentario. Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar y compartir mis historias: Leer sus opiniones.

 _ **Sindy Milash:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En verdad me alegra mucho el corazón poder leer, nuevamente. Déjame decirte que no fuiste la única a la cual le sorprendió la aparición de No.18. Pero debo confesar que me parece que 18 es un personaje bastante bueno como para no incluirlo. Además que estuve indagando dentro de los personajes femeninos del mundo de DBZ y sólo llegué a la conclusión, de que ella, era la indicada para ese personaje, que sin duda, se perfila para ser uno de los más intrigantes dentro de la relación de Bulma y Vegeta (te aseguró que no durará mucho). Y sobre Gyda, si, te entiendo perfectamente, sin embargo debemos recordar que el carácter de Vegeta y su salvaje comportamiento, lo hacen tan atractivo y deseable a la vez, aunque te adelanto que eso, no le durará por mucho tiempo (¿?) Espero y hayas disfrutado de la actualización. Un enorme beso y abrazo hasta donde quiera que te encuentres._

 _ **Yuna**_ _: Hola, nuevamente, te agradezco de todo corazón que hayas dejado tu comentario, nuevamente. Como te lo dije anteriormente, me alegra mucho el corazón que se tomen su tiempo para hacerlo. Y sí, nuestro par favorito están siendo vilmente utilizado por diferentes personas, sin embargo, como lo mencionaste, ellos también se sacarán provecho mutuamente, uno del otro, obviamente con fines diferentes. Y sobre 18, como lo mencioné en la contestación anterior, no me pude resistir en incluirla, ya que ella es una de mi feminas favoritas dentro de DBZ. Espero y hayas disfrutado de la actualización. Un enorme beso y abrazo hasta donde quera que te encuentres._


	4. Capitulo 4

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball Súper y Dragón Ball GT son propiedad de FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, y Akira Toriyama.**

" **Orgulloso Corazón"**

 **Capítulo 4**

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde mi llegada oficial al Planeta Vegetasei. Desde ese momento, decidí que no tenía pensado en salir de mi pequeño lugar, más bien, me la había paso encerrada por mi propio bien, rara vez en compañía de Vados. Sin embargo, lo más extraño de la situación actual, fue el hecho de que ninguno de los Saiyajins se habían atrevido a solicitar mi presencia, ni a molestarme en mis aposentos. Ni el Rey Vegeta, ni la Reina Gyda y, mucho menos, el _Principito_ malcriado de Vegeta. Aunque tenía que reconocer que me importaba un carajo su preocupación sobre mí estado, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que me encontraba una poco curiosa sobre lo que ese par de Reyes estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento y, mucho más curiosa, sobre el paradero de Vegeta, del cual no había tenido noticia alguna desde hace más de una semana.

—Milady ¿se le ofrece algo más antes de retirarme?

La voz de Vados me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos y provocaron que me pinchara el dedo con una de las agujas que estaba utilizando en ese momento para tejer. Eso, fue algo que mi madre me enseño hacer mucho tiempo atrás, me decía que si me encontraba nerviosa o aburrida, podía usar mis habilidades para tratar de calmar mis ansias o mi óseo.

—¡Ah! — fue lo único que salió de mis labios mientras llevaba mi dedo pinchado directo a mi boca para saborear mi sangre.

—Por favor, déjeme ayudarla—dijo Vados en cuanto dio unos pasos a mi dirección y con un leve movimiento de sus dedos, el pequeño pinchazo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Quedé en silencio y estática por un segundo, sin poder apartar mis ojos de la dirección en la cual hace un momento había una pequeña herida por culpa de mi descuido.

—¿Mejor? —me preguntó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Sí, muchas gracias—respondí a medias reaccionar adecuadamente.

—Está bien, su majestad—dijo para captar mi atención—Puede preguntar.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo.

—¿Qué eres? ¿De dónde vienes? —le pregunté sin intenciones de apartar mis ojos de su dirección.

Vados suavizó las facciones de su rostro para darle entrada a una seria expresión y quedó en silencio por un par de segundos antes de contestar adecuadamente a cada una de las preguntas que le formulé.

—¿Puedo?—señaló el sillón que se encontraba delante de mi dirección y al mismo tiempo solicitó mi permiso para que pudiera tomar asiento.

—Claro—accedí inmediatamente ante su petición.

Una vez que tomó asiento, guardó silencio por un microsegundo antes de contestar a todas mis preguntas y dudas.

—El nombre de mi planeta de origen es Angeling—contestó una vez que posó sus ojos en mi dirección—, es… era un planeta alejado en ese sistema solar—pausó por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire—, pero solamente quedamos mi hermano y yo.

—¿Hermano? —pregunté en automático.

—Su nombre es Whiss y trabaja en la sección número 2, la cual pertenece al departamento de "Ciencia y tecnología".

—¿Sección 2? —repliqué, espontáneamente—No entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando ¿Secciones?

Vados soltó una leve risita gracias a mis preguntas y cara de confusión.

—Perdone, su majestad—dijo, y moderó su risita—Pero sí le hubiera echado un vistazo a los planos que, hace exactamente una semana le proporcioné sobre la función y secciones del palacio, no estaría tan confundida en este momento.

Le mostré mis dientes en señal de culpa, ya que tenía toda la razón. Gracias a mi falta de interés, evité por completo el aprender sobre el funcionamiento y las divisiones del palacio. Y claro que lo hice, sí mi único objetivo era encontrar una salida inmediata de ese planeta. Por ningún motivo estaba dispuesta a extender mi estadía sobre ese desafortunado lugar, el cual tuvo la desdicha de ser habitado por esa raza tan falta de modales y educación.

—Lo siento—me disculpé—Pero luego tendrás la oportunidad de regañarme por ese motivo—pausé por un instante—, ahora quiero que continúes con tu historia ¿Cómo terminaron aquí?

—Por el simple hecho de que mi hermano y yo, éramos rehenes reales.

Quedé en silencio por un momento para meditar sus últimas palabras.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tu hermano y tú…— no fui capaz de terminar, ya que Vados me lo impidió drásticamente.

—Así es, su majestad—dijo, y bajó la mirada por un segundo—, éramos los único herederos al trono de Angeling—confesó una vez que volvió a posar sus ojos a mí dirección.

—Aún lo son—dije, rápidamente.

—Dije que lo éramos, ya que prácticamente mi planeta está en ruinas—pausó por un momento—, vera, el Emperador Lord Freezer, con la ayuda del ejercito Saiyajin, erradicaron a todos los de mi raza—pude visualizar como cerró su puño al continuar con su breve historia—, mi hermano y yo, somos los únicos y últimos de nuestra raza.

Solté un leve, pero profundo respiro justo en el momento que terminó su última oración.

—Lo siento mucho—dije, y le mostré una débil sonrisa para animar el momento. —Pero dime ¿Cómo es que ustedes lograron sobrevivir?

—Fue petición del Rey Vegeta—dijo, y soltó un leve suspiro—De alguna manera, él descubrió la inteligencia y lo hábil que era Whiss para la ciencia, y así fue como terminó en el laboratorio—pausó por un momento para tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire—, en cuanto a mí, yo estaba destinada a la sección número 4—me miró directamente por un momento y fue testigo de mi expresión de confusión en el rostro.

Le sostuve la mirada y le sonreí, con resignación por mi torpeza y confusión dentro de la conversación.

—En palabras más claras, estaba destinada al prostíbulo—continuó hablando, sin intenciones de despegar sus ojos de mi rostro—, pero gracias al Príncipe Tarble, estoy en la sección número 2, en el departamento de salud y enfermería… por mi habilidad.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Era cierto, había olvidado por completo la existencia del hermano menor de Vegeta e hijo del segundo matrimonio del Rey Vegeta con Gyda.

—¿Te refieres al hermano menor de Vegeta?

—Sí—replicó, y fui testigo de cómo se ruborizó. —El príncipe Tarble y yo, nos conocimos el primer día que llegué a Vegetasei, y desde ese momento, establecimos una fuerte conexión—desvió por un segundo su mirada para tratar de ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas al pronunciar su nombre.

Le miré por un segundo y fue inevitable soltar una leve risita de complicidad.

—Vados ¿El príncipe Tarble y tú…?

—No, por supuesto que no—replicó inmediatamente, dándole más protagonismo a sus nervios y volviendo sus ojos nuevamente a mi dirección—me refiero a que compartimos muchas cosas en común, música, literatura clásica, y…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones—le dije, y le mostré mis dientes descaradamente—, es sólo que soy muy curiosa—terminé de decir mientras soltaba una leve carcajada.

Vados solamente se limitó a soltar una leve risita de nervios al descubrir que cayó en mi pequeña trampa.

—Regresando al segundo tema—dije, y moderé mi voz para poder continuar—Explícame como esta dividió el palacio y sus secciones, por favor.

—Vera, el palacio esta dividido en cuatro secciones—comenzó a explicarme—, la primera corresponde a "Arte y cultura", la segunda corresponde a "Ciencia y tecnología", también de ahí mismo, se desprende el departamento de "Salud y enfermería", adónde pertenezco—pausó por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire y así, poder proseguir con su breve explicación—, la tercera corresponde a "Deporte y entrenamiento", ahí es dónde se entrena al ejercito Saijayin, y la última corresponde a "Placer".

—¿Placer?

—Es el prostíbulo del palacio, ahí es adónde acuden los Saiyajin para satisfacer sus necesidades.

—¡Oh! —fue lo único decente que salió de mis labios. Sin embargo, tenía que preguntar.

—Vados, las mujeres que visten ropas de diferentes colores son…

—Esos colores las distingues de las demás mujeres, y resalta que pertenecen a la sección 4 del palacio.

Quedé en silencio por un momento y recordé el primer día que llegué a Vegetasei, de cómo ese grupito de mujeres con ropas de colores diferentes, posaron sus ojos amenazadores y llenos de desprecio sobre mi persona.

—Entonces ¿Podías explicarme porque sentí que sus miradas desprendían total rencor hacia mí? Porque fue inevitable el no poder ignorarlas.

Vados tragó saliva para aclarar su garganta y poder contestar a mí pregunta.

—Por el simple hecho, de que varias de ellas, han pasado por la cama del Príncipe Vegeta—contestó, y me miró directamente—Lo más seguro es que se sintieron amenazadas por su presencia. Sin embargo, yo no me preocuparía por ella, si no por Ginger.

—¿Ginger?

—Sí, la mujer pelirroja que se encontraba al principio, ella es la encargada de monitorear el prostíbulo, y era la favorita del Príncipe hasta….

Se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Hasta qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo siento mucho, ya he hablado suficiente—replicó, y se levantó de su lugar haciendo la finta de que emprendía camino a la salida.

—Ya lo has hecho—le dije, justo cuando me levanté de mi lugar para detener su paso—Por favor, Vados, continua… te lo pido como una amiga, no me obligues a ordenártelo como la futura Reina que soy.

De alguna forma me sentí culpable en ese momento, por prácticamente, obligarla a que me confesará todos los secretos posibles sobre la familia real y saiyajin.

—Hasta que apareció No.18—soltó de golpe y se volvió en su lugar para verme a los ojos.

Quedé petrificada por un momento al escuchar su última confesión.

—¿La dama de compañía de la reina Gyda?

—Sí, desde que ella llegó al palacio hace dos años atrás, el Príncipe Vegeta deshecho los servicios de Ginger por los de No.18—pausó por un segundo—, y creo que al verla a usted, como futura esposa del Príncipe, pensó que sus posibilidades de recuperarlo, serían prácticamente nulas y la sintió como una amenaza.

Al re-escuchar la últimas palabras de Vados sobre la relación que existe entre Vegeta y No.18, se me revolvió el estomago. No por el hecho de que ese par compartieran la misma cama, sino por el hecho de que no se lo iba a permitir. Claro que aún sostenía mi postura de no compartir la cama con ese salvaje, sin embargo, por ningún motivo le iba a permitir al muy cabrón de Vegeta, humillarme de esa manera y, mucho menos, que sus putas divulgarán cosas que no fueran de su incumbencia. Sobre todo No.18.

—Por favor, le suplico que no comenté nada de lo que hablamos—dijo Vados para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo.

Le miré por un segundo y asentí con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí—le dije.

—Lo mismo le digo, su majestad.

Intercambiamos una sonrisa de complicidad y quedamos en silencio por un segundo, hasta que el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió con descaro e inmediatamente Vados se dirigió a abrir la puerta sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—Lo siento mucho, querida, no haber venido en estos días—dijo la voz de Gyda, una vez que atravesó la puerta junto a su dama de compañía.

—No se preocupe, su alteza—repliqué, e incliné levemente mi cabeza en señal de respeto, pero fue inevitable echarle un leve, pero intenso vistazo a su dama de compañía.

—Eso imaginé—dijo Gyda para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo—Bien, sólo paso a entregarte tu vestido para la cena de compromiso de esta noche.

Con un sólo movimiento de su mano, le ordenó a No.18 que dejará sobre la cama el pequeño paquete adornado con un listón color rojo que traía en sus manos.

—No tenía porque molestarse—le dije, y me posé a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del paquete.

—No es molestia, querida—replicó Gyda y me mostró sus dientes—El Rey Vegeta decretó que solamente tú, llevarás vestido rojo, el color que representa a nuestra raza.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo y le mostré una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias—fue lo único decente que salió de mis labios.

—Bien, me retiró—me dijo, y se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida—Aún tengo que checar los últimos preparativos de la cena.

—Solamente una petición más, su alteza—dije rápidamente para detener su paso, consiguiéndolo. —Usted sabe perfectamente que no me interesa en lo más mínimo la seguridad y estado del Príncipe Vegeta, sin embargo—pausé por un segundo para tomar el valor de terminar mi oración—no he sabido nada de él en estos últimos días…digo, como futura esposa de Vegeta, tengo el derecho de saber sobre su paradero.

Gyda se volvió en su lugar para clavar sus ojos esmeraldas sobre mi dirección al escuchar mis últimas palabras.

—Verás, querida— comenzó a hablar—, hubo unos problemas con unas bases Saiyajins en algunos de los planetas que están bajo el poder del Rey Vegeta y, obviamente Lord Freezer, así que su padre personalmente le ordenó que restableciera nuevamente el orden—me mostró sus dientes—No te preocupes, te aseguro que Vegeta no tardará en llegar y regresar sano y a salvo.

«Ojala y no lo hiciera, pensé. »

De un momento a otro sentí la fría mirada por parte de No.18, pero no duró por mucho. ¿Acaso estaba celosa de que preguntará por su hombre? Y sí así lo fuera, no iba hacer la primera vez.

—Eso espero—mentí, no podía fiarme de Gyda, algo en ella no me dejaba hacerlo.

Gyda me sostuvo la mirada por un segundo antes de girarse sobre su lugar e indicarle a su dama de compañía que se retirarán.

—Te veo esta noche, querida—dijo mientras seguía su camino a la salida.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta tras sus espaldas, pude respirar libremente.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Vados.

—Sí, es sólo que es mucha información para un sólo día—respondí, y me senté sobre mi cama. —Necesito descansar un momento, por favor—le dije.

—Como usted lo ordene.

Vados se giró sobre su lugar para salir rápidamente de mi habitación y así, para poder cumplir mi petición de quedarme sola por un momento y poder descansar.

.

.

—¿A qué hora llega mi hijo? —preguntó Gyda mientras caminaba por el largo y principal corredor del palacio.

—Dentro de 10 minutos—replicó No. 18 mientras le seguía el paso a su reina.

—Bien—dijo Gyda, y se detuvo por un momento. —Y dime, No.18 ¿Qué te dijo el idiota de Kakaroto sobre Vegeta? —se volvió en su lugar para clavar sus ojos esmeraldas sobre su dama de compañía.

No.18 tardó en replicar y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Que tenía otros asuntos más importantes, que solicitar mi presencia—contestó No.18, a secas. — ¿Cree que me este evitando porque está viendo a otra? —preguntó inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo a quien? ¿Ginger? ¿Bulma? —replicó Gyda con otras preguntas. — Es absurdo, ¿Acaso son celos lo que percibo de ti, No. 18? —le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Claro que no, su majestad, es sólo que…—pausó por un segundo antes de concluir su oración—fue muy extraño que la princesa terrícola preguntará por Vegeta.

Gyda quedó en silencio por un momento, meditando las inquietudes por parte de su dama de compañía.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes toda la razón—le miró directamente a los ojos—Pero bien, ahora enfócate en recuperar las atenciones de Vegeta, otra vez.

No. 18 asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación ante las últimas palabras de la reina saiyajin.

—¿Y qué noticias me tienes sobre la presencia de Lord Freezer esta noche? —preguntó la reina Saiyajin mientras se giraba sobre su lugar para continuar con su camino.

—Solamente confirmó su asistencia a la ceremonia nupcial, no a la cena de compromiso—respondió inmediatamente.

—Ese estúpido de Freezer—replicó Gyda mientras dejaba salir un leve sonido de fastidio desde lo más profundo de su garganta—, el muy imbécil creer que puede jugar conmigo. Pero está muy equivocado.

No.18 le miró por un segundo antes de cuestionar.

—¿Aún le está dando largas a su promesa de destituir al Rey Vegeta y a su hijo para que el príncipe Tarble quedé en el trono?

—Así es, el muy bastardo dice que está en espera del momento adecuado, pero aún no veo iniciativa de su parte—pausó por un segundo—, al contrario, está haciendo mucho más fuerte su alianza con Vegeta.

—Le pido que sea paciente, mi reina—comenzó a hablar No.18—, por el momento, le recomiendo que sea cuidadosa, ya sabe que las paredes, aquí, tienen oídos—tomó una leve bocanada de aire—, y creo que no sería conveniente que el Rey Vegeta se enterará de sus encuentros clandestinos con Lord Freezer a sus espaldas.

Gyda se detuvo de golpe y se giró sobre su lugar para ver directamente al rostro a su dama de compañía.

—No soy estúpida, No.18—replicó inmediatamente en cuanto posó sus ojos llenos de enojo sobre ella—, pero me enferma el hecho de que no cumpla lo que prometió—terminó de decir una vez que se volvió en su lugar para continuar con su camino.

No. 18 le miró desde atrás y quedo en silencio por un momento.

—La comprendo totalmente—dijo, y continuó su camino tras su reina.

—Pero ya tendré tiempo de ajustar cuentas con Freezer—dijo la reina Saiyajin—, ahora lo único que me interesa es ver a mi hijo.

—Como usted desee, su majestad.

.

.

Después de unos minutos, Gyda y No. 18 llegaron a la estación de aterrizaje del palacio, sólo para descubrir que el Rey ya se encontraba en el lugar, por la espera de su presencia y por la de sus herederos.

—Mi Rey—dijo Gyda en cuanto terminó su pequeña reverencia en señal de respecto a su marido.

—Mi reina—replicó el Rey Vegeta mientras depositaba un leve beso en el dorso de su mano en señal de cariño y respeto hacia la madre de su hijo menor.

Del otro lado de la sala, se pudo visualizar el aterrizaje de una de la naves espaciales pertenecientes al ejercitó saiyajin, y no tardó más de un minuto en abrir sus puertas para dejar salir a sus tripulantes.

—Madre—dijo Tarble en cuanto se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia de sus padres.

—Oh, Dios mío—exclamó Gyda en presencia de su hijo—Mírate, estás muy guapo y fuerte—dijo, y extendió sus brazos para darle una calurosa bienvenida.

Tarble contestó inmediatamente ante su abrazo, sin reproche alguno.

—Sí continuas tratándolo como un bebé—habló la voz de Vegeta para captar la atención de los presentes y, obviamente, arruinando el momento entre madre e hijo—, te aseguró que jamás será capaz de convertirsé en un verdadero hombre y, mucho menos, en un guerrero Saiyajin respetable—finalizó en cuanto se detuvo tras su hermano.

—Siempre tan insensible, Vegeta—replicó Gyda mientras clavaba sus desafiantes ojos sobre su hijastro. —Nunca cambiaras.

Vegeta desvió los ojos de la dirección de la esposa de su padre y hermano, para posarlos directamente sobre los ojos del Rey del planeta Vegetasei.

—Padre—dijo, e hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto ante el Monarca Saiyajin—, tus ordenes fueron cumplidas—se enderezó de un sólo movimiento—Todo está bajo control, nuevamente, exactamente como lo solicitaste.

—Ese es mi hijo—replicó el Rey mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor en señal de total orgullo por haber cumplido sus órdenes. —Jamás tuve duda sobre tu fuerza y habilidad para restablecer el orden, nuevamente—agregó mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Vegeta esbozó una amplia sonrisa de orgullo ante las alentadoras palabras de su padre. Sin embargo, el momento de satisfacción de Vegeta fue interrumpido vilmente por un leve sonido por parte de la Reina.

—Tarble, hijo mío, bienvenido—dijo el Rey Vegeta en cuanto volvió sus ojos sobre su hijo menor—¿Cuáles son tus reportes? —preguntó una vez que se posó frente al menor de los príncipes y posó sus fuertes manos sobre sus hombros.

—Excelentes, padre—respondió Tarble sin dudarlo—Se conquistaron los tres planetas que solicitaste y se dejaron establecidas las bases saiyajins correspondientes, cómo lo hemos estado haciendo durante los últimos años.

El Rey Vegeta soltó una leve carcajada de satisfacción.

—No cabe duda de que eres hijo mío—exclamó mientras le daba un leve apretón de hombro en señal de estar disfrutando el momento. —Raditz, quiero que prepares la primera visita de Tarble a la sección 4—posó sus ojos en dirección del saiyajin, escolta persona de su hijo menor. —Es momento que reciba su recompensa, por todo el esfuerzo que ha demostrado en sus últimas misiones—agregó sin intenciones de apartarse del menor de sus hijos.

—Por fin te vas a convertir en un verdadero hombre, mocoso—dijo Vegeta, y soltó una leve carcajada.

Tarble esbozó una débil sonrisa ante el incómodo comentario por parte de su hermano mayor.

—Pero eso será después de la cena de compromiso de esta noche—reafirmó el Rey Saiyajin.

—Esa estúpida cena, lo había olvidado por completo—confesó Vegeta mientras dejaba salir un leve sonido de fastidio.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos microsegundos.

—Deberías de hacer acto de presencia y visitar a tu futura esposa, Vegeta—sugirió Gyda para captar los desafiantes ojos de su hijastro sobre su rostro.

—Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer—replicó inmediatamente con toda la atención de seguir atacando, pero la voz de su padre lo impidió.

—Gyda tiene toda la razón—dijo el monarca—Modales, Vegeta. Recuerda que se obtienen mejor resultados siendo amable y cortés—le miró directamente a los ojos para agregar: —Y sobre todo, la buena voluntad de las personas para hacer lo que tú les ordenes.

Vegeta le sostuvo la mirada y entendió perfectamente el significado principal de las palabras de su padre. Sí aún seguía en pie el hecho de sólo utilizar el cerebro y habilidades de la Princesa terrícola, entonces tendría que ser un poco más delicado en su trato hacia ella y tacto.

—Entendido, padre—fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de girarse sobre su lugar para emprender camino a la salida del enorme salón.

.

.

—¿No te parece que es un diseño un poco vulgar? —le pregunté a Vados mientras no podía despegar mis ojos del atrevido escote que se formaba sobre mi pecho, dejando al descubierto gran parte de mis senos.

—Es un diseño muy bonito—contestó de inmediato—, pero es inevitable no prestar atención a todas esas partes expuesta de su diseño, que dejan la piel desnuda al descubierto. Sobre todo su delicado hombro, majestad.

Me giré sobre mi lugar para tratar de identificar las partes descubiertas del diseño en mi reflejo.

—Ni hablar del escote de la espalda—dije, y posé mis manos a la altura de mi cintura.

—Es una sola palabra, luce usted muy hermosa y provocadora—confesó Vados para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito—, le aseguro que será el centro de atención de cualquier individuo del sexo opuesto esta noche—terminó de decir mientras soltaba una leve risita.

—Te aseguro que es lo último que deseo—repliqué, y solté un leve suspiro de resignación total.

Me senté sobre mi cama y eché mi espalda hacia atrás sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero mi curiosidad era más grande, que fue inevitable el no preguntar sobre cierto personaje que fue mencionado por mi dama de compañía y la reina Gyda.

—Oye, Vados—comencé a hablar una vez que enderecé mi cuerpo para quedar sentada sobre la cama. — ¿Quién es Freezer?

Pude visualizar como las facciones del rostro en Vados se suavizaron ante mi pregunta.

—Es el amo y emperador del universo—contestó Vados, con una seria expresión en su rostro.

—Creí que los Saiyajin eras los amos del universo—repliqué, sorprendida por la inesperada respuesta.

Vados quedo en silencio por unos segundos antes de proseguir con su larga respuesta.

—Vera, su majestad—comenzó a contestar nuevamente—Los condes, individuo que es elegido por los Saiyajin para mantener el tratado con ellos, obviamente monitoreados por la base establecida en su planeta, le responden al Rey Vegeta, y él a su vez, le responde a Lord Frezeer.

Medité por un momento la breve explicación e información que había recibido por parte de mi dama de compañía sobre la jerarquía que se desprendía del universo en el cual nos encontrábamos.

—A ver si entendí—dije, y me reacomodé en mi lugar—El primero en la lista, es el tal Frezeer, seguido por los saiyajin y al final están los condes de los planetas conquistados y bajo el poder de los dos primeros. ¿Cierto?

—Así es, princesa. Esta en lo correcto—reafirmó Vados con un leve movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no hay nadie más fuerte y arriba de Lord Freezer? —pregunté, esperando una respuesta concreta.

Vados guardó silencio por un momento, y meditó por un segundo mi pregunta.

—Se dice que Lord Freezer teme que la leyenda del legendario Súper Saiyajin se cumpla y lo destituya de su poder—contestó a mi pregunta mientras posaba uno de sus dedos sobre su barbilla.

—¿Súper Saiyajin? —pregunté, aún más confundida.

—Perdone, su majestad, pero sí saliera de su pequeña caja de cristal y se diera una vuelta por la sección 1, sería capaz de comprender todas mis palabras.

De alguna manera tenía razón, pero ella era muy buena disipando todas mis dudas, que decidí ignorar su sugerencia de salir de mi cueva.

—Tienes toda la razón, pero no voy a impedirte que continúes con tu pequeña clase de historia—repliqué, y le mostré descaradamente mis dientes en señal de estar disfrutando de su breve relato sobre el origen de la raza saiyajin.

Vados esbozó una leve sonrisa de resignación y prosiguió explicando.

—Como lo desee, mi princesa—dijo, y entrelazo sus manos sobre su rezago para continuar—, cuenta la leyenda que cada 100 años, existe la presencia de este personaje, un saiyajin que supera sus habituales poderes y obtiene una fuerza incomparable—pausó por un momento para tomar una pequeña bocanada de aire—, y es capaz de conquistar el universo entero, si se lo propone.

—Oh, ahora entiendo—dije, y le miré directamente a los ojos—, pero no entiendo el hecho de que sí, Lord Freezer le teme tanto a la aparición de este súper saiyajin, ¿Por qué los mantiene con vida? ¿No es más sencillo eliminarlos y así olvidarse por completo de que la profecía se cumpla?

Vados guardo silencio por un segundo antes de replicar a mis preguntas.

—Por la simple razón de que los saiyajins son la única clase guerrera que posee una fuerza superior ante las demás razas, y son de gran utilidad para Lord Freezer, y su propósito de conquistar el universo—contestó sin dudarlo.

—No lo sé, si yo fuera el Rey Vegeta, no me confiaría en nada de ese tal Freezer—dije, y posé mis ojos en su dirección— ¿Quién puede asegurar que después de cumplir su objetivo, de conquista el universo entero, descartará la idea de eliminar a la raza saiyajin?

Quedamos en silencio por un momento, pero el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió vilmente, provocando que Vados acudiera rápidamente a descubrir quien solicitaba entrar a mí habitación.

—Príncipe Vegeta—dijo la voz de Vados en cuanto cerró la puerta tras la presencia del heredero Saiyajin.

Mi corazón se detuvo unos microsegundos al escuchar el nombre de Vegeta, volví mis ojos a su dirección y me topé con su fría mirada e intimidante presencia. De un sólo movimiento me levanté de mi lugar y posé mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo, y me atreví a hacer una pequeña reverencia ante su presencia. Sorpresivamente Vegeta contestó a mi saludo, haciendo precisamente lo mismo, y volvió sus ojos hacia la dirección de mi dama de compañía.

—Retírate—le ordenó, pero Vados no reaccionó, solamente posó sus ojos en mi dirección, esperando que confirmará la petición del Príncipe. —Te di una orden, obedece—volvió a hablar Vegeta, con un tono más rudo de lo normal.

—Está bien, Vados. Déjanos solos—le dije, y asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de total acuerdo.

Vados hizo una leve reverencia ante nuestras presencia y salió de la habitación lo más pronto posible, dejándome a merced, nuevamente, del Príncipe Vegeta.

—No es que me interese en lo más mínimo como te encuentres en estos momentos—empezó a hablar Vegeta para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito—, pero fingiré que si lo hago ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Como era costumbre en cada encuentro con Vegeta e intercambio de palabras, fue inevitable que mi sangre hirviera ante sus últimas y desvergonzadas palabras en el momento. Apreté el puño en señal de enojo, pero recordé que tenía que ser inteligente y no dejarme llevar por mis emociones.

—Creo perfectamente que eso, tú ya lo sabes—comencé a contestar mientras clavaba mis ojos llenos de rabia sobre su rostro. —Así que no tengo porque responder.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ante mis últimas palabras y dejo escapar un leve sonido de fastidio desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Veo que aún sigue tu insoportable insolencia hacia mi presencia—replicó, y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mi dirección, los cuales provocaron que retrocediera inmediatamente. —¿Algún otro insulto de tu parte, princesa? —agregó en cuanto sentí su aliento muy cerca de mi rostro.

Le sostuve la mirada, sin dejarle ver lo nerviosa que me encontraba por la cercanía de su cuerpo y aliento sobre el mío.

—No—dije, a secas—por el momento—agregué inmediatamente sin dudarlo—, pero si solicito que se me permita trabajar en el laboratorio—continué hablando sin intenciones de apartar mi desafiante mirada sobre sus negros ojos—, para distraerme un poco y poder olvidar la desagradable sensación de estar entre ustedes, los saiyajin—terminé de expresar mientras tragaba un poco de saliva.

Vegeta me miró por un segundo antes de dibujar una cínica sonrisa sobre sus finos labios.

—Al menos ya estás accediendo a pedir las cosas con más delicadeza—dijo Vegeta, y acortó la distancia, bruscamente— ¿Eso quiere decir que accederás a cualquier petición sin reproche alguno? —preguntó en cuanto posó una de sus manos sobre mi hombro desnudo y comenzó a descender lentamente sobre la longitud de el.

Al sentir el calor del contacto de su mano sobre mi piel desnuda, fue inevitable que soltará un leve suspiro de asombro, y al mismo tiempo de repudio, que reaccioné en automático y estuve dispuesta a estrellar la palma de mi mano, nuevamente, sobre su rostro por su arrogancia, pero Vegeta fue mucho más hábil y tomó mi muñeca rápidamente para evitar el impacto.

—Eres una estúpida si crees que te voy a permitir que me pongas una mano encima de nuevo—dijo, y apretó con más fuerza mi muñeca, provocando que soltará un leve gemido de dolor.

—Lo mismo te digo, imbécil—le dije, y soporté lo más que pude su fuerte agarre—Aún sostengo mi postura de que jamás, escúchalo bien, jamás compartiré la cama contigo y mucho menos dejaré que pongas tus sucias manos sobre mí.

Vegeta me liberó de su agarré bruscamente y provocó que cayera encima de la cama. Me sobé por un momento la muñeca y posé nuevamente mis ojos a su dirección, y ahí estaba otra vez, mirándome desde arriba con aires de superioridad.

—Es una lástima, princesa—dijo, y se volvió en su lugar para darme la espalda y emprender camino a la salida de la habitación.

—Nada hará que cambié mi opinión sobre ti—exclamé, una vez que me puse de pie para verle directamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Vegeta se detuvo de pronto ante mis últimas palabras y se giró sobre su lugar para verme directamente.

—Por cierto, lindo vestido—dijo, y le dio un rápido, pero evidente y descarado vistazo a mi escote—, no me será muy difícil despojaste de el—y me mostró su cínica sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo total sobre mi persona.

—En tus sueños, idiota—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios ante sus últimas palabras.

—Tal vez no—replicó Vegeta, sin intenciones de borrar su cínica sonrisa y se volvió en su lugar para salir rápidamente de mi habitación.

Inhalé un poco de aire y lo solté lentamente de mi sistema, me senté nuevamente sobre mi cama y fue inevitable el sentir una horrible sensación en mi estomago gracias a sus últimas palabras

.

.

 _Vegeta_

Era de admirar la fortaleza de la mujer terrícola. De alguna manera, encontraba fascinante el fuerte carácter de esa mujer, pero había algo en ella, algo que me hacía desearla y poseerla en medio de su insolencia. «No, Vegeta, aleja ese pensamientos de tu mente—me dije—recuerda que solo se necesita de ella para obtener sus conocimientos sobre la tecnología de Corporación capsula y con ello, lograr vencer a Freezer». Recargué mi nuca sobre la orilla de la tina de baño, y le di un leve trago a mi copa de vino, y deje que el agua sobre mi cuerpo relajará la tensión del momento. Pero mis intentos fueron interrumpidos vilmente al sentir un par de manos sobre mi pecho desnudo.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—pregunté al mismo tiempo que me percaté de quien se trataba.

—Te he extrañado en estos días—respondió No.18, sin intensiones de apartar sus manos de mi piel desnuda. Al contrario, decidió continuar descendiendo sus manos sobre mi pecho, hasta llegar a mi abdomen.

—No recuerdo haber solicitado tu presencia—le dije, y deje salir un leve gemido de fastidio ante su contacto.

—Vengo por mi propia cuenta—replicó, y continuó su pequeño recorrido sobre mi cuerpo con la ayuda de sus delicadas manos. —Déjame complacerte, mi príncipe—agregó y tomo mi miembro entre sus manos, masajeándolo lento y delicadamente.

Deje escapar un ronco sonido de placer desde lo más profundo de mi garganta gracias a sus movimientos, pero fue inevitable proyectar la imagen del momento justo en el cual despojaba a la princesa Bulma de su vestido rojo, y de un brusco movimiento detuve el contacto de No.18.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó rápidamente.

Le sostuve la mirada y solté un leve, pero profundo respiro.

—Desvístete—le ordene inmediatamente y posé mi copa de vino sobre el suelo.

No. 18 sonrió ampliamente y accedió ante mi petición sin reproche alguno.

—Cómo lo ordené, su majestad.

Dejó caer su vestido y pude observar lo perfecta que era, poseía unos firmes pechos y unas caderas muy apetecibles a la presencia de cualquier hombre. Sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo en la tina de baño e inmediatamente se sentó sobre mí regazo con las piernas abiertas, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Posó sus manos sobre mi rostro e intentó depositar sus labios sobre los míos, pero la detuve rápidamente y entendió el mensaje de inmediato. Acercó sus labios a uno de mis oídos y agrego:

—Hazme tuya.

Ante su petición, rodeé su pequeña cintura entre mis brazos y la reacomodé sobre mi regazo, y lentamente deslicé mi miembro dentro de ella. Sólo pude sentir como rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y soltó un leve, pero profundo gemido de placer al sentirme totalmente dentro de ella. Con cada movimiento de caderas, ella aceleraba el ritmo, y se dejaba guiar por cada embestida que depositaba en su interior. A pesar de estar a punto de llegar al clímax de nuestro intimó encuentro, fue imposible borrar la imagen de los carnosos labios que poseía la mujer terrícola, y de sus hermosos ojos azules. Ilusamente creí que el follar con No. 18, apaciguarían mis deseos de poseer a Bulma y quebrar su firme postura, pero no fue así. Una vez que terminamos, de un sólo movimiento aparté a No.18 de sobre mi regazo e inmediatamente abandoné la habitación de baño.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** Hola, principalmente quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer el capítulo anterior de mi historia, y sobre todo que hayan dejado su comentario y están al pendiente de mi _fic_ desde el primer capítulo (Y a los lectores (as) que también están pendientes de mi _fic_ , y no dejan comentario, también les agradezco mucho). Por otra parte, muchas gracias por sus _favorites_ , _follows_ y _reviews_. En verdad, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y más, el saber que la historia es de su total agrado. Espero que hayan disfrutado del la actualización y que haya sido de su total agrado.

Ya saben, sí les gustó el nuevo capítulo, no olviden dejar su reviews/comentario. Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar y compartir mis historias: Leer sus opiniones.

 _ **Guest:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus comentario. En verdad me alegra mucho el corazón poder leer. Y créeme que yo también estoy ansiosa por concluir la historia, y más, el introducir a ustedes cómo es que ese par, que tanto se odia, terminan juntitos. Sobre tus últimas palabras, no te preocupes por ello, trató de ser lo más realista y decente sobre ese tipo de tema, como el abuso y las infidelidades, pero no puedo negar que para darle un poco más de "sabor y drama" a la historia, si voy a tocar ese tipo de temas (no mucho, lo prometo). Un enorme beso y abrazo adónde quiera que te encuentres. Saludos!_

 _ **Paula:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En verdad me alegra mucho el corazón poder leerte. Y sí, déjame decirte que desde el momento que se encontró con Vegeta, la pobre de Bulma le va a batallar de lo más bonito. Un enorme beso y abrazo adónde quiera que te encuentres. Saludos!_

 _ **Karito:**_ _Hola. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Y aquí tienes, espero y hayas disfrutado de la nueva actualización. Un enorme beso y abrazo hasta donde quiera que te encuentres. Saludos!_

 _ **Sindy Milash:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En verdad me alegra mucho el corazón cada unas de ellas, lo digo en verdad, es un enorme placer el leerte nuevamente. Primero que nada tengo que regañarte, no debes dejar tus deberes por leerme, primeramente esta el deber y luego el placer (jajaja no te creas, yo también lo hago xD). Sobre Vados, también es un personaje que no podía evitar incluir (e igual que Whiss). Y sí, de esta historia puedes esperar cualquier cosa (¿Ya lo notaste en la nueva actualización?) Cambiando de tema, espero y hayas disfrutado de la pequeña introducción de Tarble (creerme que yo, sí lo hice) y te prometo que veras más de su participación en los siguientes capítulos, de eso no hay duda alguna. Respecto a los hermanos de Kakaroto, lo escribí en plural, porqué pretendo introducir a Turles, como su hermano gemelo, perteneciente al ejercito de Freezer (spoiler), ya lo veras más a delante. Él también es clave importante en mi fic. En fin, espero y hayas disfrutado de la nueva actualización y te mando doble beso y doble abrazo como agradecimiento por tu constante participación en mi historia. Saludos!_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball Súper y Dragón Ball GT son propiedad de FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, y Akira Toriyama.**

" **Orgulloso Corazón"**

 **Capítulo 5**

El estar en medio de la raza Saiyajin y, de otros seres vivos, de los cuales ignoraba por completo su origen, más bien no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, me hizo sentir por un limitado segundo, estar dentro de un evento civilizado, cómo los que se acostumbraban a hacer en mi planeta tierra. Sin embargo, me fue difícil el disimular mi evidente incomodidad gracias a las insistentes y penetrantes miradas hacia mi persona de parte de cada individuo que se atravesaban en mi camino.

—Una copa de vino, por favor—le solicité al Barman en cuanto apoyé uno de mis brazos sobre la barra.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el sujeto tras la barra inmediatamente cumplió con mi pedido, y depositó la copa de vino sobre la fina madera. Le miré por un segundo, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, en lugar de prestar total atención a mi cruda realidad. Después de un instante, me atreví a tomar la copa entre mis dedos y le di un leve sorbo para después volverme en mi lugar, sólo para toparme con la fría y penetrante mirada del Príncipe Vegeta, los cuales me observaban desde el otro lado del lugar. Quedé estática por un segundo, ya que siempre que ese idiota posaba sus ojos negros sobre mí, me hacía sentir cómo una presa fácil a merced del mejor depredador, pero de un momento a otro, recobré todas mis fuerzas y le sostuve la mirada; sin intenciones de dejarle ver lo tensa que me ponía cada vez que me miraba fijamente. Sin embargo, no duró mucho, ya que unos de sus acompañantes de ese momento le dijo algo, lo cual provocó que despegara sus ojos de mi dirección para poder prestarle toda la atención posible en ese preciso momento, olvidándose por completo de mí.

—Ya puede respirar, milady—habló la voz de un individuo a unos cuantos centímetro de distancia.

—Perdón—fue lo único decente que salió de mis labios en cuanto posé mis ojos en su dirección.

Una vez que lo hice, me topé con la silueta de un individuo muy peculiar, el cual pude deducir que medía poquito menos de dos metros de altura, ya que se encontraba recargado en la barra y, en esa posición era de mi misma estatura, tenía tez blanca en combinación de un peinado muy similar al del Kaoi-shin del Este, color rojo brillante. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención, fueron sus orejas puntiagudas y su accesorio de metal oro que cubría gran parte de su calva cabeza.

—Le aseguro que el Príncipe Vegeta ya se metió en sus asuntos y dejará de intimidarla con la mirada—replicó inmediatamente en cuanto se enderezó sobre su lugar y pude comprobar mi teoría principal. Su altura era de casi dos metros.

Volví mis ojos en dirección a dónde se encontraba Vegeta y solté un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Para mi mala suerte, eso no se detendrá, una vez seamos marido y mujer—dije, y le di un trago a mi copa de vino sin despegar mis ojos de Vegeta.

—Así que usted es la princesa Bulma, la única heredera al trono del Planeta Tierra, y prometida del Príncipe Vegeta.

—Desafortunadamente sí—repliqué en automático. —Lo siento, no fue mi intención…

—No se preocupe. La entiendo perfectamente—me interrumpió—, le aseguro que en mi presencia no tiene que fingir que le agrada estar en manos de estos salvajes—pausó por un segundo y le dio un leve sorbo a su bebida. —Especialmente de Vegeta—añadió sin titubear.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, volví mis ojos a su dirección y lo entendí. Comprendí inmediatamente que compartíamos los mismos sentimientos y, sobre todo, odio por la misma raza: Los Saiyajin.

—Perdone mis malos modales—dijo, e hizo una leve reverencia ante mi presencia. —Soy el Conde Tapion.

—¿Así que usted es unos de los individuos y Condes que le responden a estos salvajes? —le pregunté en cuanto terminó su reverencia en señal de respecto a mí presencia.

—No por voluntad propia—respondió inmediatamente, sin dudarlo dos veces.

Le miré directamente y solté una leve risita de empatía por el mutuo sentimiento.

—Te comprendo perfectamente—dije, y por fin le mostré mis dientes.

Tapion me sostuvo la mirada por un segundo y dibujó una leve sonrisa al comprender perfectamente el significado original de mis palabras, el cual era, que yo tampoco había accedido a desposar a Vegeta por voluntad propia.

—Una cosa que tenemos en común—dijo, y volvió sus ojos a la dirección dónde se encontraba el heredero Saiyajin.

Quedamos en silencio por unos segundos y volví mis ojos a la misma dirección que Tapion.

—Me sorprende que no estés lamiendo las botas de Vegeta en este preciso momento—le confesé en cuanto posé mis ojos en el Príncipe Saiyajin, el cual se encontraba en compañía de dos sujetos.

Tapion soltó una leve risita en tono de burla por mi comentario.

—Por la simple razón que, Vegeta y yo, tenemos nuestras diferencias—replicó sin despegar sus ojos del principal heredero al trono saiyajin—, en una sola palabra, no nos soportamos.

Le miré por un segundo y esbocé una leve sonrisa al descubrir lo honesto que era respecto a sus sentimiento hacia Vegeta.

—Sin embargo, tengo que confesar que, por el bien de mi planeta y de mi raza—pausó por un momento—, más bien lo que queda de ella, —continuó después de soltar un leve suspiro—, evitó pensar en ellas, y así, poder llevar la fiesta en paz.

Claro, eso fue justamente lo que traté de hacer antes de poner un pie sobre el Planeta Vegetasei. Traté de hacer una tregua, para llevar la fiesta en paz, sin embargo, el muy cabrón se atrevió a sobrepasarse conmigo, y gracias a sus acciones, todas las buenas intenciones que tenía, sobre mantener una alianza, por el bien de ambos planetas, pero sobre todo por el mío, se fueron por el caño. Desde ese momento, me di cuenta que no me dejaría someter por un estúpido mono sin conciencia, y que mí único objetivo, seguía siendo encontrar una manera de escapar de sus sucias manos, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Pero no diría lo mismo de Piccolo y Tenshien Han—dijo, e hizo que regresará al mundo real. —El sujeto de piel verde es el Conde de Namekusei y el del tercer ojo en la frente es el Conde de Tennesei —pausó por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire—Ambos planetas muy útiles para el Rey Vegeta y Lord Freezer.

Era cierto, había olvidado por completo la existencia de ese tal Freezer.

—Y ese tal Freezer… ¿Se encuentra entre nosotros, aquí? —pregunté, curiosa mientras hacia la finta de estar buscando su presencia entre la multitud presente en el gran salón.

—Me temo que no—respondió en automático. —Escuché que sólo tendríamos el honor de su presencia en la ceremonia nupcial.

Medité por un segundo sus últimas palabras y solté un leve, pero profundo suspiro de resignación.

—Afortunadamente no tienes el placer de conocerlo, aun—volvió a hablar Tapion y de un sólo trago vació su copa de vino para después posar sus ojos a mí dirección.

Volví mis ojos al llamado de su voz y me topé con su brusca, pero tierna mirada sobre mí.

—Porque me hace pensar que no me agradará para nada ese tal Freezer—le mencioné y me atrevía a dibujar una amplia sonrisa sobre mis labios.

—Porque los saiyajins se encargan de saquera y conquistar cualquier planeta a su paso, bajo sus órdenes—dijo, y posó nuevamente sus ojos sobre Vegeta—, obviamente no puedo ignorar el hecho de que el salvajismo es parte de su ADN, sin embargo—me miró nuevamente—, debo confesar que sí no fuera por las órdenes de Lord Freezer, tal vez nuestros planetas aún estuvieran bajo nuestro control. Y no tendríamos que responderle a ninguno de los dos.

De alguna manera, sus últimas palabras me hicieron reflexionar por un segundo, tal vez y tenía razón, en el hecho de que si no fuera por la influencia de ese tal Freezer, los saiyajin serían más dóciles respecto a sus actos brutales de conquistar un planeta, obviamente bajo la influencia de un líder más sensible y consiente. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaría mi opinión sobre sus bruscas costumbre y falta de modales. Sobre todo, las del Príncipe Vegeta.

.

.

 _Vegeta_

Traté de ignorar las voces y presencias de todos los estúpidos que se encontraban a mí alrededor, sin embargo, me fue imposible el no percatarme del acercamiento del imbécil de Tapion con Bulma. Los observé desde el otro lado del gran salón, observé cómo los muy descarados se atrevían a intercambiar palabras, risas y miradas. De alguna manera me estaba colmando la paciencia el ver tanto cinismo que desprendían el uno del otro sobre mi presencia. Sin ser capaz de controlar mis emociones, sentí como mi puño se cerraba con fuerza gracias a la burlona sonrisa que soltaba mi prometida cada vez que el muy imbécil Konatsiano le decía algo. No, claro que no. No le iba a permitir que por ningún motivo me humillara de esa manera frente a los presentes.

—Todo sigue estando bajo control, Príncipe—habló Piccolo, provocando que despegará mis ojos de la dirección dónde se encontraba la mujer terrícola en compañía de Tapion. —Justo como usted lo dejo.

Moderé mi respiración y le sostuve la mirada.

—Cómo debe de ser, Piccolo—dije, y le di un leve trago a mi copa de vino.

—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Príncipe Vegeta—dijo Tenshien Han—Le aseguro que todas sus órdenes, se han estado cumpliendo al pie de la letra.

—Eso espero—dije rápidamente sin dudarlo.

Solamente la música se escuchó de fondo.

—Lamento interrumpir su pequeña reunión—habló Tarble en cuanto se posó a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de nosotros—, pero necesito hablar contigo, hermano—terminó de decir, sin intenciones de despegar sus ojos de los presentes.

Piccolo y Tenshien Han, no necesitaron de palabras claras para entender que era momento de retirarse del lugar, pero antes, decidieron hacer una pequeña reverencia ante nuestras presencias para después retirarse del lugar.

—Espero que lo que tengas que decir—comencé a remeter contra Tarble mientras posaba mis ojos sobre su dirección—, sea lo suficientemente bueno, cómo para atreverte a interrumpir, mocoso.

Tarble apartó la mirada por un segundo, y pude observar cómo cerraba el puño en señal de estar tenso por la situación.

—Es sobre la visita que quiere mi padre que haga a la sección 4—exclamó, y se atrevió a posar nuevamente sus ojos sobre mí. —Necesito tu consejo, ¿Cómo puedo hacerle entender a nuestro padre, que no me interesa en lo más mínimo acudir a ese lugar?

Le sostuve la mirada sin intenciones de emitir palabra alguna, ya que no me esperaba que acudiera a mí para ese tipo de situaciones.

—Mocoso… ¿Acaso tú…?—comencé a preguntar, pero Tarble me interrumpió drásticamente.

—Claro que no, Vegeta—replicó inmediatamente ante mi insinuación— ¿Por qué todos creen que, si uno no quiere acudir al prostíbulo, significa que no somos partidarios del sexo femenino?

Apreté los labios en señal de estar buscando una buena explicación a su pregunta, sin embargo, no fui capaz de hacerlo.

—Por el simple hecho de que sí no accedes a la sección 4, significa que no te agradan las mujeres—respondí a su pregunta con base a la larga experiencia que poseía sobre ese tema. —Y eso implica que te inclinas por…

—¡Diablos, Vegeta!—exclamó Tarble mientras soltaba un leve sonido desde lo más profundo de su garganta en señal de fastidio— ¿Y porque simplemente no pueden pensar que uno, ya encontró a la chica adecuada? —me preguntó y bajó la mirada por un segundo antes de agregar: — Que sólo con ella quieres estar, y con nadie más.

Tragué un poco de saliva ante sus últimas palabras y solté un leve sonido de fastidio.

—Déjame decirte, Tarble, que esos sentimientos… como el amor—comencé explicar—, solamente te hacer ser más débil de lo que ya eres.

Pude visualizar como mi hermano menor posó sus ojos llenos de furia sobre mi rostro en señal de estar, prácticamente, al borde de un ataque de sinceridad

—Por favor, hermano, no me hagas apoyar a mi madre, sobre el hecho de que eres un insensible y de que careces de empatía por los demás—confesó, sin intenciones de apartar sus ojos llenos de resentimiento sobre mí, gracias a mis últimas palabras.

—Me interesa un carajo, lo que tu madre y tú, piensen sobre mí—repliqué inmediatamente, sin dudarlo ni un segundo y me atreví a soltar un leve sonido de fastidio ante la situación.

—Dime algo, Vegeta—volvió a hablar para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo—¿Te gustaría que la mujer que este contigo, como por ejemplo tu futura esposa, la princesa Bulma—pausó por un segundo en medio de su larga pregunta—, también compartiera la cama con otros, y no solamente contigo?

Tardé un breve segundo en responder a esa pregunta, ya que era algo que jamás me había planteado y mucho menos, me había puesto a reflexionar.

—Por supuesto que no—respondí en automático, sin prestar la más mínima atención a mis palabras. —No entiendo ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el tema, mocoso?

—Entonces ¿Por qué nosotros si tenemos que hacerlo? ¿Para demostrar que somos lo suficientemente hombres?—me preguntó, esperando respuesta inmediata.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, mocoso—le respondí y esbocé una leve sonrisa—Porque somos hombres.

Tarble tardó un segundo en reaccionar, pero si fui capaz de observar como bajaba la mirada gracias a mis últimas palabras.

—Déjame decirte algo, Vegeta—comenzó a hablar—, te admiró como guerrero saiyajin, admiro tu fuerza y resistencia, sin embargo—pausó por un momento para volver a posar sus ojos sobre mi dirección—, tengo que reconocer que careces de muchas otras cosas más, por ejemplo… de buenos y nobles sentimientos—me sostuvo la mirada y agregó sin titubear: — ¿Acaso alguna vez has sentido algo en tu corazón que no sea orgullo y amor propio? ¿Qué me dices de Agatha? ¿A ella sí llegaste a amarla?

De alguna manera, no fui capaz de replicar ante su última pregunta.

—Eso pensé—volvió a hablar—Te recomiendo que prestes atención a tu alrededor—me sugirió—No querrás que la gente empiece a divulgar, que tu futura esposa, ha puesto los ojos en otro, que no seas tú, hermano—terminó de aconsejarme mientras posaba sus ojos en dirección a dónde se encontraba la mujer terrícola en compañía del imbécil de Tapion.

Preso de mi enojo, solté un leve sonido de fastidio desde lo más profundo de mi garganta y apreté el puño fuertemente al comprobar lo que Tarble me había dicho hace un segundo. Y sin dudarlo ni por un segundo, me giré sobre mí lugar y emprendí camino a paso largo hacia la dirección donde se encontraban ese par.

.

.

—No sabes lo contenta que estoy en tu compañía—le confesé a Tapion, el cual solamente esbozó una leve sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento. —Me refiero, al hecho de poder entablar una conversación decente y civilizada con alguien que no carece de buenos modales ni educación—me corregí inmediatamente, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. —Y que no me hace sentir tan incómoda en medio de todas estas razas—añadí mientras apuntaba con mi dedo, rápidamente a mi alrededor.

—Déjame decirte, que si fuera Vegeta, no te dejaría sola ni por un momento—me dijo, y me mostró sus dientes.

Le miré por un segundo, y bajé el rostro para tratar de ocultar mis ruborizadas mejillas, las cuales se encendieron gracias a su inesperado comentario.

— Y yo, debo confesar que no lamento para nada interrumpir su bello momento—habló la voz de Vegeta en cuanto detuvo su paso frente a nosotros.

Mi corazón se detuvo unos cuantos segundos al escuchar su voz tan singular y fría, que no dudé ni por un momento, borrar mi amplia sonrisa ante su presencia. Tapion por su parte, aclaró su garganta por un segundo e inclinó su cuerpo ante la inesperada presencia de Vegeta.

—Vegeta—salió de sus labios brevemente, una vez que volvió a enderezar su cuerpo y mantuvo la frente en alto ante el príncipe de la raza saiyajin.

—No tengo porqué pedirte permiso para bailar esta pieza con mi futura _esposa_ —puso mucho énfasis a su última palabra y extendió su mano a mi dirección mientras clavaba sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre los míos. —¿O acaso si tengo que hacerlo?

Dirigió su desafiante mirada sobre el rostro de Tapion y esbozó una sonrisa en señal de triunfo total ante la incómoda situación. Sin embargo, pude observar como las facciones en el rostro de Tapion, se suavizaron para darle entrada a una neutra expresión ante la última pregunta por parte de Vegeta.

—Por supuesto que no, su majestad—replicó Tapion, y bajó la mirada.

—Eso pensé—dijo, y me tomó de la mano, sin previo aviso.

Solamente fui capaz de sentir el frío, pero a la vez, cálido contacto de la palma de su mano sobre la mía. Una vez que nos posamos sobre la pista de baile, fue inevitable sentir como su brazo rodeó mi cintura e inmediatamente, y de un sólo movimiento, pude sentir su cuerpo muy cerca del mío. E inclusive, también pude sentir cómo se me cortaba la respiración gracias a su inesperado movimiento.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —me preguntó Vegeta en cuanto posó sus ojos negros sobre los míos, cuestionándome.

Fruncí el ceño en señal de estar confundida por su pregunta.

—No entiendo a que te refieres, Vegeta—repliqué, en cuanto recobré la cordura.

—Creíste que te permitiría que me vieras la cara de estúpido y me humillaras en frente de todos—me dijo, y apretó los dientes antes de proseguir—, al estar insinuándote y coqueteando con el imbécil de Tapion —frunció el ceño al terminar su oración.

Abrí mis ojos como platos y fue inevitable el sentir, nuevamente, cómo la sangre que circulaba por mis venas, me quemaba por dentro al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

—Disculpa—repliqué inmediatamente mientras clavaba mis ojos llenos de rabia sobre los suyos—Si el hecho de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras civilizadas y tener una conversación decente con él—pausé por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire—, te parece que estoy coqueteando…déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado.

Le sostuve la mirada para darle a entender que no me iba a dejar intimidar por su fría y arrogante actitud, ni mucho menos, por la dura expresión que poseía en ese momento sobre su rostro.

—Pues déjame decirte que a mí, me parece todo lo contrario—dijo, e hizo más fuerte su agarre para que no olvidará, que en ese preciso momento, me encontraba acorralada por sus fuertes brazos. Sin posibilidades de poder escapar de él.

Apreté la mandíbula en señal de fastidio por su estúpido comentario. Y fue en ese momento que el vomito verbal se hizo presente, y fue imposible evitarlo. Cuando me di cuenta de ello, ya estaba escupiendo las primeras y sinceras palabras desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y cordura del momento.

—Eres un cínico, Vegeta—le dije, en automático, sin intenciones de despegar mis ojos de los suyos—, al menos yo sólo intercambio palabras, no como tú, que compartes la cama con cuanta mujer se te atraviesa por el camino.

De ninguna manera iba ser tan específica, ni mucho menos idiota en decirle que estaba consciente de las visitas de No.18 a su alcoba. Después de unos segundos, visualicé inmediatamente cómo las facciones de su rostro se suavizaron para darle entrada a una expresión neutra por mi confesión.

—Eso es algo que a ti, princesita, no te incumbe en lo más mínimo—replicó en cuanto recobró la coherencia—, déjame decirte que yo puedo compartir la cama con cuanta mujer se me atreviese, eso, es lo que nos define cómo hombres—esbozó una cínica sonrisa—, sin embargo, sí una mujer comparte la cama con varios hombres, sólo se le puede definir cómo una puta.

Ahogué un leve sonido de fastidio en mi garganta al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Por desgracia, el muy cabrón, tenía toda la razón. Sin embargo, tenía que encontrar la manera de impedirle al muy bastardo, que me humillara y pisoteara la poca dignidad que me quedaba como mujer, pero lamentablemente aún no contaba con una buena estrategia para ello.

—Dime algo, Bulma—volvió a decir para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito. —¿Tú me vas a dar lo que ellas me dan? —me preguntó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sobre sus finos labios.

Quedé atónica por un momento ante su última pregunta. Posé mis ojos sobre sus labios y me mordí la lengua para impedir a toda costa, que el odio y rabia de ese momento, respondieran por mí, tenía que pensar con el cerebro y no con el corazón.

—Si mal no lo recuerdo—comencé a hablar mientras volvía mis ojos a su dirección—, tú me dijiste que para obtener algo, se debe dar algo a cambio del mismo o de más valor para conseguirlo—pausé por un segundo antes de proseguir—, entonces sí tengo que compartir la cama contigo…sólo para mantener la poca dignidad de mujer que me queda—bajé la mirada inmediatamente antes de decir mis últimas palabras—, que así sea.

Vegeta no emitió palabra alguna durante unos leves segundos, así que decidí posar nuevamente mis ojos sobre su rostro, sólo para descubrir que el muy imbécil, dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo sobre sus labios.

—Tentadora propuesta de tu parte, mí princesa—dijo, y acercó su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros de mis labios para tomar mi mentón con sus dedos y obligarme a verle directamente a los ojos—Pero necesito pensarlo—agregó, y sin poder defenderme, depositó sus finos labios sobre los míos.

No fui capaz de reaccionar en el momento, ya que el muy cínico, me tomó por sorpresa, sólo pude sentir sus suaves labios aprisionando los míos. El beso fue corto y delicado, después de reaccionar, me atreví a romper el beso, bruscamente y me volví a topar con sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre los míos. Estuve a punto de replicar, con un golpe, un insulto, lo que fuera, pero todas mis intenciones de hacerlo fueron interrumpidas drásticamente por la voz del Rey Vegeta. Inmediatamente, dirigimos nuestros ojos y cuerpo, una vez que nos separamos, a la dirección de donde provenía la voz del monarca Saiyajin.

—Me atrevo a interrumpir tan bella y especial noche—habló para captar la atención de todos los presentes—, sólo para agradecer su presencia en Vegetasei, con el motivo del compromiso de mi hijo mayor, el príncipe Vegeta, con la hermosa y única, Bulma Brief, la princesa del planeta tierra—posó sus ojos sobre mi persona y elevó su copa de champagne en señal de respeto hacia mi dirección y añadió—Por los futuros Reyes de Vegetasei ¡Salud!.

Todos los presentes, excepción de mí, elevaron sus copas en señal de empatía con el Rey Vegeta, sin embargo, después de unos segundos, tuve que acceder, para tratar de aguardar las aparecían, al menos por esa noche y enfrente de todos los invitados. Así, que de un sólo trago, vacié mi copa. Cuando me di la media vuelta para reiniciar mis insultos hacia Vegeta, descubrí que el muy cabrón, me había dejado completamente sola en medio de la pista de baile. Llené mis pulmones de aire y lo solté lentamente, medité por un segundo mis opciones y decidí escaparme por un instante de las miradas, y presentes en la cena.

.

.

—¿Así que Vegeta volvió a caer en tus garras, querida? —Le preguntó Gyda directamente a su dama de compañía.

—Como lo escuchó, su majestad—contestó No.18, y dibujó una amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios.

La Reina de los Saiyajin soltó una leve carcajada de satisfacción antes las últimas palabras por parte de No.18.

—Jamás tuve duda sobre tus cualidades y _encantos_ —dijo Gyda, y le puso mucho énfasis a su última palabra.

—Gracias, mi reina—replicó No.18, mientras inclinaba la cabeza levemente en señal de agradecimientos por sus palabras.

—Por cierto, fue inevitable el no percatarme de la cercanía de la princesa Bulma con Tapion—le mencionó Gyda a su dama de compañía y elevó una de sus cejas en señal de estar disfrutando el momento.

No. 18 por su parte, solamente bajó la mirada por un segundo, pero no reaccionó inmediatamente ante la confesión por parte de su reina.

—Creo que podríamos sacar ventaja de eso—volvió a hablar Gyda para captar la mirada de No.18, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

—No entiendo, su majestad—dijo No.18 en cuanto clavó sus ojos sobre los de su reina.

—No te preocupes, pronto lo entenderás—replicó Gyda y le dio un trago a su copa de vino, sin despegar sus ojos de su dama de compañía—, por el momento, necesito que no quites tus ojos de encima de Bulma—le dijo y sonrió ampliamente—, que por cierto, la he perdido de vista desde hace un par de minutos—añadió y posó sus ojos esmeraldas sobre la pista de baile, tratando de localizar a la princesa terrícola, sin éxito alguno.

—Abandonó el salón hace un par de minutos, su majestad—le confesó No.18 mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Bien, entonces no pierdas el tiempo y quiero que averigüe lo que está haciendo en este momento y con quien se pueda encontrar—le ordenó Gyda a su dama de compañía—, en pocas palabras, quiero que seas su sombra, sin que ella lo note ¿Entendido?

No. 18 le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo y asentó levemente con la cabeza en señal de afirmación ante las últimas palabras por parte de su reina.

—Bonitos pechos, su majestad—habló la voz de un hombre en cuanto Gyda y No.18 dirigieron sus ojos a la dirección de dónde provino la voz. —Podría jugar con ellos toda la noche y no me cansaría de disfrutarlos—agregó y le dio una mordida a la manzana que traía en su mano derecha.

—¡Ah! Eres tú ¿Por qué no me sorprende?—replicó Gyda y soltó un leve resoplido ante la presencia del hombre—Eres el único idiota que se atreve a interrumpir una conversación con vulgaridades—terminó de decir Gyda mientras apretaba la copa de vino entre su mano.

No.18 se volvió en su lugar y descubrió la identidad del sujeto tras ella. Era Turles, el comandante de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu y, prácticamente, la mano derecha de Lord Freezer.

—Una cualidad que tengo y que, por supuesto, me representa perfectamente, mi reina—replicó Turles y esbozó una cínica sonrisa de satisfacción y extendió sus brazo hacia la dirección de la monarca Saiyajin en señal de estar disfrutando de sus últimas palabras.

Gyda apretó la mandíbula en señal de fastidio gracias a la inesperada y cínica reacción de Turles, ante sus últimas palabras.

—¿Por qué me molesto? Nunca cambiarás—dijo Gyda y de un sólo trago vació su copa de vino—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Si bien lo recuerdo, solamente seríamos bendecidos por la presencia de tu amo en la ceremonia nupcial.

Turles le dio nuevamente una mordida a su manzana y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras masticaba el pequeño bocado de fruta.

—Y estás en lo correcto, Gyda—respondió Turles, sin dudarlo. —Pero eso, sólo aplica para la presencia de Lord Freezer, no la mía—dijo mientras mostraba su perfecta dentuda ante la presencia de la reina Saiyajin y su dama de compañía. —Además… tengo valiosa información que pude ser de tu interés—agregó y posó sus ojos sobre No. 18.

Gyda bajó la mirada por un segundo para meditar las últimas palabras por parte de Turles, la mano derecha de Freezer.

—Entonces no pierdas el tiempo fantaseando con mi chica—dijo Gyda para captar la atención del Saiyajin, consiguiéndolo—, y habla de una vez.

Turles le miró directamente y le mostró sus dientes en señal de estar disfrutando el momento.

—No te será tal fácil, mi reina—salió de sus labios y movió su cabeza negativamente—Verás, necesito... ya sabes—comenzó a explicar y dio unos pasos a la dirección de Gyda—…liberarme… y tú necesitas información sobre los movimientos de Freezer, la cual yo te puedo proporcionar a cambio de ayudarme con mi pequeña necesidad—terminó de explicar mientras dejaba salir un leve y grave sonido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Gyda chasqueó su lengua ante la breve explicación por parte de Turles, y posó sus ojos a la dirección donde se encontraba el Rey Vegeta en compañía de varios de sus hombres de confianza.

—No.18, quiero que busques por Raditz y lo traigas a mi presencia—le ordenó a su ama de compañía en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre su dirección.

No.18 solamente asentó con la cabeza e inmediatamente emprendió camino en busca del hermano mayor de Kakaroto.

—¿Para qué diablos quieres al idiota de mi hermano? —preguntó inmediatamente Turles en cuanto perdió de vista a No.18

—Espera y ya lo verás—respondió Gyda y apretó los labios.

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando No.18 estuvo de regreso en compañía de Raditz ante la presencia de Gyda y Turles.

—Mi reina—salió de los labios de Raditz mientras hacia una leve reverencia ante la esposa de su Rey. —¿En qué le puedo servir? — preguntó inmediatamente en cuanto terminó su reverencia.

—Hermano, que gusto de verte—dijo Turles, y se atrevió a mostrarle su prefecta dentadura en señal de cinismo total.

Raditz le fulminó con la mirada y soltó un sonido de fastidio ante la presencia de su hermano, el desertor del ejército Saiyajin.

—No puedo decir lo mismo—replicó Raditz, con una expresión neutra sobre su rostro.

—Ya tendrán tiempo para terminar su pequeña discusión familiar—habló Gyda para captar la atención de los hermanos saiyajin. —Raditz, necesito que lleves al Rey Vegeta a la sección 4 y le indiques a Ginger que lo tenga complacido en todo lo que lo que pida por un tiempo—terminó de decir Gyda en cuando clavó sus ojos nuevamente a la dirección dónde se encontraba su esposo, prácticamente, ebrio.

—Por el resto de la noche—dijo Turles y soltó una leve risita

Gyda lo fulminó con la mirada y soltó un leve sonido de fastidio.

—Entendido, su majestad—replicó Raditz e hizo una leve reverencia ante la presencia de su reina.

Raditz se volvió en su lugar para emprender camino, pero fue inevitable que dirigiera sus ojos a dirección de No.18 para dedicarle una rápida, pero intensa mirada, para después poder cumplir las órdenes de su reina. No. 18 por su parte apretó los labios al notar la intensa mirada por parte del saiyajin, que fue inevitable corresponder a esa mirada.

—No.18—habló Gyda, para llamar la atención de su dama de compañía—, olvídate de Raditz y enfócate en la princesa terrícola ¿Entendido?

No.18 reaccionó inmediatamente ante el llamado de su reina, que solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza y emprender viaje a la salida del salón para localizar a la princesa Bulma, y así poder cumplir las indicaciones de su reina.

—¡Uff! Que intenso momento—dijo Turles en tono de burla.

—Cállate y sígueme—le ordenó Gyda en cuanto esquivó su persona para pasar de largo hacia la salida del lugar.

—Sus deseos son ordenes, su majestad—replicó Turles y soltó una leve carcajada en cuanto le siguió el paso a la reina Saiyajin.

.

.

—Espera, No. 18—dijo Raditz una vez que detuvo el paso de tras de la dama de compañía de Gyda.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Raditz? ¿Qué acaso no tenías órdenes que obedece?—preguntó inmediatamente en cuanto se volvió en su lugar para toparse con la presencia del Saiyajin. —Porque yo, sí.

Raditz soltó un leve sonido de fastidio.

—Algo que, obviamente, voy a cumplir—replicó sin dudarlo—, pero primero necesitamos hablar—añadió mientras se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de No.18.

Ella por su parte tragó una poco de saliva y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—No hay nada que hablar—le sostuvo la mirada—, lo que paso entre nosotros fue un error, el cual no volveré a cometer—continuó sin intenciones de apartar su mirada de los ojos negros del Saiyajin.

—Querrás decir _errores_ —replicó Raditz poniendo mucho énfasis a su última palabra— ¿O acaso tengo que recordarte que no solamente fue una vez?

—Por supuesto que no—respondió No.18—entonces no _los_ volveré a cometer—agregó mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Raditz la fulminó con la mirada, llena de rabia y enojo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que obedecer a Gyda y cumplir sus órdenes? —preguntó, sin intenciones de despegar sus ojos llenos de resentimientos de los de No.18.

—Por el simple hecho, de que si no fuera por ella, yo estaría en la sección 4 siendo follada por cualquier salvaje animal que existen sobre el universo—respondió No.18, mientras sostenía el aliento en medio de su larga respuesta.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Sí te obliga a follar con el imbécil de Vegeta—contraatacó el saiyajin a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de su rostro.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo hago contra mi voluntad?—replicó con otra pregunta mientras aún le sostenía la mirada.

Raditz apretó la mandíbula ante su última confesión y soltó un sonido lleno de furia desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Me encanta follar con Vegeta—mintió.

—¡Cállate!—exclamó mientras cerraba su puño en señal de enojo y con su otra mano libre, aprisionó su cuello. —No te creo nada, eres una vil mentirosa y puta.

No.18 trató de aguantar lo más posible el agarré del Saiyajin, pero le fue imposible hacerlo por mucho tiempo, posó sus manos sobre la de Raditz, y trató de zafarse de su brusco movimiento.

—¿Y eso te gusta, ¡eh!? —a penas y pudo soltar la pregunta en medio del agarré—, te exista que sea una puta y que follé con el imbécil de Vegeta ¿Eh? —volvió a tratar de hablar.

Raditz por su parte hizo más fuerte su agarre ante las últimas palabras y de un brusco movimiento liberó su cuello, provocando que No.18 tomara una fuerte bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento.

—¡No, claro que no! —replicó Raditz en medio de un grito ahogado.

—Eso no te importo cuando me follaste por detrás—pudo decir No.18 en cuanto recuperó el aliento y postura ante el saiyajin.

Raditz clavó sus ojos llenos de rabia y resentimiento sobre los de No.18.

—Porque a diferencia de tí—le apuntó con su dedo índice—, yo sí creí que había algo entre nosotros, algo especial—pausó por un momento—, que estúpido fui al creer que había encontrado a la mujer correcta para formar una familia—se llevó las manos a su nuca para recargar su cabeza en señal de incredulidad del momento.

Fue inevitable que No.18 abriera sus ojos como platos ante las últimas palabras por parte de Raditz, tanta fue sorpresa, que no fue capaz de reaccionar en el momento.

—Pero sólo resultaste ser una puta más—salió de los labios del Saiyajin en cuanto se volvió en su lugar y emprendió camino para cumplir las órdenes de la reina saiyajin.

No.18 aún seguía estática por el momento, bajó la mirada y apretó los labios para tratar de ahogar un sonido de enojo, tristeza y desprecio por su persona. El único hombre al que ha amado, la consideraba una puta, y nada más. Todo gracias a Gyda, la cual había salvado su vida, pero también se atrevió a destruirla, en cuanto le ordenó que compartiera la cama con Vegeta. Eso era lo único que tenía que hacer para mantener a salvo la vida de Raditz.

.

.

Tenía que reconocer que, estando en la sección 1 del palacio, ya no me parecían tan incultos e ignorantes los saiyajin, ya que dentro de la enorme biblioteca y salón, había gran variedad de literatura clásica, escritores reconocidos y sobre todo, varios instrumentos musicales y pinturas clásicas. Toda una gran sala dedicada al arte y cultura. Me sentía como una adicta a la ropa en medio de una enorme tienda de desde cuentos y rebajas por fin de temporada. Sonreí ampliamente para mí misma y decidí dirigirme directamente a la sección de ciencia y escoger algunos cuántos libros para disminuir mi aburrimiento dentro de los últimos días que me quedaba de soltería, ya que, exactamente, en tres días, sería la ceremonia nupcial de mi desafortunado matrimonio con Vegeta. Y aún no se me permitía trabajar en el laboratorio, y eso sería posible, hasta que fuera legalmente la esposa del Príncipe.

—Estúpidas tradiciones—me dije a mi misma mientras apilaba los libros sobre la mesa para poder llevarlos a mi habitación.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, pero fue inevitable detener mi paso al escuchar una melodía de piano en la habitación de instrumentos. Lentamente bajé los escalos hasta llegar al primer piso y estaba decidida a abandonar la habitación, pero el sonido de las teclas del piano era delicada y adictiva, que no tuve más remedio que emprender caminó para descubrir al autor de esa hermosa melodía. ¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa? Descubrir al Príncipe Tarble sentado sobre el banquillo del piano a punto de terminar con su hermosa canción. Una vez que terminó, me atreví a emprender camino hacia su dirección.

—Hermosa melodía—le dije.

Tarble por su parte volvió sus ojos hacia mi dirección e inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar para hacer una pequeña reverencia ante mi inesperada presencia.

—Muchas gracias, Princesa—replicó a mi saludo en cuanto enderezo su cuerpo.

Solté una leve risita ante su nerviosa reacción, la cual fue inevitable notar.

—Reconozco cuando alguien tiene talento—le dije e incline mi cuerpo ante su presencia en señal de cortesía—No hemos tenido el placer de que nos presenten oficialmente—agregué en cuando enderecé mi cuerpo. —Mi nombre es Bulma Brief.

El menor de los herederos me miró por un segundo y esbozó una leve, pero tímida sonrisa ante mi inesperado comentario.

—Es un placer, su majestad—dijo—Mi nombre es Tarble.

—Tengo que reconocer qué eres igual de apuesto que tu hermano—salió de mis labios, inconscientemente. —Sin embargo, también tengo que reconocer que, a simple vista, percibo mejores intenciones que las de tu hermano. Más bien, un carácter más dócil y amable.

Pude visualizar que las mejillas del Príncipe Saiyajin se encendieron en automático en cuanto terminé de decir mis últimas palabras. Y fue inevitable soltar una leve risita de empatía por el chico.

—Gracias, Princesa. Sus palabras son muy amables—replicó como pudo, entre pausas.

—¡Ay! No tienes nada que agradecer—repliqué inmediatamente—Desafortunadamente vamos a ser familia, así que no te pongas modoso.

Me mordí la lengua al meditar mis últimas palabras. Genial. Una vez más durante la noche, había metido la pata al no reflexionar mis palabras antes de emitirlas.

—Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención decir eso—me corregí lo más pronto posible.

Tarble me miró por un segundo y volvió a bajar la mirada para después soltar un leve suspiro.

—No tiene que disculparse en nada, Princesa—me dijo, y posó nuevamente sus ojos hacia mi dirección. —Aunque no lo crea, la entiendo perfectamente.

Quedé en silencio por un segundo, inhalé un poco de aire y lo solté lentamente.

—Perdone mi atrevimiento—comenzó a hablar para captar mi atención—, pero ¿Porque no se encuentra en su cena de compromiso? —me preguntó Tarble en cuanto posé mis ojos sobre los suyos.

—Lo mismo te pregunto ¿Por qué no estás con tu raza? —repliqué con una pregunta.

Tarble me sostuvo la mirada por un segundo antes de contestar a mi pregunta.

—Porque es tradición que al final de una celebración, todos terminar ebrios y discutiendo por idioteces—por fin contestó a mí pregunta y dibujó una sonrisa sobre sus labios. —Algo que no comparto con los de mi raza.

—Eso pensé—dije y le mostré mis dientes—Yo quise escapar de las miradas de todos, sólo por un instante—contesté a su pregunta anterior—Ya que una vez que este casada con Vegeta, eso será imposible—añadí mientras posaba una de mis manos sobre el piano.

Quedamos en silencio por un segundo, hasta que la voz del príncipe decidió romperlo.

—Sí me lo permite, princesa—comenzó a hablar para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo—debería darle una oportunidad a mi hermano—pausó por un momento—no todo el tiempo ha sido un idiota sin sentimientos—me miró fijamente—Todo cambio cuando…

Se detuvo de golpe en cuanto Vados irrumpió en la habitación, captando la atención de Tarble y, posteriormente, la mía.

—He estado muy preocupada por usted, su majestad—dijo Vados en cuanto se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetro de distancia de nosotros. —El Rey Vegeta ha estado preguntando por su presencia e igual que la Reina.

—Lo siento—dije y le mostré mis dientes en señal de cinismo total—, pero pensé que sería un buen momento para seguir tu consejo, y conocer la sección número 1 del palacio.

Vados me sostuvo la mirada acusadora, casi pude sentir el estar en medio del regaño que una madre preocupada le hacía a su pequeña hija.

—Fue mi culpa, Vados—habló Tarble para distraer su regaño de madre sobre protectora. —Soy culpable de raptar a la princesa del baile y convencerla a que tomará un pequeño tour.

Vados se tensó al escuchar la voz del Príncipe pronunciar su nombre, que solamente fue capaz de bajar la mirada y quedar en silencio por un momento, antes de reaccionar adecuadamente.

—Siendo ese el motivo, entonces me retiro—dijo Vados y se volvió en su lugar, pero la voz de Tarble le impidió emprender caminó hacia la salida.

—Vados, necesitamos hablar—dijo, y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia su dirección.

Pude visualizar como Vados detuvo su paso rápidamente al sentir la presencia de Tarble detrás de ella, que lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue volverse en su lugar y toparse con su tierna mirada sobre sus ojos.

—Lo siento, príncipe, pero creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar—replicó Vados en cuanto bajó la mirada para evitar los ojos negros del Príncipe Tarble.

—Por favor—suplicó el menor de los herederos.

—Yo, no pue…

—Claro que puedes—interrumpí a Vados enmedio de su negativa respuesta—Te ordenó que le des una oportunidad al Príncipe de hablar contigo—le ordené, y guiñé uno de mis ojos en dirección a Tarble.

Él por su parte se ruborizó por el gesto y me sonrió ampliamente en señal de agradecimiento.

—Su majestad—replicó Vados, sorprendida.

—No hay nada que cuestionar—le dije, y comencé a emprender camino hacia la salida—Yo estaré a fuera, cuidando que nadie se atreva a interrumpirlos—terminé de decir en cuanto cerré la puerta detrás de mi espalda.

Una vez que cerré la puerta tras de mí, recargué mi espalda en el enorme portor y me atreví a soltar una leve risita de complicidad por el momento.

—¿Por qué percibo que acaba de comerte una travesura, princesa? —preguntó la voz de Tapion del otro lado del corredor.

Ahogué un leve sonido de susto e inmediatamente posé mis ojos sobre los de Tapion, y solté un leve suspiro de alivio al descubrir su presencia.

—Me has metido un gran susto—salió de mis labios en combinación con una picara sonrisa—Y claro que no he cometido ninguna travesura.

Tapion dibujó una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios y comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección. Una vez que se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, pude comprobar nuevamente, que su altura era de casi dos metros. Tanto que tuve que elevar mi mentón para poder verle a los ojos.

—Entonces aceptará bailar conmigo para asegurarse de que no diga absolutamente nada sobre su travesura—me dijo, y extendió su mano a mi dirección.

Miré por un momento su mano y medité por un segundo su petición.

—Pero sí no he hecho nada—repliqué inmediatamente en cuanto posé nuevamente mis ojos sobre los suyos.

—¿Entonces porque aceptó mi petición a bailar? —preguntó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo sobre sus finos labios.

—¿De qué hablas, yo no he…—no pude terminar mi oración, ya que efectivamente, cómo él lo había dicho, ya tenía mi mano sobre la suya.

Fue inevitable que me ruborizará ante el inexplicable movimiento de mi cuerpo. Y de un sólo movimiento, sentí como uno de sus brazos rodeó mi cintura, con delicadeza y comenzó a guiarme lentamente sobre el enorme corredor. Nuestro baile no duro mucho, pero para mí fue lento y placentero, por el simple hecho de compartir una pieza tan delicada y cortés con una persona que no carecía de modales. Fue increíble y más el saber que era todo un caballero, una cualidad que Vegeta no poseía y dudaba que lo hiciera. Nos detuvimos lentamente y separamos nuestros cuerpos para vernos directamente a los ojos.

—Fue un placer compartir esta pieza con una bella dama—dijo Tapion mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia ante mi presencia en señal de agradecimiento.

—Es placer fue todo mío, Conde—respondí a su cortés movimiento y le mostré mis dientes en señal de empatía.

—No me queda más que despedirme—dijo y se atrevió a depositar un beso sobre el dorso de mi mano en señal de caballerosidad—Es momento de que me retiré, aquí las paredes tiene oídos y ojos—pausó por un momento—y nunca me lo perdonaría, sí por mi culpa, usted se metiera en un grave problema—terminó de explicar en cuanto se volvió en su lugar para emprender camino.

No fui capaz de reaccionar, ni mucho menos replicar ante sus últimas palabras, sólo pude ser capaz de soltar un leve suspiro de alivio, y de respirar nuevamente. No tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque me sentía tan nerviosa estando cerca de Tapion.

«No, Bulma, aleja esos pensamientos de tu mente—me dije a misma—, él llegó tarde a tu vida y así debe continuar, sí quieres mantener a salvo a tu gente y planeta. »

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo):** Hola, principalmente quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer el capítulo anterior de mi historia, y sobre todo que hayan dejado su comentario y están al pendiente de mi _fic_ desde el primer capítulo (Y a los lectores (as) que también están pendientes de mi _fic_ , y no dejan comentario, también les agradezco mucho). Por otra parte, muchas gracias por sus _favorites_ , _follows_ y _reviews_. En verdad, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y más, el saber que la historia es de su total agrado. Espero que hayan disfrutado del la actualización y que haya sido de su total agrado.

Por otra parte, quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por mi notable ausencia en el _fandom_. En verdad, estos últimos días he estado muy ocupada y no conté con el tiempo suficiente para redactar, y actualizar a tiempo. Pero no os preocupéis, mis queridas (os) lectoras (es) , que no planeo abandonar la historia, ni mucho menos dejarla inconclusa. Un enorme beso y abrazo.

Ya saben, sí les gustó el nuevo capítulo, no olviden dejar su reviews/comentario. Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar y compartir mis historias: Leer sus opiniones.

 _ **Sindy Milash:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En verdad me alegra mucho el corazón cada unas de ellas, lo digo en verdad, es un enorme placer el leerte nuevamente. Hahaha, Ya sabes, quería seguir con esas costumbres tan salvajes e incivilizadas por parte de los Saiyajin, en el hecho de que entre más mujeres pasen por su cama, es señal de ser todo una macho (¿?) ¿Tú crees que tengo talento? Solamente puedo decir que me gusta mucho esta pareja y me pareció digno el dedicarles un fic muy bien detallado y con mucho drama. Respecto a Vados y Tarble, sólo puedo confesar que me encantó la idea de ellos dos juntos, son tan adorables *0* Y sobre No. 18, te juró que nunca fue mi intención el sembrar ese odio por ella (Lo juro por Kamisama), pero déjame decirte que eso disminuirá conforme avancen los capítulos (Eso espero xD). Un enorme abrazo y besos de mi parte hasta dónde te encuentres, querida._

 _ **Karito:**_ _Hola. Déjame decirte que me agrada mucho el leerte nuevamente. Y sí, yo siempre he creído en que Vegeta fue el primero en caer rendido ante los encantos de nuestra querida Bulma. Un enorme beso y abrazo hasta donde sea que te encentres. Saludos!_

 _ **Paula:**_ _Hola, primer que nada quiero agradecerte por dejar tu comentario. Y respecto a el, creo que esa parte de Vegeta, es la que más me gusta. El hecho de que sea un burlón y cínico, me fascina, aunque creo que nuestra querida Bulma, no es muy fanática de ello. Un enorme beso y abrazo hasta donde sea que te encentres. Saludos!_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball Súper y Dragón Ball GT son propiedad de FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, y Akira Toriyama.**

" **Orgulloso Corazón"**

 **Capítulo 6**

 _Vegeta_

Los golpes de mis puños se impactaban con mucha fuerza al centro del saco de box. Cada vez que no podía reconciliar el sueño, el mejor remedio para pasar el tiempo, era entrenando en la sección 3. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, ya que desgraciadamente, por culpa de la estúpida princesita Bulma, no había podido dormir bien en los últimos días, más bien, desde que el estúpido de mi padre, arregló la boda sin consultármelo. Apreté mi puño al recordar la insolente actitud que poseía la heredera al trono del planeta tierra, me era imposible reconocer que era de las pocas mujeres que colmaba mi paciencia con su arrogante actitud e insultos. De un momento a otro, mis movimientos y golpes aumentaron drásticamente al recordar la descarada y cínica escenita romántica de ese par de imbéciles. No iba a permitir que de ninguna manera ese par de, Bulma y Tapion, se burlaran de mí y mucho menos que me humillaran y me hicieran quedar como un completo estúpido.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Terminé de ponerme mi armadura del traje de combate saiyajin y me senté a la orilla de la cama para ponerme mis botas, pero las manos de No.18 me lo impidieron por completo al entrelazarlas a la altura de mi pecho, aprisionándome con su agarre, sin intenciones de dejarme libre._

— _¿Por qué te tienes que ir tan deprisa? —preguntó y con sus dientes aprisionó el lóbulo de mi ojera e intento depositar sus labios sobre los míos._

 _Moví mi cabeza en señal de que desistiera de su inesperado movimiento. Ella por su parte, sonrió levemente y se apartó lentamente de mí, no sin antes depositar un beso en mi mejilla._

— _Que sea la última vez que intentas besarme—le dije, y de un sólo movimiento me levanté de la cama._

— _¿Acaso tus besos sólo están reservados para tu futura esposa? —me preguntó, y soltó una leve, pero burlona risita._

 _Apreté mi puño en señal de fastidio._

— _¡Cierra la puta boca! —elevé el tono de mi voz._

— _¡Tranquilo! Sólo era una pequeña broma—dijo, y estiró su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama. —Aunque dudo mucho que ella los esté reservando exclusivamente para ti… mi príncipe._

 _No reaccioné inmediatamente ante su último comentario, sólo pude sentir como la sangre me hervía desde el interior y quemaba mis entrañas._

— _¡Explícate! —fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios._

 _No.18 me mostró sus dientes y se enderezo en su lugar para verme directamente a los ojos._

— _Sólo te puedo decir que las voces dicen que tu futura esposa pasa mucho tiempo en compañía de Tapion—explicó y nuevamente soltó una burlona risita de satisfacción._

 _Me volví en mi lugar y decidí emprender camino a la salida de la habitación, pero la voz de No.18 se escuchó antes de que pudiera abandonar el lugar por completo._

— _No permitas que se burlen de ti, cariño—me dijo, y se levantó de su lugar para comenzar a vestirse._

 _Me detuve por un segundo, le dediqué una intensa, pero rápida mirada, y apreté los dientes para después salir del lugar y cerrar la puerta tras mi espalda._

 _-fin del flashback-_

Fue inevitable aumentar mi Ki al recordar sus últimas palabras, y mucho más, al dejarme llevar por las estúpidas insinuaciones. Mi pecho subía y bajaba conforme iba recuperando el aliento. Concentré toda mi energía en mi puño y lo estrellé contra la pared, dejando una gran abolladura sobre estructura de acero.

—No me equivoqué en venir a buscarte aquí—habló la voz de Kakarotto desde la entrada principal del aérea de entrenamiento. — ¿Problemas para reconciliar el sueño?

Enderecé mi cuerpo, y le miré directamente, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Es la mejor terapia que puedo conseguir para combatir el insomnio—respondí, y me dirigí a la orilla de la habitación para conseguir una botella de agua y enrollar una toalla en mi cuello.

—Eso pensé—replicó Kakarotto y soltó un leve suspiro de resignación. —Nunca vas a cambiar, Vegeta.

De un sólo trago vacié la botella de agua y la deposité encima de la mesa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué has averiguado de lo que te encargué? —le pregunté, sin rodeos.

Kakarotto por su parte entrelazo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y depositó una de sus manos debajo de su barbilla, tratando de recopilar la información que le acababa de solicitar.

—Verás, Vegeta… Efectivamente, la princesa Bulma pasa mucho tiempo con Tapion, últimamente—me informó, pero se atrevió a pausar por un momento, para recuperar su postura original— sin embargo, también es mi deber el informarte y resaltar, que no he visto nada inusual o afectuoso entre ellos… en pocas palabras, nada inapropiado que pueda causar problemas o que te haga pensar de la posibilidad de que exista algún tipo de relación amorosa entre ellos.

Inhalé un poco de airé y lo solté lentamente justo al escuchar las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios del hermano menor de Raditz. Por fin pude moderar mi respiración y recuperar mi aliento. Quedé en silenció, procesando toda la información que acababa de recibir.

—¿Vegeta? —habló la voz de Kakartto. — ¿Todo bien?

Deposité mis ojos en su dirección ante su llamado y apreté la mandíbula.

—Sí, eso es todo—respondí antes de esquivar su persona y emprender camino directamente a la salida del lugar, no sin antes agregar: —Te ordenó que continúes vigilando de cerca a ese par de imbéciles ¿Entendido?

Y sin más rodeos, salí completamente de la habitación.

.

.

Recargué mi nuca en la orilla de la tina de baño y sumergí todo mi cuerpo, dejando que el agua cubriera gran parte de él. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, y dejé que mi relajación se apoderará de mí por un momento. Sin embargo, no duró mucho, ya que la voz de Vados se hizo presente en la habitación de baño.

—¿Relajándose antes de la boda? —preguntó y provocó que abriera los ojos lentamente.

Posé mis ojos adónde se encontraba y solté un leve suspiro de resignación al recordar que dentro de un par de horas estaría oficialmente casada con el salvaje de Vegeta.

—Creí que al abrir mis ojos, me dirías que todo fue una horrible pesadilla—respondí, y enderecé mi cuerpo para que mi espalda se apoyará en la orilla de la tina.

Vados bajó la mirada por un segundo y depositó el par de toallas que traía consigo sobre el mueble que estaba en la entrada principal.

—Siento mucho no poder decirle lo que tanto anhela escuchar—me dijo, y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para quedar a mí altura.

Le miré por un segundo y le dediqué una amplia sonrisa de resignación en señal de agradecimiento al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

—No te preocupes, creo que nadie lo hará jamás—le dije.

El silenció se hizo presente por un par de segundos, el cual inmediatamente me decidí en romper.

—Pero no hablemos de lo miserable que será, aún más, mi vida, una vez que sea la esposa de Vegeta—comencé a hablar, para desaparecer el incómodo silencio. —Y dime, Vados ¿Pudieron arreglar las cosas entre Tarble y tú?

Fue inevitable el no percatarme del leve sonrojo que sus mejillas reflejaron al escuchar el nombre del joven heredero Saiyajin.

—No sé como agradecerle, princesa—respondió a mi pregunta mientras posaba sus ojos sobre los míos—Sí no hubiese intervenido y, prácticamente, ordenado que hablará con él, no hubiéramos podido aclarar las cosas.

Amplié mi sonrisa al escuchar sus últimas palabras y entrelacé mis brazos a la altura de mi clavícula sobre la orilla de la tina de baño y apoyé mi barbilla sobre ellos, sin intenciones de borrar mi sonrisa.

—¿Y bien, que paso? —volví a preguntar y le mostré mis dientes.

Vados por su parte sonrió delicadamente y soltó un leve suspiro de alivio.

—La única razón por la que Tarble aceptó cumplir y conquistar su primer planeta… fue por mí—respondió a mi pregunta. —En pocas palabras, sí Tarble no hubiera aceptado su primera misión y conquistado su primera planeta… yo estaría siendo ultrajada por cualquier salvaje saiyajin en estos momentos.

Levanté mi mentón en señal de asombro y volví a recargar mi espalda a la otra orilla de la tina de baño.

—Es lo más romántico que he escuchado en toda mi vida—dije, y solté una leve risita de complicidad.

Vados sonrió por lo bajo y volvió sus ojos en mi dirección, nuevamente.

—Algo que ninguna persona haría por mí—dije, y transformé mi risita de complicidad en una mueca de tristeza— y mucho menos, Vegeta.

—No diga eso, su majestad—replicó Vados, tratando de levantar mis ánimos—, le aseguro que si se diera una oportunidad con el Príncipe Vegeta, descubriría que no es tan cruel cómo lo aparenta… bueno, eso creo.

Le miré por un segundo y pude sentir lo sinceras que fueron sus palabras respecto a Vegeta. Sin embargo, había algo que aún me impedía del todo la posibilidad de abrirme a él, era ridículo pensar en ello.

—Y dime algo, Vados… ¿El príncipe y tú ya….— pausé por un momento para ahogar una leve risita de picardía—… ya sabes… han estado juntos?

Vados abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar mi atrevida pregunta y comenzó aclarar su garganta.

—Era broma—dije, inmediatamente—No es mi intención meterme en sus asuntos, pero sabes que suelo ser muy curiosa.

Y le mostré mi lengua en señal de estar bromeando con la pregunta.

—Hemos tenido la oportunidad—respondió Vados a mi pregunta, sin previo aviso. —Sin embargo, soy yo la que detiene el momento…—pausó por un segundo para verme directamente a los ojos antes de proseguir con su larga explicación—… al tener miedo en no ser lo suficiente buena para él.

Apreté mis labios en señal de estar meditando en una buena oración que encajara perfectamente en la situación.

—El miedo es el principal culpable de que no hagamos las cosas que realmente deseamos hacer—le dije, y solté un leve suspiro de resignación. —Debe ser tan bonito, entregarte en cuerpo y en alma a alguien que ames, y mucho más, si es alguien te corresponde…creo.

Quedamos en silencio por un momento, pero el sonido que dejo escapar Vados desde lo más profundo de su garganta, lo interrumpió vilmente.

—¡Oh Por Dios! —exclamó Vados y dejo escapar un leve sonido de asombro. —¿Acaso usted no ha estado con ningún hombre? ¿Eso quiere decir que usted es… Virgen?

Mi cara se iluminó de un color carmín evidente.

—A mi defensa, sólo puedo decir que nunca hubo candidato, el cual me hiciera sentir esos bajos instintos como para querer entregarme a él en ese sentido—me defendí, y bajé la mirada por un momento, para tratar de ocultar mi evidente sonrojo de vergüenza. —Y creo que nunca lo habrá—agregué mientras soltaba una leve suspiro de resignación.

Vados por su parte soltó una leve carcajada al terminar mis últimas palabras, la cual me dejó totalmente confundida.

—¿Y el príncipe Vegeta? —preguntó de golpe, provocando que mi saliva se atorará en la garganta y provocara que tosiera un poco para recobrar mi sensatez.

—Por supuesto que no—repliqué una vez que logré recobrar la sensatez del momento. —Te aseguró que él sería el último hombre del universo con el cual me atrevía en pensar para hacer el amor.

Vados amplió mucho más su sonrisa y volvió a soltar una leve risita de complicidad.

—¿Entonces… porque me pidió que le consiguiera estas pastillas anticonceptivas? —me preguntó Vados, y sacó del bolsillo de su delantal una pequeña caja de cartón.

—¡Por Dios! Pudiste conseguirlas—exclamé lo más alto posible y me enderecé en mi lugar para tomar la pequeña caja de pastillas en mi mano.

—¡Claro! Le dije que mi hermano las conseguiría sin inconveniente alguno—y me mostró sus dientes. —Tiene que tomarlas cada tercer día, ya que es un medicamento muy fuerte y el consumirlo diario puede traer efecto secundarios.

Le miré por un momento y asentí con mi cabeza en señal de haber entendido todas las indicaciones y deposité la caja de pastillas sobre la pequeña mesita que estaba a un lado de la tina de baño.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a hablar para captar mi atención—Se supone que usted no accedería a compartir la cama con el Príncipe Vegeta, porque me da la impresión de que ha cambiado de opinión.

Tragué un poco de saliva y tardé un momento en replicar ante sus últimas palabras acusadoras.

—Vale, Vale me pillaste—dije, y levanté las manos en señal de ser culpable. —Es sólo una medida de precaución—pausé por un momento antes de proseguir— quiero estar preparada por si…ya sabes, Vegeta llegará a obligarme a estar con él en contra de mi voluntad, ya que es inevitable ignorar que el salvajismo y orgullo corren por sus venas—le miré directamente a los ojos—, o por si azares del destino tenga que cumplir con esa obligación por decisión propia.

Vados quedó en silencio por un segundo y sonrió ampliamente.

—Me refiero a que si llegará a estar con él, completamente, sería sólo por cumplir mi parte de esposa y mujer, y fingir que somos un perfecto matrimonio ante los demás… no porque en verdad lo deseara—dije y posé las palmas de mis manos sobre mi rostro—, ¡Ay! ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo.

—Le aseguro que no tendrá de que preocuparse—salió de los labios de Vados. —Por muy arrogante y orgulloso que sea el príncipe, creo que no la obligará a hacer algo que usted no quiera.

Le miré por un segundo, medite la sus últimas palabras y le mostré una leve sonrisa de resignación.

—Eso sí, jamás dejaría que Vegeta fuera el padre de mi futuro hijo—confesé, segura de mi misma. —Por eso te pedí que me consiguieras estas pastillas.

—Aún sostengo que debería darse una oportunidad con el Príncipe Vegeta—volvió a decir Vados—Tal vez y con el paso del tiempo llegué a sentir, aunque sea, un poco de cariño, además, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero es inevitable el ignorar que es muy atractivo.

La fulminé con la mirada, pero inmediatamente desistí de mis intenciones de replicar negativamente ante su último comentario.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Vegeta es muy activo físicamente para el público femenino, sin embargo, también debo confesar que sería mi príncipe azul, sí al menos compartiera el mismo carácter y caballerosidad que posee el Conde Tapion.

Y solté una leve, pero cínica y descarada risita de complicidad.

—Respecto a eso, su majestad—interrumpió mi malvado momento, y captó mi atención por completo.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté, enfocando todo mi atención en sus futuras palabras.

—Creo que debe saberlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde—comenzó a hablar—, pero las voces han esparcido por los pasillos que usted y el Conde Tapio pasan mucho tiempo juntos—pausó por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire—, inclusive se han atrevido a decir que posiblemente sean amantes—posó sus ojos en mi dirección al terminar con su breve confesión.

Apreté la mandíbula en señal de fastidio, y palmee mis manos sobre el agua.

—Pero que idiotas—repliqué, furiosa— ¿Qué no tiene otra cosa más que, indagar en la vida personal de los demás?

Vados bajó la mirada por un segundo.

—No lo sé, pero déjeme decirle que esos rumores han cobrado bastante fuerza hasta….—se detuvo de golpe antes de concluir su oración—… creo que he hablado de más.

—¿Hasta qué? —pregunté, intrigada por la posible respuesta.

—Tanto que él Príncipe Vegeta le ha ordenado a Kakarotto que la vigilé, y al Conde Tapio también.

Apreté el puño en señal de toda la rabia que se apoderaba de mí cuerpo en ese momento.

—Así que él muy cabrón ya se atreve a vigilarme—dije, y miré nuevamente a Vados.

—Por favor, le suplico que piense con la cabeza fría y no con su corazón—me dijo, y se levantó de su lugar. —Es sólo un pequeño consejo… no como dama de compañía, sino como amiga.

Relajé mi cuerpo por un momento y solté un leve suspiro.

—Claro, tienes razón y muchas gracias por mantenerme al tanto.

Vados me sonrió ampliamente y tomó una de las toallas para ofrecérmela.

—Será mejor que salga del baño, ya que en un par de minutos llegará la persona encargada en prepararla para su boda.

Le sostuve la mirada por un momento, y tomé la toalla entre mis largos dedos y asentí con mi cabeza en forma positiva para después abandonar por completo la tina de baño.

.

.

Tarble recorrió la cortina de un sólo movimiento dejando pasar la luz del día a través de la ventana de la habitación de su hermano mayor. Dio la media vuelta y se percató de que no reaccionó ante su presencia. Así que decidió acercarse un poco más para quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de la cama de su hermano.

—Hermano, ya levántate y sonríele al señor sol—dijo Tarble mientras le daba un pequeño golpe al talón de su hermano.

Vegeta por su parte, abrió uno de sus ojos, vio a su hermano menor, y decidió tomar su manta para cubrir su rostro nuevamente

—¿Qué demonios quieres, mocoso? Déjame dormir—replicó Vegeta mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio.

Tarble soltó un leve suspiro de resignación y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—Es es imposible, Vegeta, hoy es el día de tu boda y tienes que prepararte para la ceremonia.

Vegeta no reaccionó ante el llamado de su hermano.

—Iré a prepararte el baño, en seguida vuelvo—dijo Tarble, y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de baño.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio sin la presencia de Tarble. Sin embargo, Vegeta pudo sentir las delicadas manos de una mujer recorriendo su cuerpo tras su espalda.

—¡Demonios! ¿Qué diablos quieres? —preguntó Vegeta al reconocer las inconfundibles manos de No. 18.

—He venido a darte los buenos días, mi príncipe—replicó No.18 y se posó encima del cuerpo de heredero Saiyajin.

—No estoy de humor y mucho menos en ese estado de ánimo—dijo Vegeta, y dejó escapar un leve sonido de fastidio desde lo más profundo de su garganta mientras posaba las palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro.

—No te preocupes por eso—dijo No.18 mientras besaba su pecho desnudo—Yo me encargó de ponerte en ánimos—agregó y empezó a deslizar sus labios por el dorso desnudo del príncipe Saiyajin. —Déjame darte tu despedida de soltero—e intentó tomar su miembro entre sus manos con toda la intención de introducirlo en su boca, pero el guerrero Saiyajin la detuvo de un sólo movimiento.

—No—salió de sus labios en señal de orden.

—¿Qué te pasa Vegeta? —preguntó No.18, confundida por el evidente rechazo de Vegeta. — Jamás te niegas a mis deseos de complacerte con mi boca.

—He dicho que no—volvió a decir el príncipe Saiyajin.

—Pero Vegeta…—no pudo terminar su oración, ya que la voz de Tarble se oyó provenir desde la puerta de la habitación de baño.

—Creo que mi hermano fue muy claro en que no desea tus servicios—dijo Tarble, el cual se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de baño con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

No. 18 se levantó de la cama de un sólo movimiento y se reacomodo la ropa sin decir palabra alguna. Solamente asentó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza en señal de que había entendido la situación y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una leve, pero amenazadora mirada a Vegeta. Una vez que lo hizo, abandonó por completo la habitación del principal heredero al trono de Vegetasei y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Vegeta por su parte soltó un fuerte suspiro de alivio y se levantó de la cama para tomar asiento en la orilla. Tarble por su parte, caminó directo en la dirección de su hermano mayor y tomó asiento del otro lado de la cama.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Tarble.

—Define "Bien" —replicó Vegeta, sin intenciones de dedicarle una de sus miradas.

—Veo que empezaste a celebrar antes de tiempo—dijo Tarble tras su espalda.

Vegeta dirigió sus ojos a la botella vacía de vino que reposaba encima del mueble.

—Sólo fue una copa—y se levantó de su lugar para emprender camino a la sala de baño. Pero la voz de Tarble le detuvo por un momento antes de entrar completamente a la habitación.

—Déjame decirte que me agrada el hecho de que dejes de lado tus costumbres—salió de los labios del menor de los herederos. —Eso habla bien de ti hermano, el hecho de que respetes tu futuro matrimonio y a tu futura esposa.

Vegeta apretó su puño en señal de fastidio. Ese tipo de sentimientos débiles fueron los culpables de haberle traído mucho sufrimiento y rencor, sin embargo, decidió que no era momento de traerlos de regreso y decidió no replicar ante las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de su hermano menor. Pero fue inevitable el no hacerlo al escuchar las siguientes palabras.

—Agatha estaría orgullosa de ti, hermano.

—No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre. Jamás.

Y sin más que decir, reanudó su camino rumbo a la habitación de baño para dejar completamente solo a su hermano menor en medio de su habitación.

 _-Flashback-_

— _¿Dónde estás? —preguntó la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la puerta._

 _Tarble al escuchar la voz provenir del otro lado de la puerta, inmediatamente se levantó de su cama y corrió a esconderse en el armario de su habitación. Sólo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrar y el sonido de los pasos alrededor de la cama._

— _Estarás debajo de la…cama—exclamó la mujer mientras se ponía de rodillas y echaba un vistazo debajo de la cama._

 _Tarble dejó escapar una risita, la cual trató inmediatamente ocultar al posar las palmas de sus manos sobre sus labios, pero fue inevitable, la mujer se había percatado de la presencia del pequeño en el armario._

— _¡Uhmm! Esta vez me la pones difícil, pequeño pilluelo—dijo, y se levantó de su lugar para dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el armario—Que tenemos detrás de la puerta número uno—y de un sólo movimiento abrió la puerta y no dudo ni por un segundo en atrapar al pequeño entre sus brazos._

— _No, Agatha, no, cosquillas no—mencionó Tarble entre risas mientras era inevitable soltar una carcajada gracias a las cosquillas que le estaba proporcionando._

— _Es tu castigo por esconderte de mí—replicó la mujer de cabello castaño, y por fin dejó libre al pequeño heredero de su agarré y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre su cama._

— _Esta vez te la puse difícil—se defendió Tarble y le mostró su lengua en señal de estar disfrutando el momento._

 _Agatha por su parte, solamente le dedicó una tierna y amplia sonrisa en el momento, le ayudó a meterse debajo de sus cobijas y lo arropó._

— _Sí, esta vez fue difícil—reafirmó Agatha y le depositó un leve beso en la frente. —Pero basta de juegos, es hora de dormir—y le mostró sus dientes._

— _¿Por qué mi mamá no quiere a Vegeta? —preguntó el pequeño de golpe._

 _Agatha por su parte apretó los labios al escuchar su inocente pregunta y le miró directamente a los ojos._

— _¿Por qué preguntas eso, Tarble? —le respondió con otra pregunta._

— _No lo sé—replicó el pequeño heredero—, sólo es una pregunta._

— _Que preguntas haces—dijo Agatha y le mostró sus dientes._ _—Te aseguro que mi tía sí lo quiere, es sólo que no es muy expresiva que digamos._

 _Tarble por su parte sonrió ampliamente al percatarse de la presencia de su hermano mayor tras su prima._

— _Te tengo—dijo Vegeta mientras rodeaba la cintura de Agatha con sus fuertes brazos._

 _La mujer de cabello castaño soltó un leve gemido de asombro para después convertirlo en una carcajada de alegría al reconocer la voz de Vegeta tras su espalda._

— _¡Vegeta! Me has sacado un gran susto—exclamó Agatha y le mostró sus dientes—Y tú, eres un traidor por no advertirme de su presencia—le reclamó a Tarble en cuanto posó sus ojos en su dirección._

— _Por eso se le llaman sorpresas—se defendió Tarble y soltó una risita de complicidad._

— _¿Cuándo llegaste? —le preguntó Agatha al principal heredero al trono Saiyajin cuando volvió a posar sus ojos nuevamente sobre Vegeta._

— _Hace un par de minutos—respondió en automático—No quería perder ni un minuto en venir a verte—y le depositó un leve beso sobre sus labios._

— _¡Uhhhh! Todavía no es la hora para los adultos—dijo Tarble para romper el momento._

 _Vegeta soltó un leve sonido de fastidio, mientras Agatha una risita._

— _¡Oh! Lo siento—replicó Vegeta en tono de burla—Olvidaba que estábamos frente al bebé de mami, ¿Quieres tu lechita?_

 _El menor de los herederos apretó los dientes e hizo un leve puchero de enojo por las palabras de su hermano._

— _¡No soy un bebé!—se defendió Tarble—Tengo 11 años y soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber que hacen cositas de adultos cuando nadie los ve._

— _¡Tarble! —exclamó Agatha, alarmada y al mismo tiempo apenada por las palabras que salieron de sus labios._

— _Eso no es tu incumbencia, mocoso—salió al ataque Vegeta, e hizo la finta de lanzarle un pequeño golpe, pero no lo hizo._

 _Tarble por su parte le mostró su lengua e inmediatamente se escondió debajo de sus cobijas para defenderse del mal carácter y posible ataque por parte de su hermano mayor._

— _Buenas noches, Tarble, que descanses—fue lo único que salió de los labios de Agatha antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la salida, en compañía de Vegeta._

 _Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrar, Tarble descubrió su rostro y sonrió ampliamente, para después quedar profundamente dormido._

 _-fin del flashback-_

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —se escuchó la voz de Vegeta preguntar del otro lado de la habitación.

Tarble reaccionó ante el llamado de su hermano mayor y se despegó de la enorme ventana de adornaba la habitación.

—Te dije que te iba ayudar a prepararte y eso voy hacer—respondió Tarble mientras caminaba rumbo al armario de la habitación de su hermano mayor y tomaba el traje de gala para la boda.

—No soy un bebé de mami como para necesitar ayuda—exclamó Vegeta, y se sentó a la orilla de la cama—Soy lo suficientemente grande como para vestirme yo solo.

Tarble se detuvo por un segundo al escuchar las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de Vegeta y sonrió por lo bajo.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser un completo idiota, orgulloso y arrogante por un día y dejarme ayudarte, hermano? —le preguntó mientras depositaba el traje de gala sobre la cama.

Vegeta no fue capaz de replicar ante su pregunta. Solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza en señal en estar de acuerdo en aceptar su ayuda.

.

.

Aún no podía creer que me encontrara metida en un vestido de novia para deslumbrar a los invitados de mi boda. Eso era algo que jamás se me hubiera cruzado por la mente hace un par de semanas atrás. De alguna manera tenía que reconocer que el diseño que había elegido la reina Gyda, era sin duda alguna, muy hermoso. Al menos tenía que darle un poco de merito por su excelente gusto en moda.

—Terminamos—habló la voz de una mujer para sacarme de mis pensamientos, lográndolo con éxito.

Reaccioné ante el llamado de su voz y posé mis ojos en su dirección por un momento para dedicarle una leve sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

—Gracias—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios y volví a ver mi reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba delante de mí.

—Se ve muy hermosa, princesa—dijo Vados, y me ayudó a colocar el pequeño adorno en forma de mariposa en mi cabello.

El sonido de la puerta se hizo presente de manera inesperada.

—Adelante—salió de mis labios mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y reacomoda mi vestido.

—Estás igual de hermosa que tu madre en el día de nuestra boda—dijo mi padre desde la entrada principal.

Volví mis ojos hacia su dirección y le mostré mis dientes en señal de agradecimiento.

—¡Padre, viniste!—Exclamé y deprisa me dirigí en su dirección—La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que no podrías asistir ¿Qué paso?

—Creo que no era una buena idea que no contarás con la presencia de tu padre en este día tan especial—se escuchó la voz de Gyda tras mi padre.

Una vez que mi padre se apartó de la entrada principal, pude ver finalmente a Gyda, envuelta en un llamativo y provocativo vestido de color negro.

—Gracias—fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

—¡Oh, no querida! Se lo tienes que agradecer a tu futuro esposo—dijo y se dio la media vuelta para emprender camino a la salida, no sin antes agregar—La idea fue totalmente de él.

No pude replica ante sus últimas palabras, ya que era algo que no me esperaba, y mucho menos de parte del malcriado de Vegeta. Solamente pude dedicarle una amplia sonrisa a mi padre.

—¿Lista? —me preguntó una vez que le miré directamente a los ojos.

Dudé por un segundo en reaccionar y sólo fui capaz de asentir con la cabeza en forma positiva ante su pregunta.

Nos detuvimos a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de la enorme puerta del salón principal donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia nupcial. Apreté con más fuerza el hombro de mi padre y dejé de respirar por un momento antes de entrar al lugar donde se encontraba mi destino. Una vez que volví a recobrar el aliento se abrió el enorme portón frente a mí, y fue inevitable ignorar todas las miradas llenas de asombro e intriga al mismo tiempo, tanto que no pude evitar sentirme muy intimidada, sin embargo, todo eso se fue al demonio en cuanto vi la inconfundible silueta de Vegeta al final del pasillo. Tenía que reconocer que se miraba muy atractivo envuelto en un traje de gala, aunque su arrogante actitud y fría mirada no había logrado desparecer, no al menos por ese día.

—¿Así que esa mujer es la famosa princesa Bulma? —preguntó Freezer a Turles en cuanto se percató de la evidente belleza que poseía la mujer de cabello celeste.

—Así es, su excelencia—respondió inmediatamente.

—Debo reconocer que el estúpido de Vegeta es un bastardo con suerte—confesó el Emperador para soltar una leve risita de complicidad.

Una vez que mi padre me dejó a merced del príncipe de los Saiyajin, fue inevitable sentirme más intimidada en cuanto sus ojos negros y penetrantes se posaron directamente sobre los míos. Sin embargo, el que me ofreciera su mano para que pudiera subir el pequeño escalón, me hizo sentir un poco más segura y sorprendida al mismo tiempo y sin reproche alguno, acepté su mano y subí el escalón para estar a su altura. Di un rápido vistazo a los invitados y pude comprobar que ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

La música se escuchaba de fondo sobre el enorme salón principal del palacio. La ceremonia fue rápida, tanto que olvidé por completo concentrar todas mis fuerzas y odio que tenía por la raza Saiyajin para poder sobrellevar el amargo momento en el cual el obispo nos declaró _marido y mujer_. No sabía porque, pero sentí que el momento no fue tan desagradable como esperaba, a pesar de que tenía un concepto muy definido del principito Vegeta, reconocí y acepté que el momento en que nuestros labios se unieron para sellar nuestra unión oficialmente ante todos los presentes, fue delicado y tierno, algo que me costaba mucho trabajo reconocer. Posé las yemas de mis manos sobre mis labios y los acaricié por un segundo, lo cual provocó que esbozara una estúpida e inesperada sonrisa.

—Creí que no estaría feliz por su reciente matrimonio, princesa—Se escuchó la voz inconfundible e imponente del Rey Vegeta.

Posé mis ojos en su dirección en cuanto reaccioné ante su llamado y le dediqué una leve sonrisa.

—Es eso o soy muy buena actriz para hacer creer a los presentes que lo estoy—repliqué, y le mostré mis dientes— ¿Qué opina usted, su majestad? —le pregunté, sin intenciones de borrar mi amplia sonrisa antes de darle un leve trago a mi copa de vino.

Pude visualizar como las facciones del rostro del Monarca Saiyajin se suavizaron para darle entrada a una expresión neutra. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de replicar ante mi pregunta, no antes de que la voz de su esposa entrara en escena.

—No seas tan modesta, querida—dijo Gyda—Deberías de estar celebrando junto a tu marido para que la gente no empiecen a especular cosas que no son—pausó por un momento antes de proseguir—, es sólo un pequeño consejo.

Apreté mis labios para ampliar mucho más mi falsa sonrisa y desvié mis ojos en dirección a dónde se encontraba Vegeta, el cual se encontraba en la mesa principal del salón bebiendo una copa de vino en compañía de Tarble, su hermano menor, mientras que algunos invitados estaban esparcidos por todos los rincones del enorme salón, y uno que otro, se encontraban en la barra, bebiendo un par de copas.

—Por cierto, querido mío, Lord Freezer solicita tu presencia—le indicó Gyda mientras soltaba un leve suspiro de resignación.

El Rey Vegeta le dedicó una breve mirada a su esposa

—Entendido, si me disculpan—fue lo único que salió de los labios del actual Rey Saiyajin antes de emprender camino para acudir inmediatamente ante el llamado del Emperador.

Gyda por su parte sonrió ampliamente y le siguió el paso a su esposo. En cuanto perdí de vista al par de Reyes del planeta Vegetasei, me levanté de mi lugar y observé delicadamente al lugar donde se encontraba mi esposo, si me destino ya estaba junto a Vegeta, al menos tenía que aceptar el hecho de fingir que éramos un matrimonio feliz y en ese preciso momento iba a empezar a tratar.

—¿Aún tratando de asimilar que está oficialmente en las garras de Vegeta? —preguntó Tapion en cuanto se detuvo a mi lado, impidiendo por completo mis deseos de emprender camino rumbo adonde se encontraba Vegeta.

Le miré por un segundo y tarde en replicar ante su pregunta.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, tratando—le respondí y le mostré mis dientes, para tratar de disimular mis falsas ilusiones. —No estabas tan equivocado en advertirme que las paredes tienen ojos y oídos—agregué.

Tapion esbozo una leve sonrisa ante mis últimas palabras y le dio un leve sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Lamento mucho que estés en medio de todo este malentendió—replicó y le echo un leve vistazo al lugar donde se encontraba Vegeta—, te prometo que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, yo mismo le explicaré a tu esposo, que lo que se dice por los pasillo, es totalmente falso.

Y volvió sus verdes ojos sobre los míos, los cuales provocaron que mis nervios se apoderarán más de mí al recordar lo que Vados me había confesado apenas esa mañana, de que Kakarotto nos vigilaba. Así que di un leve vistazo al mí alrededor para cerciorarme de que en ese momento no nos estuvieran vigilando. Pero gracias a dios, no había señal alguna de la presencia del comandante encargado de liderar al ejercito Saiyajin, sólo de la intensa y amenazante mirada que nos dirigía Vegeta en ese momento.

—No te preocupes por eso—le dije y los nervios se apoderaron más de mí al recordar la fría mirada de Vegeta sobre nosotros—, yo misma me encargaré de hablarlo con él.

—Entendido, mi reina—salió de sus labios en compañía de una amplia sonrisa—, pero si las cosas se complican, no dude en acudir a mí, por favor—tomó una de mis manos y depositó un leve beso en señal de respeto.

No pude replicar adecuadamente ante su inesperado movimiento. Solamente le dediqué una leve sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento, para después emprender camino rumbo adonde se encontraba mi esposo.

.

.

 _Vegeta_

—¿Te encuentras bien, hermano? —preguntó Tarble antes de darle un leve sorbo a su copa de vino.

—¿Qué? —replique en automático con otra pregunta, pero sin intenciones de despegar mis ojos de la estúpida escena romántica protagonizada nuevamente por ese par de idiotas.

—¿Qué si te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar mi hermano menor—ya que es inevitable ignorar el hecho de que lo tenso e impaciente que estás.

Ignoré por completo sus últimas palabras y le solicité otra copa de vino a una de las sirvientas que ese encontraba a poca distancia de nuestro lugar. Una vez que tome la copa de vino entre mis dedos, lo único que pude hacer fue vaciarla de un solo trago, para después limpiar con el dorso de mi mano un par de gotas que se escaparon.

—Y yo que venía a brincar con mi esposo—dijo Bulma en cuanto detuvo su paso—, pero creo que ya se me adelanto.

La fulminé con la mirada y solté un sonido de fastidio al escuchar su voz.

—Princesa Bulma—dijo Tarble inmediatamente y se levantó de su lugar—, no había tenido la oportunidad de darle la bienvenida oficial a la familia—e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la presencia de la única heredera al planeta tierra.

—Muchas gracias por sus palabras, príncipe Tarble—replicó Bulma y le regresó la pequeña reverencia.

—Bueno, creo que este es el momento en que me tengo que retirar—volvió a hablar Tarble y se alejó del lugar.

Bulma por su parte sonrió ampliamente ante las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de mi hermano menor y tomó asiento justo en el lugar que él había abandonado hace un par de segundo atrás.

Quedamos en silencio por un par de segundos, no tenía intenciones de emitir palabra alguna, sin embargo, su voz se hizo presente.

—Bueno, ya somos marido y mujer—dijo, y soltó una leve risita—al menos hay que tratar de fingir que estamos disfrutando del día más importante de nuestras vidas.

Fue inevitable que apretará mi puño al escuchar sus falsas y cínicas palabras, que volví a solicitar otra copa de vino y volví a vaciarla de un solo trago.

—Relájate, quieres—me dijo—si continuas así, terminarás con una horrible resaca.

Fruncí el ceño y solté un leve sonido de fastidio desde lo más profundo de mi garganta.

—¡Quieres cerras la puta boca! —salió de mis labios en automático.

—Disculpa—replicó en un tono de asombro y enojo al mismo tiempo. —Sólo trataba de ser amable, ya que desafortunadamente somos marido y mujer—pausó por un segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir—, sólo… quería poner de mi parte para fingir delante de toda esta gente que nos agradamos y evitar especulaciones innecesarias.

—No creo que te interese en lo más mínimo las apariencias—dije, y posé mis ojos sobre los suyos para continuar con mí larga oración—ya que eso no te importó en absoluto cuando te estabas exhibiendo muy campante con el imbécil de Tapion por los pasillos del palacio—pausé por un momento para tomar una bocanada de aire— ¿Al menos te folló bien?

—¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!—replicó, furiosa por mi insinuación.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no? —volví a preguntar, y solté una irónica risa.

—¿Acaso Kakarotto no te dijo que lo disfruté mucho? —respondió a mí pregunta.

Le miré directamente, y clavé mis ojos sobre los suyos, pero la muy descarada zorra, solamente se limito a esbozar una cínica sonrisa antes de darle un último trago a su copa de vino.

—Y desde una vez te lo advierto—se levantó de su lugar de un rápido movimiento—, no soy una animal sin conciencia que necesita vigilancia todo el día.

El enojo que invadía todo mi cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, se apoderó de mis emociones.

—¿Quién demonios te crees para darme ordenes y más, el amenazarme? —le pregunté, furioso y preso de mis emociones.

—Te gusté o no, soy tu esposa—respondió—y créeme que yo tampoco estoy muy contenta por eso.

Llené mis pulmones de aire y lo solté lentamente, para después levantarme de mi lugar y verle directamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura que eres mi esposa? —le pregunté, y apreté los labios para darle entrada a una amplia sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, por eso exijo que me respetes—replicó, segura de sí misma, y reforzando su insolente actitud ante mí presencia.

Solté una leve carcajada antes sus últimas palabras.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Qué sí realmente quieres ser mi esposa—le dije, y me acerqué a ella lo más posible—entonces… también tienes que ser mi mujer—y le miré directamente a los ojos—, algo que tendrás que cumplir en este preciso momento.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —me preguntó, una vez que aprisioné una de sus muñecas entre mis manos.

—Creo que la noche de bodas no puede esperar, amor mío.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Al principio traté de liberarme de su agarre, pero fue imposible. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento, él muy cabrón estaba a punto de obligarme a pasar la noche con él, pero lo que más rabia me daba, era el hecho de querer poner su voluntad y autoridad sobre mí persona, todo por culpa de su estúpido orgullo, al creer que había follado con Tapion.

—¡Suéltame!—le dije mientras forcejeaba para liberarme de su agarre—Estás muy equivocado si crees que me voy a entregar a ti.

Vegeta me ignoró por completo y durante todo el camino y forcejeo, él muy imbécil mantuvo los ojos fijos sobre el camino del pasillo principal. De alguna manera, mis nervios se hicieron presentes en el justo momento en el cual detuvimos nuestro paso frente a su habitación.

—Basta de juegos y cumple con tu parte—habló para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

Le miré fijamente y apreté la mandíbula. Estaba totalmente furiosa gracias a sus últimas palabras, que lo primero que salió de mis labios fue producto de mi rabia.

—¡Que te den! —salió de mis labios, espontáneamente.

Pude escuchar cómo Vegeta soltó un leve sonido de fastidio desde lo más profundo de su garganta al terminar mi oración y me aventó con fuerza hacia dentro de la habitación, su habitación.

—¡Ya te dije que no voy a estar contigo!—volví a decir, una vez que me liberó de su agarré, para cerrar la puerta tras él.

Vegeta se volvió en su lugar y rápidamente se acercó a mí, a paso largo y aprisionó mi barbilla entre sus largos dedos.

—Eso lo veremos, esposa mía.

Y de repente, pude sentir nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos. Al principio no fui capaz de reaccionar ante su inesperado movimiento. Al contrario, me dejé llevar por el momento, pero sólo fueron unos leves segundos, ya que recordé que él muy imbécil estaba tratando de demostrar que sería dueño de mi castidad, me gustará o no. Eso, era algo que odiaba con todo mí ser, tanto o más que su estúpida y arrogante actitud.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Vegeta cuando sintió mis dientes aprisionar su labio inferior y de un rápido movimiento me arrogó encima de la cama.

Escupí el sabor de su sangre y le miré fijamente desde abajo.

—Esto se está poniendo interesante—y saboreó con su legua el pequeño rastro de sangre que era visible sobre su labio inferior.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, se abalanzó sobre mí y sentí el peso de su cuerpo, para posar nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos. Intenté liberarme, desesperadamente, pero me fue imposible hacerlo. Sentí cómo una de sus manos se coló por debajo de mi vestido, con la única intensión de seguir el camino para llegar a mis muslos y con su mano libre, aprisionó una de mis senos sin dejar de besarme. Apreté la mandíbula, al ser consciente de la horrible humillación que estaba protagonizando con el principal heredero al trono del Planeta Vegetasei.

—¡No, por favor! —le supliqué, pero el insensible de Vegeta continuó con su ataque.

Cerré mi ojos con fuerza, tratando de pensar en algo que me ayudará a evitar pasar el amargo momento, así que abrí mis ojos y analicé lo que podría tomar para defenderme y pude ver un pequeño trozo de metal encima del pequeño mueble que estaba aún lado de la cama. Sin dudar ni un segundo, estiré mi mano para poder alcanzarlo, consiguiéndolo con éxito, utilicé todas mis fuerzas para liberarme del cuerpo de Vegeta y me coloqué a horcajadas encima de él, posando el trozo de metal puntiagudo entre su cuello y clavícula.

—Te advertí que no sería tuya—le dije, y clavé mis ojos llenos de rabia sobre los suyos.

Vegeta por su parte sonrío ampliamente al ver en la situación en que se encontraba y echó su cabeza hacia tras para soltar un leve suspiro.

—Te recomiendo que no lo dudes mucho, princesa—soltó de golpe y volvió a posar sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre los míos—Porque te aseguro que no habrá una segunda oportunidad— y de repente sentí como apegó con más fuerza su garganta contra el metal, invitándome descaradamente a continuar.

Y tal como me lo dijo, dudé por unos minutos al escuchar sus últimas palabras y dejándome guiar por mis instintos, alejé el trozo de metal de su garganta y le miré fijamente.

—Eso pensé—salió de sus labios en combinación de una leve sonrisa, la cual se transformó inmediatamente en un leve sonido de fastidio.

De repente, sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi cintura para obligarme a bajar de su cuerpo y se levantó de su lugar de un rápido movimiento para recuperar la postura y reacomodarse el traje de gala. Le miré desde atrás, atónica por el momento, y fue inevitable el no dejar que mí rabia se apoderará nuevamente de mi cordura. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de replicar ante la inesperada situación. Sólo pude visualizar cuando Vegeta emprendió camino a la salida, sin intensiones de dedicarme una de sus miradas.

—¿Adonde crees que vas? —salió de mis labios en automático, como si en realidad me importara lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Detuvo su paso al escuchar mi pregunta y se atrevió a mirarme de soslayo.

—A un lugar donde si puedan complacerme—respondió, antes de reanudar su paso y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Ahogué un leve gemido de impotencia al escuchar su respuesta, que agarré lo primero que encontré cerca de mí y lo arrojé con todas mis fuerzas directo a la puerta de la habitación del príncipe. No sabía porque demonios me sentí tan furiosa al deducir que el muy cabrón se dirigía a la sección 4 del palacio.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo): ¡** Hola! He vuelto, principalmente quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por mi evidente ausencia en el fandom, en verdad lo siento. Pero los proyectos finales, presentación de exámenes, fin de curso, el trabajo, la escuela, la vida adulta y sus obligaciones, entre otras cosas más, me impidieron vilmente organizar mi tiempo para redactar. Sin embargo, las vacaciones de verano llegaron y eso implica tener más tiempo libre para continuar y concluir mi fic.

Espero y haya disfrutado del nuevo capítulo, ya que les prometo que el siguiente será muy intenso y lleno de adrenalina pura. Y como siempre, quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer el capítulo anterior de mi historia, y sobre todo que hayan dejado su comentario y están al pendiente de mi _fic_ desde el primer capítulo (Y a los lectores (as) que también están pendientes de mi _fic_ , y no dejan comentario, también les agradezco mucho). Por otra parte, muchas gracias por sus _favorites_ , _follows_ y _reviews_. En verdad, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y más, el saber que la historia es de su total agrado.

Ya saben, sí les gustó, no olviden dejar su reviews/comentario. Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar y compartir mis historias: Leer sus opiniones.

 _ **Sandy Milash** : Primero que nada quiero pedirte una enorme disculpa, en verdad, lo siento mucho. Espero y hayas disfrutado del nuevo capítulo, el cual imagino fue un poco tenso xD. Respecto a tuu anteriores palabras, pues dejame decirte que Tapion es un personaje que tampoco quise desperdiciar en este fic, ya que en verdad es muy misterioso y atractivo. Turles, ese sujeto es el namesis de Kakarotto, muy parecidos fisicamente, pero muy maldito. Te aseguro que su participación es parte importante en el fic. Y sobre Vegeta, claro que va ha sufrir por nuestra querridísisma Bulma, aunque creo que volvió a matar las pocas esperanzas que nuestra Bulma tenía sobre llevar la "fiesta en paz" por ebrio y celoso. Jojojo. En fin, te prometo que andare más seguido por aquí. PD. Sobre el primer encuentro sexual, oh mi dios, lo único que puedo adelantarte es que va ser un momento muy intenso por parte de nuestro par (Bulma es mujer y también tiene necesidades y que mejor candidato que nuestro príncipe saiyajin, aunque se niegue, ella sabe que lo desea) , te pido un poco de paciencia, ya que te aseguro que cuando llegué el momento, no te defraudaré. (: Saludos, linda! (:_

 _ **Paula** : Hola, he vuelto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario anterior. Dejame decirte que con el caracter de Vegeta y posesisvo, va a hacer inevitable que no se ponga celoso de cualquier hombre que se acerque a su esposa. ¿Lo notasté en el capítulo anterior? Saludos, Linda! (:_

 _ **Karito:** Holaaaa! Me alegra mucho poder leerte de nuevo. Y tus deseos se hicieron realidad :D Nuestra querida Bulma no se la puso fácil y mucho menos se lo pondrá en el futuro con ese arranque de celos y locura por parte de nuestro príncipe Saiyajin ¿Que te pareció, intenso? Aunque tengo que confesar que es inevitable caer en las manos de Vegeta y no desear su cuerpo, eso es algo con lo que Bulma tendrá que lidear en los próximo capítulos. Saludos, linda! (:_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball Súper y Dragón Ball GT son propiedad de FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, y Akira Toriyama.**

" **Orgulloso Corazón"**

 **Capítulo 7**

Ese idiota de Vegeta, sí en verdad creía que podía someterme ante su voluntad, estaba muy equivocado. No iba a dejar que él muy cabrón se estuviera exhibiendo por todo el palacio con sus putas. Eso era algo que no iba a permitir en absoluto. Sin embargo, tenía más de 3 meses que no sentía la presencia del príncipe Saiyajin rondando con frecuencia por los pasillos, solamente habíamos coincidido un par de veces en el laboratorio y en una que otra cena familiar, pero nada parecido a nuestro último encuentro dentro de su habitación en nuestra noche de bodas. De alguna inexplicable manera, extrañaba el ver su bonito rostro y su característico ceño fruncido. Sonreí por lo bajo al pensar en ese adjetivo para describir su rostro.

—Bulma—se escuchó a lo lejos—Bulma—se volvió a escuchar.

Despegué mis ojos del microscopio y volví mi mirada a la persona que dijo mi nombre.

—Lo siento, Whiss—reaccioné ante su llamado y recargué mi espalda en la silla—Últimamente he estado un poco distraída—agregué, para después estirar mis brazos y piernas mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño bostezo.

—¿Un poco? —preguntó Whiss del otro lado del laboratorio.

Hace un par de semanas que se me permitió colaborar en la sección 2 del palacio, todo gracias a las órdenes del Rey Vegeta, sin embargo, eso era algo que se me tenía permitido desde el momento que acepté desposar al principal heredero al trono del planeta Vegetasei. De alguna manera, el estar en medio del laboratorio y rodeada de todo esa gente que trabajaba ahí, especialmente de Whiss, me hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa y, obviamente, me ayudaba muchísimo para olvidar el amargo encuentro que sostuve con Vegeta el día de nuestra boda.

—Vale, vale—repliqué a su pregunta mientras me reacomodaba en mi lugar. —Admito que he estado muy distraída—dije, y solté una leve carcajada de cinismo total.

Whiss por su parte solamente sonrió ante mi descarada carcajada y volvió sus ojos sobre su tablilla de apuntes, para después dirigirse a su escritorio y tomar asiento.

—Esperemos que no por mucho tiempo—salió de los labios de Whiss en combinación de una leve sonrisa sobre ellos.

—Te aseguro que no será así—dije, y le guiñé unos de mis ojos en señal de complicidad.

Whiss sonrió ampliamente ante mi último comentario para después volver a nuestros asuntos, ya que teníamos mucho trabajo por hacer.

—¿Segura que no vas a salir a almorzar, Bulma? —me preguntó Whiss, una vez que removió su bata de laboratorio y la depositó en el perchero que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada principal.

—¡Oh! Sí, estoy segura, no te preocupes por mí—respondí a su pregunta en cuanto le miré directamente a los ojos y agregué: —Necesito terminar este prototipo, no me gusta dejar los proyectos inconclusos.

—Bien, entonces te veo dentro de dos horas—replicó Whiss, y salió del laboratorio, dejándome completamente sola, ya que todos se habían ido a almorzar.

Solté un leve suspiro en cuanto Whiss presionó el botón para cerrar la puerta del laboratorio, recargué nuevamente mi espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás para cerrar los ojos por un momento. Pero mi intento de relajación fue interrumpido descaradamente por el característico sonido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente. Escuché unos pasos y abrí mis ojos con el único propósito de descubrir quien se atrevió a irrumpir drásticamente en mi momento de relajación total y cuál fue mi sorpresa al toparme con los penetrantes ojos negros del príncipe de los Saiyajin.

—¡Ah! Eres tú—salió de mis labios en tono neutral.

Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que me encontraba totalmente nerviosa por su inesperada presencia, por lo cual traté de actuar lo más natural posible, y me enderecé en mi lugar para poder verle directamente a los ojos. Una vez que lo hice, fue inevitable el ignorar su cuerpo envuelto en su traje de entrenamiento, el cual me permitía observar libremente su cuerpo bien esculpido, ya que sólo llevaba unos pantalones pegados y una playera negra sin mangas, dejando expuestos sus tonificados músculos.

—¡Hmp! No vengo a perder mi tiempo contigo—dijo Vegeta mientras entrelazaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. —¿Ya tienes las modificaciones de los trajes de combate?

Me levanté de mi lugar y le miré fijamente mientras posaba mis manos a la altura de mi cadera.

—Por supuesto que sí—respondí a su pregunta y apreté mis labios en señal de enojo—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —le pregunté, sin embargo no le di la oportunidad de responder a mi pregunta, ya que volví a hablar—Soy Bulma Brief, y un Brief siempre cumple con sus proyectos a tiempo.

Fui testigo de cómo el principal heredero al trono apretó los labios y dejó escapar un leve sonido de fastidio por mi firme postura ante su presencia. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de replicar ante mis últimas palabras. Solamente se limito a desviar su mirada de mi dirección y continuar con su imponente postura. Inhalé un poco de aire y lo solté lentamente de mi sistema para relajar mi cuerpo y solté un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Dame un momento, enseguida vuelvo con una muestra—salió de mis labios justo en el momento que emprendí camino al otro lado del laboratorio para conseguir una muestra.

Después de unos segundos me encontraba de vuelta con un ejemplar de traje de combate con sus guantes en mis manos y detuve mi paso a unos cuantos centímetro de distancia de Vegeta.

—El material es mucho más resistente a altas y bajas temperaturas—comencé a explicar mientras extendía mi mano en su dirección—, a los fuertes impactos y es mucho más flexible—le miré directamente a los ojos, sólo para descubrir que él también lo hacía—, te permitirá moverte sin ninguna dificultad.

El príncipe Saiyajin sostuvo su fría mirada por un segundo en mi dirección, para después tomar el traje en sus manos y comenzar a examinarlo.

—Te aseguro que no tienes nada de que preocupa…—no fui capaz de terminar mi oración, ya que el muy idiota comenzó a despojarse de su ropa. —¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! —exclamé justo en el momento que me di la media vuelta para evitar verle desnudo.

—Me estoy probando el traje de combate, no seas escandalosa—salió de sus labios en tono normal.

Apreté los labios en señal de nervios, y traté de relajarme por un segundo, ya que sentí mi corazón latir muy rápidamente ante la inesperada acción por su parte.

—No soy escandalosa, es sólo que yo sí tengo un poco de pudor—repliqué, tratado de borrar la imagen desnuda de Vegeta de mi cabeza.

—Es eso o… nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo—dijo, y dejo escapar una pequeña y burlona carcajada.

Cerré mis puños en señal de enojo y sin dudarlo ni un segundo me di la media vuelta sin pesar en la mínima posibilidad de que aún se encontrara desnudo, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde para ello, pero gracias a Kamisama se estaba terminando de poner sus guantes de combate. Mis deseos de contraatacar ante sus últimas palabras, se esfumaron justo en el momento en que me topé con su perfecta silueta envuelta en su traje de combate.

—¡Vaya! Ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba—dije en cuanto caminé directo a su dirección y comencé a rodearlo para poder observa con mayor detalle. —¿Cómo lo sientes? —le pregunté mientras posaba uno de mis dedos sobre mi barbilla y le miraba desde abajo.

Vegeta por su parte soltó un leve sonido de fastidio ante la situación y me miró desde arriba para después volver nuevamente sus ojos a su posición original, tratando de ignórame, cómo era su costumbre. Enderecé mi espalda y dibujé una sonrisa de triunfo sobre mis labios.

—¿Y Bien? —le volví a preguntar, ya que no había respondido a mi última pregunta.

—Se siente más flexible—fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Amplié mucho más mi sonrisa y palmeé mis manos sobre mis caderas en señal de orgullo por mi proyecto.

—¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba—me interrumpí por un segundo—Me tomé la libertad de modificar también la armadura de los trajes Saiyajin—continué con mi oración mientras caminaba rumbo a donde se encontraban las dos muestras de armaduras—Veras, la usual es excelente en cuanto a material, pero las hombreras me parecen que son un poco imprácticas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que me di a la tarea de modificar ese detalle ¿Qué te parece? —le pregunté una vez que tomé entre mis manos el nuevo diseño de armadura Saiyajin.

Pude visualizar como el príncipe Saiyajin no fue capaz de replicar inmediatamente ante mis últimas palabras. Sólo se limitó a quedar en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que decidió emitir palabra alguna.

—Eso no lo sabré, hasta que lo pruebe—salió de sus labios.

—Déjame ayudarte—repliqué, mientras me disponía a poner la armadura sobre su cabeza.

—¿Estás loca? Yo puedo hacerlo solo. No necesito de tu ayuda—dijo mientras retrocedían unos pasos atrás.

—No seas escandaloso… o acaso te pone nervioso mi presencia—le dije sin pensar en mis palabras.

Vegeta apretó el puño en señal de fastidio, pero pude notar como sus mejillas dejaron escapar un color carmín sobre su rostro. Le observé por un segundo, y fue inevitable el sentirme nerviosa por estar tan cerca de sus labios, pero eso duró muy poco, ya que el sonido de su voz interrumpió el momento.

—No digas estupide…. —no le di la oportunidad de terminar su ofensiva oración, ya que de un sólo movimiento, pasé la armadura sobre su cabeza y la deposité en su lugar.

—¿Ves? No fue tan difícil—salió de mis labios en combinación de una pequeña sonrisa—¡Genial! Es justo cómo lo imaginé, la textura es adaptable, flexible y muy fresca ¿Qué te parece, Vegeta?

El heredero Saiyajin se dispuso a hacer unos movimientos de combate para probar el traje completo en acción. Una vez que terminó con la prueba, recuperó su firme postura y entrelazó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—No está nada mal—fue lo único decente que salió de sus labios en señal de agradecimiento.

Apoyé mi cuerpo en el escritorio y llevé un pequeño sorbo directo a mis labios de mi taza de café para después verle directamente a los ojos y sonreír ampliamente.

—Un Brief siempre cumple con sus proyectos—dije, y le mostré mis dientes. —Bien, el resto está en bodega—pausé por un segundo, para masajear mi nuca en señal de cansancio—… puedes disponer de ellos en el momento que gustes—terminé de explicar mientras depositaba la taza de café encima del escritorio.

—Bien, ahora necesito que adaptes una de las salas de entrenamiento para que pueda manipular la gravedad y temperatura a mi voluntad—dijo, sin previo aviso.

Le observé por un segundo y entrelacé mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho para posar unos de mis dedos debajo de mi barbilla y meditarlo por un segundo.

—Será un poco complicado, pero creo que puedo lograrlo—le dije, y solté un leve suspiro—¿Te parece bien un máximo de 70 grados? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto que no, quiero que el máximo sean 500 grados—respondió a mí pregunta, como si fuera lo más normal.

—¡Es es imposible! —Exclamé, alarmantemente y sin prestar atención a mis palabras—No serás capaz de soportar tanto en el momento que presiones el botón—y le miré fijamente.

Vegeta quedó en silencio por un momento y dejo escapar un leve sonido de fastidio desde lo más profundo de su garganta, gracias a mis últimas palabras.

—¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, estúpida terrícola?! —me preguntó, sin borrar su ceño fruncido—Soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin, puedo con eso y más—continuó con su pequeña explicación.

Apreté mis labios en señal de fastidio por su arrogante actitud.

—Pues déjame infórmate, que aunque seas un príncipe y tu cuerpo sea más resistente que el de cualquier otra raza…—le dije, y pausé por un segundo—, te puedo asegurar que tus huesos se romperás justo igual que los de un terrícola—continué, sin intenciones de despegar mis desafiantes ojos de su dirección—y créeme que yo no quiero ser partícipe, ni mucho menos, responsable de esa locura—terminé de decir, y despegué mis ojos de su dirección para darle la espalda.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos leves segundos, ya que Vegeta no fue capaz de replicar ante mis últimas palabras. No tenía ni la menor idea del porque me estaba preocupando por él, en decir, me tenía que importar un comino lo que hiciera o dejará de hacer. Sin embargo, mi diálogo interior fue interrumpido drásticamente por la voz del Príncipe de los saiyajin.

—Acaso los Brief no cumplen con sus proyectos a tiempo…—comenzó a formular palabra alguna mientras podía escuchar cómo se acercaba a mi dirección—… o es que mi esposa se preocupa por mi seguridad—pude sentir su aliento justo en el lóbulo de mi oreja, una vez que se atrevió a posar mi cabello detrás de ella.

Fue inevitable el sentirme un poco intimidada, nerviosa y excitada al mismo tiempo. Pero eso era algo que de ninguna manera le iba a permitir que supiera.

—¡Claro que los Brief cumplimos con nuestro proyectos a tiempo!—repliqué inmediatamente ante su primera oración, ignorando por completo sus últimas palabras—Además, para que te quede claro, me importa un carajo lo que te pase, al contrario, me harías un enorme favor si desaparecieras de mi vista—di la media vuelta para verle fijamente, y con lo primero que me encontré fue con su estúpida sonrisa de triunfador, pero jamás imaginé que también me toparía con sus labios muy cerca de los míos.

—Bien, porque sería una lástima que ofrecieran falsa publicidad—dijo, y posó sus ojos sobre mis labios con toda la intención de besarme.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, sin intenciones de defenderme, al contrario, pareciera que lo deseaba, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero jamás sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

—Tranquila, princesa, jamás te obligaría hacer algo que no estés dispuesta hacer—Salió de sus labios, y sentí como su cuerpo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente al escuchar sus últimas palabras, y me encontré con sus penetrantes ojos negro y su estúpida sonrisa de triunfador, de nuevo.

—Estoy confundida—dije, espontáneamente—Ya que la última vez que nos encontramos en tu habitación, me pareció todo lo contrario—y me atreví a despegar mi cuerpo del escritorio.

—Creo que me pasé de copas esa noche—replicó, y se volvió en su lugar para emprender camino hacia la salida, no sin antes agregar: —por cierto, tienes una semana para terminar el proyecto de la habitación de gravedad.

Y Salió del laboratorio justo en cuanto terminó de emitir su última palabra. No fui capaz de reaccionar ante sus últimas palabras, sólo dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la silla y eché mi espalda hacia atrás para posar mis manos entrelazadas detrás de mi nuca.

—¡Genial! Eso implica tener que trabajar de noche.

Solté un leve suspiro de resignación antes de volver al trabajo, nuevamente.

.

.

 _Vegeta_

Caminaba a paso largo junto a Kakaroto por los pasillos del palacio rumbo a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraba mi padre. Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino, fue inevitable ignorar la presencia de Raditz, el hermano mayor del comandante del ejército Saiyajin.

—Vengo a ver a mi padre—dije, y le indiqué con un movimiento de mi mano que me dejará pasara.

—Lo siento, Príncipe Vegeta, pero su padre me ordenó estrictamente que no se le interrumpiera por ningún motivo.

Apreté mi puño en señal de enojo y estuve a punto de explotar de rabia, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse ante mí, me lo impidió descaradamente. Fue testigo de cómo el hermano y desertor del ejército Saiyajin, Turles, salió de la sala de reuniones con una estúpida sonrisa de triunfo sobre sus labios.

—Lamento la demora, Príncipe Vegeta, ya puede pasar a ver a su padre—salió de sus labios en tono de burla en combinación de una forzada reverencia ante mi presencia.

—¡Hmp! —fue lo único que Salió de mis labios en señal de fastidio.

—Kakaroto, mírate, has crecido mucho—sonrió ampliamente.

—Turles.

—La familia por fin reunida de nuevo ¿No lo crees, hermano? —le preguntó a Raditz en cuanto se volvió en su lugar para verle directamente.

—Basta de estupideces, Turles, sí ya cumpliste con tu deber, será mejor que te retires—dije, mientras apretaba los dientes en señal de enojo.

—Cómo lo ordené su majestad—fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de emprender camino por el largo pasillo del palacio.

Volví mis ojos dispuesto a entrar en la sala de reuniones, pero fue imposible cumplirlo, ya que me topé con la silueta de Tapion saliendo de la habitación. Nos miramos por un momento, pero tardamos en reaccionar.

—Vegeta—dijo, e hizo un pequeña reverencia ante mi presencia.

—Tapion—fue lo único que salió de mis labios, sin gesto alguno.

—¿Me permites un par de minutos? —me preguntó, sin previo aviso—prometo que no tardé mucho—volvió a decir.

Le miré por un segundo antes de responder a su pregunta. Sólo fui capaz de hacer una pequeña señal a Kakaroto y Raditz, para que se retiraran del lugar, a lo cual obedecieron sin reproche alguno.

—Espero que lo que tengas que decir sea muy importante, como para desperdiciar mi tiempo—hablé para captar su atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

—Seré breve y directo—comenzó a replicar ante mis últimas palabras—Lo que se escucha por los pasillos sobre la princesa Bulma y yo, te aseguro que son totalmente falsos—pausó por un segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de proseguir con su breve explicación—Te puedo asegurar que ella es una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra y jamás ha faltado a su palabra.

Crucé mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho y le miré fijamente.

—A mi me importa un carajo lo que esa estúpida mujer y tú hagan o dejen de hacer—mentí, simplemente no le iba a dar el placer de verme humillado delante de él, al mostrarle mis inexplicables celos y rabia que sentía en ese momento de sólo imaginar a ese par en la cama.

—Bien. Sólo te puedo aconsejar que no creas en todo lo que se dice por ahí—dijo, y se volvió en su lugar para emprender camino, no sin antes agregar: —Te aseguró que lo único que hemos intercambiado Bulma y yo, son palabras y nada más.

Solté un gemido de fastidio e ignoré su último comentario por completo para adentrarme totalmente en la sala y reunirme con mi padre. Una vez que lo hice, pude visualizar desde la entrada principal como se llevaba un trago de vino directo a sus labios.

—¿Solicitabas verme, padre? —le pregunté desde el otro lado de la habitación. —Aquí estoy—terminé de decir justo en el momento que depositó su copa de vino sobre la mesa.

—Vegeta, hijo mío—dijo, y se levantó de su lugar para caminar rumbo a mi dirección con los brazos extendidos—Ya me enteré que tu esposa es toda una genio trabajando en el laboratorio—y posó las palmas de sus manos sobre mis hombros—No estaba tan equivocado respecto a ella… me imaginó que es muy eficaz e inteligente en otros aspectos, también.

Le fulminé con la mirada al percatarme del real significado de sus últimas palabras. Ese bastardo no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo cretino de siempre, respecto a sus vulgaridades. Solté un leve sonido de fastidio desde lo más profundo de mi garganta e intenté ignorar por completo su último comentario.

—Efectivamente, padre—repliqué, y le miré directamente a los ojos, desafiante, para continuar con mi oración—Las modificaciones a los trajes de combate han resultado ser un éxito total, la ampliación de rango de localización en los rastreadores, también lo han sido—pausé por un segundo antes de proseguir—, y el aumento de la intensidad para sanar en menor tiempo dentro la capsula de recuperación, también lo es.

Mi padre se atrevió a soltar una carcajada en señal de triunfador total, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y se volvió en su lugar para poder alcanzar su copa de vino.

—¿Necesitas algo más, padre? —le pregunté, esperando respuesta.

—No, es todo, hijo—respondió, sin dudar ni un segundo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me volví en mi lugar para emprender camino a la salida, pero su el sonido de su voz me lo impidió por completo.

—Sólo una cosa, Vegeta. ¿Ya tienes planeado lo que vas hacer con la princesa, una vez que no requeríamos más de sus habilidades en la sección 2?

Lo había olvidado por completo. Tardé unos segundos en responder a su última pregunta y apreté los dientes antes de verle de soslayo.

—Aún no lo he decidido, pero no te preocupes por ello, padre. Te aseguro que algo se me ocurrirá—por fin respondí a su pregunta y volví mis ojos a su posición original—Tú mismo lo dijiste, sería un desperdicio el no tomar ventaja y te aseguro que aún falta mucho por disfrutar.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, salí de la sala de reuniones cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

.

.

—Es increíble que no me hayan avisado con anticipación de la cena de cumpleaños del Príncipe Tarble—le dije a Vados, mientras terminaba de arreglarme lo más rápido posible.

Vados soltó una leve risita ante mis últimas palabras.

—Sí se le avisó con anticipación, su majestad—replicó Vados, y se acercó a mi dirección para ayudarme a terminar de arreglar mi cabello—, pero usted es una adicta al trabajo, que se le olvido por completo ¿O me equivoco?

Le miré desde el reflejo del espejo y le sonreí ampliamente, ya que no estaba para nada equivocada. Desde las últimas semanas, había estado muy metida trabajando en los proyecto del laboratorio, que olvidé por completo el evento. Solté un leve suspiro en señal de resignación por mi torpeza.

—No, no lo estás—respondí y le mostré mis dientes—Es sólo que el idiota de Vegeta me encomendó una tarea difícil, y he estado trabajando día y noche en ello.

El sonido de la puerta se hizo presente e inmediatamente Vados acudió a descubrir de quien se trataba, ¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa?, el toparme con la mano derecha del príncipe Saiyajin a mis espaldas: Kakaroto.

—Lamento interrumpir su majestad—e hizo una leve reverencia ante mi presencia—, pero el Príncipe Vegeta me ordenó que yo, personalmente, la escoltará directo al comedor real—terminó de explicar en cuanto enderezó su cuerpo para verme directamente.

Le miré a través del reflejo del espejo, para después volverme en mi lugar e inclinar levemente mi cabeza en señal de corresponderle a su saludo.

—Entendido—salió de mis labios en automático— ¿Nos vamos? —le pregunté, una vez que me levanté de mi lugar de un solo movimiento.

—Antes, necesito entregarle esta carta—replicó inmediatamente y se acercó a mi dirección extendiendo su mano con un sobre en ella—Es de su amiga, Milk.

Al escuchar su última palabra, no dudé ni un segundo en correr a su dirección para tomar la carta entre mis manos. Una vez que lo hice, la abrí inmediatamente y comencé a leer su contenido.

" _Hola, Bulma. Espero y te encuentres bien. Te escribo esta carta para hacerte saber que acá todo está de maravilla. Mi padre se ha recuperado (no mucho), pero es posible que pueda visitarte en uno de estos días. Las tierras están restauradas al cien por ciento, el Rey Vegeta cumplió con todas sus promesas y estamos en la cima, de nuevo._

 _Con cariño, Milk._

 _PD. Por cierto, el Príncipe Vegeta ha estado, personalmente, al pendiente de que todo se realice a la perfección. No seas tan dura con él, puede que no sea tan cretino como tú lo piensas."_

Sonreí por lo bajo al leer sus últimas palabras, apreté los labios y solté un leve suspiro de alivio al saber que todo el planeta tierra se encontraba recuperado en su totalidad.

—Gracias—salió de mis labios directo a la dirección de Kakaroto.

El hombre de cabello puntiagudo, solamente inclinó su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

—Estaré lista en cinco minutos ¿te molestaría esperar afuera?

—Claro que no su majestad, estaré afuera, por si me necesita.

Y sin una palabra más, salió de la habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta tras su espalda, comencé a brincar por toda la habitación hasta aventarme encima de la cama y rodar en ella y terminar posando mis ojos hacia el techo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Vados mientras soltaba una pequeña risita.

Posé mis ojos en su dirección y le mostré mis dientes en señal de estar completamente feliz por la carta.

—De maravilla, todo indica que mi planeta ha resurgido de las cenizas gracias a los Saiyajin—respondí a su pregunta y enderecé mi espalda sobre mi lugar—El Rey Vegeta cumplió con su parte del trato y…—pausé por un segundo antes de proseguir, ya que recorte las últimas palabras de Milk—… al parecer Vegeta no es tan cretino como aparenta, ya que ha estado pendiente de la recuperación de mi Planeta.

—Le dije que el príncipe Vegeta no era tan malo como aparenta.

—Es bueno, tengo que reconocerlo—posé mis ojos a dirección de Vados—, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón— y fue inevitable el soltar una leve carcajada.

—Tiene toda la razón, su majestad

—Bien. Es momento de reunirme con mi familia… y esposo—salió de mis labios, espontáneamente, y me levanté de mi lugar.

Caminé directamente hacia la puerta para oprimir el botón y salir definitivamente de mi habitación, rumbo al comedor real del palacio.

.

.

—Y dime, querida—habló la voz de Gyda en medio de nuestra cena para captar mi atención—¿Cómo te sientes en la sección 2?

Le miré por el encima de la mesa y deposité mi copa de vino sobre la mesa para poder contestar a su pregunta.

—De maravilla—respondí, y me atreví a dibujar una amplia sonrisa sobre mis labios. —Gracias por preguntar, Reina.

Gyda me sonrió ampliamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—No seas tan modesta, querida, llámame Gyda—replicó, y se llevó un trago de vino directo a sus labios.

—Está bien, Gyda—dije, entre pausas.

Quedamos en silencio por un par de minutos y aproveché para dar un rápido vistazo a la habitación y enorme comedor. De mi lado izquierdo, se encontraba Vegeta, el cual no había sido lo demasiado educado como para emitir palabra algún durante el tiempo que llevábamos cenando, sólo se dedicaba a devorar los platillos con comida que le ponían enfrente. Por otra parte, pude visualizar que Tarble se encontraba un poco distraído, ya que tampoco se había atrevido a emitir palabra alguna. Tomé mi copa de vino nuevamente entre mis largos dedos y me detuve por un segundo antes de llevarme un breve trago a mis labios.

—Estoy totalmente complacido con su participación en el laboratorio, princesa—la voz imponente del Rey vegeta se escuchó por todo el comedor—Todos los proyectos se han cumplido dentro del plazo acordado.

Le miré desde el otro lado del comedor y sonreí ampliamente antes de replicar ante sus últimas palabras.

—En verdad le agradezco que me haya permitido trabajar en la sección dos—dije, y le mostré mis dientes en señal de agradecimiento.

El Rey Vegeta solamente elevó su copa de vino en mi dirección en señal de haber aceptado mi agradecimiento y decidió seguir devorando su filete.

—Y dime, Vegeta, ¿Cómo se han sentido en este tiempo que llevan de marido y mujer? —preguntó Gyda, para captar la atención de Vegeta, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

Vegeta tardó unos leves segundo en replicar ante la última pregunta de Gyda, pero fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres saber, Gyda? ¿Si follamos todo el dia? —respondió Vegeta con otra pregunta.

—¡Hermano!—salió de los labios de Tarble.

Vegeta miró directamente a su hermano menor, pero no se atrevió a emitir palabra alguna. Simplemente volvió a sus intenciones de devorar su filete. De alguna manera, no me atreví a decir ni una palabra en mi defensa, ya que sabía perfectamente que Gyda solamente estaba tratando de crear conflicto entre nosotros. Así que decidí guardar silencio y me dediqué a terminar con mi cena.

—No fue mi intención incomodarte, Vegeta—comenzó hablar Gyda—Es sólo que creí que Agatha estaría muy contenta el saber que te encuentras felizmente casado.

Fue inevitable el no escuchar cómo Vegeta azotó sus puños cerrados encima de la mesa al escuchar las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de la esposa de su padre. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, sin embrago, no se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra. Gyda por su parte, no fue capaz de borrar su amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Bulma, estaba pensando darme una vuelta por la sección 2—habló la voz de Tarble para tratar de relajar la tensión entre su madre y su hermano—, tal vez y me podrías dar una clases sobre el funcionamiento de tu tecnología—continuó explicando, mientras me miraba fijamente—, he leído mucho sobre ello y en verdad me interesaría aprender. Si no te molesta, claro está.

Tardé unos leves segundo en reaccionar adecuadamente ante sus palabras, pero de un momento a otro, fui capaz de hacerlo.

—Por supuesto que no, Príncipe Tarble—repliqué, sin problema alguno. —Estaría encantada de tenerte por el laboratorio de vez en cuando—terminé de decir, y le dibujé una amplia sonrisa hacia su dirección.

Tarble por su parte sonrió ampliamente y desvió la mirada por un segundo, pero no antes de dejarme ver un leve color carmín sobre sus mejillas. Sonreí por lo bajo y me llevé otro trago de vino directo a mis labios.

—Excelente idea, hijo—dijo el monarca Saiyajin para captar la atención de su hijo menor, consiguiéndolo con éxito—No nos vendría nada mal, tener a otro científico en la familia—terminó de expresar, mientras posaba sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre mi dirección.

Tragué un poco de saliva al percatarme de su fría mirada sobre mí, que fue inevitable ignorara el hecho de que poseía la misma fría y penetrante mirada que su hijo, Vegeta. Traté de relajar mi cuerpo por un segundo y gracias a Kamisama, pude hacerlo, antes de que entrara en pánico y saliera corriendo del lugar. Sin embargo, todo eso se vino abajo cuando uno de los soldados entró en el comedor real para acercarse al monarca Saiyajin y decirle algo al oído.

—Ruego me disculpen—Comenzó a hablar en cuanto se levantó de su lugar—Pero el deber llama—fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de emprender camino a la salida del lugar.

Visualicé cómo la silueta del Rey Vegeta desapareció al final de la habitación.

—Ya te acostumbraras, querida—habló la voz de la reina Saiyajin, para después soltar un leve suspiro de resignación—Les ruego también me disculpe, tengo unas cosas que hacer.

Gyda se levantó de su lugar de un sólo movimiento y abandonó la sala del comedor real junto a su dama de compañía. El silenció se hizo presenté por un par de minutos, hasta que Tarble decidió romperlo por completo.

—He recordado que yo también tengo que hacer algo—y sin decir nada más, se levantó rápidamente de su lugar con todo la intención de emprender camino hacia la salida.

—Espera—dije, espontáneamente—Aun falta el postre.

—No deseo comer postre—dijo Tarble mientras caminar rumbo a la salida—¿Por qué mejor no aprovechan esta oportunidad y pasan tiempo de calidad como marido y mujer?

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, salió de la habitación, dejándome totalmente a merced de Vegeta, el cual aún seguía comprometido con el hecho de devorar todos los platillos de la mesa. Inhalé un poco de aire y lo solté lentamente hasta formar un suspiro de resignación. Me levanté de mi lugar y decidí colocarme del otro lado de la mesa para poder verle de frente. Tomé asiento y deposité mi copa de vino sobre la mesa, para después quedar en silencio por unos segundos antes de atreverme a hablar.

—Y bien, ¿Cómo han estado tus últimos días? —le pregunté, con toda la intensión de entablar una conversación decente.

El heredero al trono Saiyajin tardó unos leves segundos en replicar a mi pregunta, pero al final lo hizo.

—Matar, saquera y conquistar planetas, nada fuera de lo normal—respondió a mi pregunta, antes de dedicarme una de sus rápidas e intensas miradas.

—¡oh! — fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios.

Quedé en silencio por unos segundos, esperando alguna pregunta de parte de Vegeta, pero el muy cabrón tenía mucho más interés en devorar su comida, que en entabla una conevrsación.

—Escucha Vegeta—comencé a hablar para poder captar su atención—Ni tú ni yo deseábamos esto, pero ya no podemos regresar el tiempo atrás… al menos podríamos tratar de ser amigos y conocernos mejor—pausé por un segundo antes de proseguir con mi explicación—, hasta que se me ocurra algo factible para disolver este absurdo matrimonio.

Vegeta detuvo por completo sus intentos de terminar con los restos de comida de su plato y volvió sus ojos en mi dirección.

—Te escucho—dijo, y echó su espalda hacia atrás para prestar toda la atención posible a mis siguientes palabras.

—Primero que nada, quiero agradecerte el hecho de que hayas estado pendiente en la restauración del planeta tierra—le confesé, antes de pausar por un segundo—En verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

—Sólo estaba cumpliendo con lo acordado, nada extraordinario, no te creas tan especial—dijo, y se llevó un sorbo de vino directo a sus labios.

Apreté los labios en señal de enojo, ya que él muy imbécil, a pesar de agradecerle de todo corazón, aún seguía con su estúpida y arrogante actitud.

—¡Oh, por kamisama! —exclamé—¿Podrías dejar de ser un cretino y tratar de ser agradable por una vez en tu vida?

Vegeta posó fijamente sus ojos sobre los míos, pero no se atrevió a emitir palabra alguna.

—Tan si quiera permíteme conocer más de tu pasado—pausé por un segundo antes de proseguir—… cómo por ejemplo ¿Quién es Agatha?

Fui testigo de cómo Vegeta apretó su mandíbula y los puños justo en el momento que escuchó el nombre de Agatha, desvió por un segundo su mirada y dejo escapar una leve sonido de fastidio.

—¿Es familiar, amiga o alguna ex nov…?—no pude terminar mi pregunta.

—¡Cierra la puta boca! —me interrumpió—No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre, y mucho menos te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, princesita.

Al escuchar sus últimas palabras, fue inevitable que la rabia y enojo, se apoderarán de mi cuerpo en ese preciso momento. Me levanté de mi lugar, furiosa, y me di la media vuelta con toda la intención de abandonar el lugar, pero la voz de Vegeta me lo impidió drásticamente.

—¿A dónde carajos crees que vas? —me preguntó desde su lugar.

Me volví en mi lugar para verle directamente.

—A un lugar más agradable que este—respondí en automático—ya que te aseguro que cualquier lugar lo es, mientras no estés tú en él—terminé de explicar justó en el momento que decidí volverme nuevamente sobre mi lugar y continuar con mi camino hacia la salida del enorme comedor.

Solamente pude ver de soslayo cómo el príncipe Saiyajin azotaba sus manos sobre la enorme mesa de madera y se llevaba las manos para cubrir su rostro.

.

.

 _Vegeta_

 _-Flahsback-_

— _Vegeta, ¿Estás loco, qué haces aquí? —exclamó Agatha, en cuanto sintió la presencia del príncipe Saiyajin entrar por su ventana._

— _Tenía ganas de verte—replicó Vegeta, y se acercó lo más rápido posible a la joven de ojos esmeraldas. — ¿A caso tú no?_

 _Agatha dibujó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar la última pegunta por parte del príncipe Saiyajin._

— _Claro que sí—respondió en automático—¿Pero qué pasaría si mi tía te encontrará aquí?_

— _No lo hará, relájate ¿Quieres?_

 _Agatha soltó en leve suspiro de resignación y se sentó sobre la cama._

— _¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Vegeta._

 _La chica de cabello castaño, bajó la mirada por un segundo e inhaló un poco de aire para después soltarlo lentamente._

— _¿Agatha? —Volvió a preguntar el príncipe de los Saiyajin en cuanto se sentó a un lado de la joven._

 _Agatha posó sus ojos sobre los de Vegeta y le sonrió, débilmente._

— _Tengo que partir, Vegeta—soltó de golpe, sin previo aviso—, al haber cumplido los 18 años, mi deber es formar parte del consejo real del planeta Meerin._

 _El Saiyajin quedó atónico, ya que no esperaba ese tipo de confesión por parte de la joven._

— _¿De quién fue la idea? ¿Tuya? —preguntó._

— _Sí—respondió._

— _¡No mientas! Esta estúpida idea fue de la bruja de Gyda ¿Verdad? —Vegeta se levantó de su lugar para caminar unos cuantos pasos._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Agatha, mientras se levantaba de su lugar._

— _Porque es la única persona en esta galaxia que odia la posibilidad de que tú y yo estemos juntos y seamos felices—se volvió en su lugar para verle directamente a los ojos—Por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes._

 _Agatha posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del Príncipe Saiyajin y le sonrió ampliamente._

— _Tengo que ir, si no lo hago, estaré deshonrando la memoria de mi padre._

 _Vegeta tomó su mano entre las suyas y soltó un leve suspiro de resignación._

— _Prométeme que volverás a mí—salió de los labios del heredero al trono saiyajin mientras posaba sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre los suyos._

— _Sólo si tú me prometes que si, por algún motivo conoces a una persona en mi ausencia y existe la posibilidad de que no podamos estar juntos… te darás la oportunidad de intentarlo con ella y ser feliz._

 _Vegeta frunció en ceño el señal de confusión y apretó los labios._

— _¿De qué demonios hablas?_

— _Por favor, Vegeta, prométemelo—volvió a insistir, mientras posaba ambas palmas de sus manos sobre el rostro del príncipe saiyajin y depositaba sus labios sobre los de él._

 _-fin del flashback-_

Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos drásticamente por la inconfundible y escandalosa voz de la mujer terrícola, la cual provenía de una de las salas de entrenamiento de la sección 3.

—Es un maldito salvaje mono sin conciencia, un patán y cretino, ¿Cómo se atrevió a cerrarme la boca de esa manara tan grosera? ¿A mí?, Yo, la única persona que trata de ser empática con él… ¡pero claro!, eso me gano por tratar de ser amable y de llevar la fiesta en paz….¡Ah! lo odio, odio, odio. Ojala y se pudra en el infierno.

—Deberías de dejar de maldecir en voz alta, no querrás que esa persona escuché lo que piensas de ella—me atreví a interrumpir su pequeño diálogo en solitario.

La mujer de ojos celestes se volvió sobre su lugar y me vio directamente.

—Creo que eso es demasiado tarde—se levantó de su lugar para posar sus manos sobre su cadera—, ya que la persona que estoy maldiciendo ya lo escuchó todo.

La observé por un segundo y descubrí que de alguna manera, se miraba atractiva cuando se enojaba y fruncía el ceño.

—Y no, no me arrepiento de ello—volvió a hablar para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito.

—¡Hmp! No esperaba menos—le dije, y crucé mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho para apoyar mi cuerpo en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Si bien lo recuerdo, te dejé claro que cualquier lugar sería mejor mientras no estuvieras tú en él—me dijo, y entrelazó sus abrazos a la altura de su pecho—y creo que este lugar ya dejó de serlo.

Apreté los dientes en señal de fastidio por su imponente actitud y descrucé mis brazos para regresar a mi forma original, le miré por un segundo antes desviar la mirada.

—No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal—salió de mis labios, sin previo aviso.

—¡Ah, sí! Pues déjame deci…—no pudo terminar su frase, ya que no se esperaba que me disculpara por mi mala actitud. —¿Perdón?

—Estás loca si crees que lo voy a volver a repetir—le dije, y apreté mi puño en señal de fastidio, para después cerrar los ojos por un segundo.

Pasaron unos leves minutos, y me atreví a abrir uno de mis ojos para verle directamente, ya que no había emitido palabra alguna desde la última vez.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa, no me esperaba que te disculparas—comentó, y regresó a su postura original—Gracias.

—No te equivoques, mujer terrícola—dije, y posé mis ojos directamente en los suyos—Sí estoy aquí es sólo para supervisar que todo vaya a la perfección y tengas el proyecto a tiempo.

Bulma parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió por lo bajo.

—Sí, claro—replicó y se dio la media vuelta para continuar con sus asuntos—Ya que estás aquí, sé de utilidad y ayúdame con este aparato—agregó, mientras utilizaba un cautín para unir unas piezas de metal.

—¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? —le pregunté desde la puerta.

—Por la simple y sencilla razón que unos de los dos sabe volar—replicó, mientras seguía en sus asuntos—y por si no lo sabes, esa persona no soy yo.

Apreté la mandíbula en señal de fastidio, ya que la muy idiota, tenía toda la razón. No tuve otra opción que acceder ante su petición. Después de haber terminado de instalar el artefacto sobre la maquina, fue muy extraño el no haber escuchado su escandalosa voz desde hace un par de minutos.

—Mujer terrícola, ¿Dónde estás? —pregunté, pero no recibí respuesta alguna. —¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Di un leve y rápido vistazo por la sala de entrenamiento hasta que me topé con su silueta en el escritorio. Solté un leve sonido de fastidio y emprendí camino en su dirección, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—¡Bulma!—dije en cuanto detuve mi paso, pero la mujer se encontraba dentro de un sueño profundo. —Bien, lo que me faltaba—exclamé.

Me di la media vuelta con toda la intensión de abandonar a la terrícola, sin embargo, algo dentro de mí, me obligo a que detuviera mi paso. Me volví en mi lugar y apreté los dientes en señal de fastidio. La tomé entre mis brazos y emprendí camino rumbo a la salida. Una vez que llegamos a su habitación, presioné el botón para que me dejara entrar y la deposité encima de su cama. Enderecé mi espalda y me dispuse a abandonar la habitación, pero su voz me lo impidió.

—Sí, vegeta no están malo, lo sé—dijo entre sueños, mientras tomaba una de las almohadas entre sus brazos y se reacomodaba sobre la cama.

Le miré desde arriba y fue inevitable el ignorar que se miraba muy hermosa e inocente en esa posición. Desvié mis ojos de su dirección, tragué un poco de saliva y apreté mi puño en señal de estar luchando contra mis bajos instintos de lanzarme sobre ella y hacerle el amor en ese momento. De alguna manera, la mujer terrícola había conseguido colarse entre mis sueños, tanto, que provocaba que me levantara con el único deseo de poseerla. Cerré los ojos por un momento e inhalé un poco de aire para tratar de apaciguar mis deseos de llevarla a mí cama y hacerla mía de una vez. Abrí los ojos lentamente y solté el aire para recobrar la cordura y sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, decidí salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible, antes de que cometiera una locura.

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo): ¡** Hola! He vuelto, principalmente quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por mi evidente ausencia en el fandom, en verdad lo siento. No hay excusa válida, pero de lo que si estoy segura y les aseguro a ustedes también, es que por nada del mundo, dejaré inconclusa esta historia. Espero y haya disfrutado del nuevo capítulo, ya que les prometo que en el siguiente, tendremos un acercamiento más intimo entre nuestros protagonistas. (Ténganme un poco de paciencia, se las compensaré, ya lo verán)

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué tal nuestro par favorito? Poco a poco están aceptando que se desean uno al otro ¿Ustedes que creen? *u*

Y como siempre, quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer el capítulo anterior de mi historia, y sobre todo que hayan dejado su comentario y están al pendiente de mi _fic_ desde el primer capítulo (Y a los lectores (as) que también están pendientes de mi _fic_ , y no dejan comentario, también les agradezco mucho). Por otra parte, muchas gracias por sus _favorites_ , _follows_ y _reviews_. En verdad, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y más, el saber que la historia es de su total agrado.

Ya saben, sí les gustó, no olviden dejar su reviews/comentario. Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar y compartir mis historias: Leer sus opiniones.

 _ **Elsi**_ _: Holaaaaaaaaa!_ 3 _Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En verdad me alegra mucho el corazón cada unas de ellas, lo digo en verdad, es un enorme placer el leerte. Respecto a tu comentario, déjame decirte que siempre he visualizado a Bulma como una mujer con un carácter fuerte e imponente, que no se deja manipular por nadie (y que nunca hace nada si ella no quiere). Si, 18 es un personaje un poco irritante (de vez en cuando), pero no te preocupes por ella, pronto recibirá su merecido. Y sobre nuestro príncipe, eso exactamente quería sembrar en él: ¡CELOS!. Mujajaja. Muchas gracias por tus demás comentarios, en verdad los aprecio mucho y déjame decirte que me alegra mucho el corazón cada palabra :D Un beso y abrazo. PD Vegeta tiene 25 y Bulma 23._

 _ **Paula:**_ _Holaaaa, linda! (: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En verdad me alegra mucho el corazón cada unas de ellas, lo digo en verdad, es un enorme placer el leerte. Precisamente eso quería sembrar en nuestro príncipe de los saiyajin: Celos. Respecto a Bulma, ahm, no es exactamente lo que pretende (el aceptar acostarse con Vegeta), pero tampoco está decidida a compartirlo. Un beso y abrazo._

 _ **Sindy Milash:**_ _Holaaaaa, nenaaaaa :3 (Te extrañé 3) Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En verdad me alegra mucho el corazón cada unas de ellas, lo digo en verdad, es un enorme placer el leerte. Sí, Bulma es una chica fuerte y jamás se deja "mangonear" por nadie, mucho menos por Vegeta. Creo que ese es la parte que me gustó redactar, el hecho de que no se dejara llevar por sus bajos instinto (aunque sabemos perfectamente que con ese Bombón de Vegeta ¿Quién no lo haría?), sin embargo, te aseguró que eso no durará por mucho, ya que nuestra Princesa caerá rendida a sus pies (¿Quién no? xD). Respecto a 18 y Raditz, claro que te debo una explicación, igual que la estrecha relación que hay entre Turles y Gyda (pronto lo sabrás). Sí, yo también amo a esa parejita de tortolos: Tarble y Vados (también prometo una pequeña escenita entre ellos). Respecto a Agatha, ahm, para estar claros y no crear incesto entre mis personajes, no es su prima directa (recuerda que Gyda no es la madre biológica de Vegeta, sólo de Tarble y Agatha es hija de la hermana mayor de Gyda, más a adelante, te prometo dar una breve explicación sobre ello). Y no te preocupes, me encanta el hecho de que armes tus propias teorías sobre lo que se vendrá en los próximos capítulos. En fin, espero de corazón que hayas disfrutado de la nueva actualización. Un enorme beso y abrazo._

 _ **Karitoo:**_ _Hola, hermosa!_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En verdad me alegra mucho el corazón cada unas de ellas, lo digo en verdad, es un enorme placer el leerte. Y sí, eh! sí nosotras no podemos evitar caer ante sus pies, imagínate a nuestra queridísima y pobre Bulma. Un saludo y un abrazo._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball Súper y Dragón Ball GT son propiedad de FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, y Akira Toriyama.**

" **Orgulloso Corazón"**

 **Capítulo 8**

—Así que Freezer tiene planeado revocar a Vegeta del trono Saiyajin—dijo Gyda mientras se llevaba una uva a la boca.

—Es lo que se dice en los pasillo de la base 79—replicó Turles mientras depositaba sus labios sobre la espalda desnuda de la reina Saiyajin.

Gyda sonrió ampliamente antes de volverse en su lugar y toparse con los penetrantes ojos negros del Saiyajin sobre los suyos.

—Perfecto, sólo me quedaría pensar en cómo deshacerme del estúpido del _principito_ —confesó Gyda, y soltó una leve carcajada de satisfacción.

El Saiyajin se unió a la intensa carcajada por parte de la reina, para después posar sus labios sobre el cuello de la mujer de cabello oscuro.

—Todo está saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba—dijo Gyda, sin borrar su gran sonrisa de sus labios.

—Me imagino que todo esto es para dejar a tu _hijito_ en el trono—comenzó a hablar Turles justó en el momento que despegó sus labios del cuello de Gyda y agregó: —¿No es así?

Gyda le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo y apretó los labios antes de replicar.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió, y le mostró sus dientes.

—Eso pensé—replicó Turles—Sólo una pregunta ¿Qué harás con la princesa terrícola después de eliminar al Rey Vegeta y a su fastidioso hijo?

La última pregunta por parte del desertor del ejército Saiyajin la tomó por sorpresa, le miró por un segundo antes de emitir palabra alguna.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Digamos que mi señor Freezer mostró particular interés por la mujer terrícola—respondió Turles a la pregunta de Gyda.

La mujer de ojos esmeralda elevó una ceja en señal de asombro ante las reveladoras palabras que salieron del hermano mayor de Kakaroto.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó Gyda y echó su cabeza hacia atrás para meditar por un poco más de tiempo sus siguientes palabras—Le propondré a Freezer que elimine a Vegeta de mi camino a cambio de Bulma Brief.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que Freezer aceptará tu propuesta? —replicó Turles inmediatamente con una preguntar.

Gyda le mostró sus dientes descaradamente y soltó un leve suspiro.

—Porque tú, mi querido Turles—comenzó a responder a su preguntar—, Serás el encargado de convencer a Freezer de aceptar mi propuesta—pausó por un segundo antes de posar sus largos dedos sobre el pecho desnudo del Saiyajin—, aún no entiendo porque Freezer te escucha a ti… a ti que no eres nada más que un traidor y desertor de tu propia raza.

Turles dibujó una amplia sonrisa justo en el momento que sus ojos se toparon fijamente con los de la reina Saiyajin.

—Digamos que sólo soy una persona que vio una oportunidad de supervivencia y la tomó—se defendió, mientras dejaba expuesta su perfecta dentadura—Sin embargo, ¿Qué recibiré a cambio de convencer a Freezer, mi reina? —agregó, con toda la intención de posar sus labios sobre los de la reina.

Gyda interrumpió sus intentos de unir sus labios con los de ella y posó uno de sus largos dedos sobre los labios del Saiyajin.

—Simple, una vez que el estúpido de Vegeta y su hijo ya no estén… te nombraré comandante del ejército Saiyajin—respondió mientras soltaba una leve carcajada.

El hermano menor de Raditz retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y le vio fijamente antes de replicar.

—Para eso está Kakaroto—fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

—¡Por favor! No me vengas con sentimentalismos en este momento—exclamó Gyda antes de proseguir—Es obvio que también necesito eliminar a Kakaroto—pausó por un segundo—, recuerda que ese idiota es fiel a Vegeta y dudo mucho que acepté servirme, una vez que su príncipe ya no esté.

Turles medito por un segundo sus últimas palabras.

—No, claro que no—replicó—¿Y qué harás con Raditz? —agregó.

—Raditz siempre ha sido obediente con mis peticiones—dijo Gyda, y le miró directamente a los ojos—Creo que puedo hacer una excepción con él.

El desertor del ejército Saiyajin soltó un leve suspiro de alivio y sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces… ¿Tenemos un trato? —le preguntó, y se atrevió a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Turles tardo nos leves segundo en reaccionar, le sostuvo la mirada y soltó un leve suspiro de resignación.

—Sólo si me dejas follarte por detrás—dijo, y le mostró sus dientes.

Gyda borró su amplia sonrisa de sus labios, inhaló un poco de aire y lo soltó para formar un suspiro de resignación.

—Después de todo, la estúpida terrícola no estaba tan equivocada sobre ustedes, los saiyajin—replicó, y puso sus ojos en blanco—respecto a que son unos monos salvajes sin conciencia que sólo desean satisfacer sus necesidades.

Turles solamente fue capaz de mostrar sus dientes en señal de estar disfrutando del momento. Gyda por su parte se volvió en su lugar y dejo que el Saiyajin se colocará entre sus pierna para empezar a reclamar su recompensa.

.

.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía creer que el muy idiota de Vegeta se hubiera atrevido a desobedecer mis indicaciones de no utilizar el cuarto de gravedad, ya que aun no estaba listo para ser probado y gracias a ello, en este preciso momento se encontraba lastimado y dentro de la cámara de rehabilitación de la sección dos. En cuanto se abrió la puerta de la enfermería, mi corazón dio un vuelco de 180 grados, jamás en la vida me hubiera imaginado ver en ese tipo de condiciones al orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin.

—Vegeta—salió de mis labios justo en el momento que detuve mi paso a unos cuantos centímetro de distancia de la capsula. —¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Afortunadamente, el príncipe Vegeta esta fuera de peligro, su majestad—comenzó a responder a mi pregunta una de las mujeres que se encontraba en la enfermería—No tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Bajé mis ojos por un segundo y solamente pude asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza ante las últimas palabras por parte de la mujer de cabello rojizo.

—Le aseguró que el príncipe se encuentra fuera de peligro—Le miré fijamente por un segundo y le sonreí, débilmente—Eso sí, tendrá que tener mucho reposo para poder recuperarse al 100 por ciento.

Volví mis ojos a dónde se encontraba el terco de Vegeta, posé una de mis manos sobre el cristal de la cámara de rehabilitación y fue inevitable el dibujar una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios al deducir que él mejoraría de alguna u otra forma.

—Entiendo—dije, y me volví en mi lugar para toparme con la mujer de ojos azules—¿Cuándo será trasferido a su habitación?

—Sus heridas están sanando rápidamente—respondió, y le echó un leve vistazo a su tablilla de apuntes—Antes del anochecer, estará en su habitación, su majestad.

Solté un leve suspiro de alivio y asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—Avísame cuando este hecho, por favor.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, emprendí camino a la salida, no sin antes ver de soslayo la silueta de Vegeta. Caminé rumbo al laboratorio sin dejar que nada me distrajera, en cuanto llegué a mi destino, oprimí el botón de la puerta para que me dejara entrar. Una vez que lo hice, caminé directamente a mi escritorio y dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la silla para después apoyar mis brazos sobre la mesa de cristal. Apreté los dientes en señal de frustración y enojo al mismo tiempo, sólo al recordar que, prácticamente por mi culpa, Vegeta se encontraba en ese estado.

—¡Idiota, Idiota!—exclamé lo más alto posible y azote mis puños cerrados sobre la mesa.

Levanté mi cabeza y decidí enderezar mi espalda para poder apoyarla sobre el respaldo de la silla y así, poder dejar escapar un profundo suspiro de resignación. Bajé la mirada por un momento y pose las palmas de mis manos sobre mi rostro, tratando de ocultar mi inexplicable preocupación por Vegeta. Solté una sarcástica risita de sólo imaginar la cara que pondría Gyda si descubriera que poco a poco, el odio que sentía por Vegeta había estado disminuyendo desde el día que me enteré que fue él quien ayudó a mi planeta a recuperarse totalmente, y que ha estado al pendiente de su proceso.

—Bulma, no sabía que te encontrabas aquí—habló la voz de Whiss justo en el momento que depositó su taza de café sobre su escritorio.

Me reacomodé en mi lugar al escuchar su voz y le miré fijamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí… eso creo—respondí, en tono neutro.

—Lamento mucho lo que le ha pasado al príncipe—replicó, y metió una de sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su bata—Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, te aseguro que eso, no lo derribará.

Le miré por un segundo, sorprendida por sus inesperadas palabras, y me atreví a dibujar una leve sonrisa sobre mis labios.

—Gracias—le dije, y bajé la mirada por un momento antes de proseguir—Es sólo que él muy imbécil no siguió mis indicaciones y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por ello.

Whiss soltó una leve risita ante mis últimas palabras. Elevé mis ojos a su dirección y quedé un poco confundida por su inesperada reacción.

—Te ruego y disculpes mi pequeña reacción—me dijo antes de proseguir—Es sólo que es inevitable el ignorar lo preocupada que te encuentras por el estado del príncipe Saiyajin.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, que fue imposible el hecho de tratar de ocultar el color carmín de mis mejillas e inmediatamente me giré sobre mi silla para no verle de frente.

—¡Claro que lo estoy!—exclamé, rápidamente—Pero sólo porque no quiero ser responsable de su repentina muerte. Eso es todo.

—Claro, su majestad—replicó Whiss—¿Acaso hay otro motivo por el cual se preocupe por su esposo?

Le miré de soslayo y apreté los labios, sin embargo, no fui capaz de contestar a su última pregunta, ya que me negaba rotundamente aceptar en público mis nuevos sentimientos por Vegeta. No, no, eso tenía que ser una mala broma del destino. Tenía que seguir con mis planes de deshacerme del príncipe Saiyajin de cualquier manera.

—Yo…—no fui capaz de proseguir, ya que Whiss me interrumpió.

—Eso pensé. No tiene porque dar explicaciones—dijo, y me miró fijamente desde atrás con una amplia sonrisa sobre los labios—Bien ¿Por qué no regresamos al trabajo?

Me giré en mi lugar para poder verle de frente nuevamente, y me topé con su amplia sonrisa sobre sus finos labios.

—Sí, tienes razón—repliqué, y le mostré mis dientes—Ya que estoy totalmente segura que las primeras palabras que saldrán de los labios de Vegeta al volver en sí, serán que me ponga a trabajar nuevamente en la habitación de gravedad—pausé por un segundo antes de proseguir—Lo sé porqué creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a su forma de pedir la cosas.

Solté una leve carcajada y de un sólo movimiento me levanté de mi lugar para empezar a trabajar en ello. Whiss soltó un leve suspiro de alivio y decidió volver al trabajo junto a mí.

.

.

—¿Y cómo sigue el imbécil de mi hijastro? —preguntó Gyda, antes de llevarse un sorbo de vino a sus labios.

—Al parecer se está recuperando rápidamente, mi reina—respondió No.18.

—Es una lástima—la reina de los saiyajin soltó un leve suspiro de resignación—, tenía las esperanzas de que durará más tiempo postrado en la cama.

—Siento no poder decirle lo que tanto desea escuchar—salió de los labios de No.18.

Gyda le miró por un segundo y sonrió ampliamente.

—Espero que algún día lo hagas, querida—replicó, posó sus ojos esmeraldas sobre la enorme ventana que se encontraba en su habitación y agregó: —Y bien, ¿Alguna noticia buena?

Su fiel dama de compañía tardó unos leves segundo en reaccionar, pero logró hacerlo justo en el momento en que la monarca saiyajin volvió nuevamente sus ojos sobre su dirección.

—Lamento informarle que no, alteza—respondió, y bajó la mirada—Desde que Vegeta contrajo matrimonio con Bulma Brief, me ha evitado por completo.

Gyda llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo dejo escapar lentamente de su sistema en cuanto apretó los labios al escuchar las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de No.18. Caminó rumbo a su enorme sillón y tomó asiento para llevarse otro trago de vino directo a sus labios. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abrirse interrumpió el momento.

—Madre, me enteré lo que le paso a mi hermano—dijo Tarble en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de él—¿Cómo se encuentra? La doctora Collins me ha negado la visita.

Gyda elevó sus ojos y miró fijamente a su único hijo.

—¡oh, querido! No tienes de que preocuparte. Justamente No.18 me acaba de informar que tu hermano se encuentra fuera de peligro—replicó Gyda, para calmar las inquietudes de su hijo.

Tarble soltó un leve suspiro de alivio al escuchar las palabras que salieron de los labios de su madre.

—Si es verdad lo que dices, madre. ¿Por qué se me ha negado la visita?

—Porque así lo ha recomendado la doctora, aparte tu padre ordenó específicamente que se le dejará recuperar—Gyda pausó por un momento antes de levantarse de su lugar y acercase a su hijo para posar una de sus manos sobre su hombro—Una vez que sea trasladado a su habitación, podrás verlo. Sólo te pido que esperes un par de horas.

Tarble bajo la mirada y sólo pudo asentir con un leve movimiento de su cabeza en señal de haber entendido perfectamente.

—Y dime ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión en Meeren? —le preguntó su madre antes de remover la palma de su mano del hombro de su hijo.

—Aceptaron los términos por parte de Lord Freezer—respondió Tarble y posó sus ojos negros sobre su madre—En pocas palabras, todo está bajo control.

—Esas son buenas noticias—salió de los labios de Gyda— Y dime, hijo… ¿Pudiste hablar con Agatha? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

El heredero al trono saiyajin tardó unos leves minutos antes de replicar ante las últimas preguntas por parte de su madre.

—Lamentablemente, no hubo tiempo de entablar una decente conversación—respondió a la primera pregunta por parte de su madre—sin embargo, a lo poco que pude observar… se encuentra bien.

—Bien, no esperaba menos—replicó Gyda, y se giró en su lugar para emprender camino a la mesa de licores y llenar su copa de vino—ahora que es la futura reina del planeta Meeren… quién no lo estaría—agregó, mientras se llevaba un sorbo de vino a los labios.

—Dime algo, madre—dijo Tarble, tras la espalda de su madre—tú siempre estuviste consciente de la relación entre Agatha y mi hermano ¿No es así?

La actual reina del planeta Vegetasei se atrevió a ver a su hijo de soslayo antes de replicar.

—Tal vez ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Por favor madre, dime que tú no tuviste nada que ver con la repentina partida de Agatha—volvió a hablar la voz del príncipe saiyajin.

Gyda inhaló un poco de aire y lo dejó salir de su sistema justo en el momento que se volvió en su lugar para poder ver de frente a su único hijo.

—Tenía que cumplir con su deber, no tenía opción—respondió, ignorando por completo las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios de Tarble.

Tarble apretó los labios al escuchar su inesperada respuesta.

—Creo que eso es lo que siempre me has dicho y lo entiendo perfectamente, pero ella no tenía que comprometerse con el Príncipe Marco del planeta Meeren ¿O sí?

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que Agatha tomó su decisión… y en verdad lamento mucho que no haya elegido a tu hermano.

—¿En verdad lo lamentas, madre? —preguntó Tarble, rápidamente—Porqué desde que tengo memoria, siempre has odiado ver feliz a Vegeta—pausó por un segundo antes de proseguir para ver fijamente a su madre—y con Agatha lo era.

Gyda tardó unos leves segundos en reaccionar antes las últimas palabras por parte de su hijo. Apretó la mandíbula en señal de enojo, pero pudo recuperarse a tiempo.

—Tal vez y tengas razón, hijo—dijo, y le miró fijamente—Vegeta y yo jamás hemos podido llegar a una tregua para llevar la fiesta en paz—pausó por unos segundos para tomar una bocanada de aire—te juró que lo traté, pero tú hermano siempre se negó a aceptarme como la reina del planeta Vegetasei y mucho menos cómo la esposa de tu padre.

—Tal vez no lo intentaste lo suficiente.

—Me cansé de hacerlo—replicó Gyda, en automático.

Tarblé le sostuvo la mirada y tardó unos segundos antes de replicar.

—Bien… ya escuché lo que tenía que escuchar. Si me disculpas, madre, tengo que tomar un baño antes de ver a mi hermano—y se volvió en su lugar, dispuesto en emprender camino a la salida.

Gyda no fue capaz de emitir palabra alguna, solamente pudo visualizar la salida de su hijo de su habitación. Apretó la copa de vino entre sus largos dedos, y se sentó sobre su cama. No había duda que tenía que apresurarse en deshacerse de Vegeta, antes de que su hijo se pusiera en su contra, sólo por querer defender y apoyar el estúpido de su hermano

.

.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Apreté el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible a la habitación donde se encontraba Agatha, y por fin averiguar sí lo que llegó a mis oídos era cierto. Me negaba a creer rotundamente que ella había aceptado desposar al idiota de Marco. Pero todos mis miedos se convirtieron en realidad justo en el momento que la vi en su vestido de novia y lista para caminar al altar._

— _Dime que no es cierto—salió de mis labios para llamar su atención._

 _Agatha abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de mi presencia, tardó unos leves segundo en reaccionar, pero lo pudo hacer a tiempo._

— _Vegeta ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó y dio unos leves pasos hacia mi dirección._

— _Quería comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que Gyda me dijo—le dije, y fue inevitable cerrar el puño en señal de enojo._

 _Ella bajo la mirada por un momento, apretó los labios y comenzó a hablar._

— _En verdad lo siento Vegeta… sólo paso._

— _¡Mentira! Estás mintiendo—exclamé y posé mis manos al costado de sus brazos para obligarla a verme fijamente—Por favor, dime que te están obligando y que no lo haces por que en verdad lo deseas._

 _Agatha no fue capaz de replicar ante mis últimas palabras, solamente guardó silencio y apartó la mirada._

— _Me prometiste que volverías a mí ¿Eso también era mentira?_

— _¡Claro que no! —exclamó, y de un sólo movimiento se liberó de mi agarre—En verdad yo te amaba Vegeta… sin embargo, paso de repente, sin quererlo._

 _Apreté la mandíbula y cerré el puño en señal de enojo._

— _Fue un imbécil en creer en ti—le dije—Bien… sólo fuiste una puta más en mi cama._

 _Agatha se acercó rápidamente hacia mí, y azotó una de sus manos sobre una de mis mejillas._

— _¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?_

 _Posé mis ojos sobre su dirección, con toda la intención de devolverle el golpe, sin embargo, algo muy dentro de mí, me lo impidió por completo._

— _No eres tú el que está hablando en estos momento… es tu maldito orgullo—volvió a hablar._

— _¿Cómo puedes estar segura de ello?_

— _Porque te conozco perfectamente, y este no eres tú—respondió a mi pregunta._

 _Le miré fijamente por un momento, y di unos cuantos pasos hacia su dirección para acortar la distancia entre nosotros._

— _Te puedo asegurar que no me llegaste a conocer lo suficiente._

 _Agatha sostuvo la mirada ante mis últimas palabras y fue inevitable el no poder ignorar la decepción que reflejaba a través de sus ojos. Elevé el mentón y decidí esquivar su silueta, para emprender camino hacia mi nave y así poder partir de una maldita vez de ese estúpido planeta._

 _-fin del flashback-_

.

.

Nunca imagine que sería testigo de ver a Vegeta postrado en una cama. Pude ver lo frágil e indefenso que se miraba en ese estado. Me senté sobre una de las sillas que se encontraba a un lado de su cama y le observé por un momento. Aún no podía creer que el arrogante y terco príncipe de los saiyajin terminará de esa manera. Bajé la mirada por un segundo, pero el sonido de su voz, me obligó a verle de nuevo.

—No, estás mintiendo…Agatha—salió de sus labios entren sueños.

De un momento a otro comenzó a temblar, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue tomar su mano entre las mías y tratar de calmarlo, ya que aún se encontraba dentro de un profundo sueño. Gracias a Kamisama, su pequeña crisis se detuvo de un momento a otro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, posé una de mis manos sobre su frente y me atreví a acariciar su cabello.

—Ya paso. Sólo fue una horrible pesadilla—salió de mis labios en compañía de un leve suspiro de alivio.

Dibujé una estúpida sonrisa sobre mis labios al observar lo relajado que se encontraba.

—Hola—se escuchó la voz de Tarble desde la entrada principal.

Volví mis ojos hacia el hermano menor del príncipe Saiyajin y amplié mucho más mi sonrisa.

—Hola.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó, una vez que empezó a caminar hacia nuestra dirección y tomar asiento del otro lado de la cama.

—Está fuera de peligro—respondí a su pregunta y volví a posar mis ojos sobre Vegeta.

—Gracias por cuidar de él.

Posé mis ojos sobre su dirección y le sonreí por un segundo antes de replicar.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer—y miré nuevamente a Vegeta.

Tarble quedó en silencio por unos segundos, sin embargo, se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

—Sé lo que estás pensando—salió de sus labios para captar mi atención, consiguiéndolo con éxito—No tienes porque sentirte culpable.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo antes de poder reaccionar ante sus últimas palabras.

—Yo… le advertí que aún no estaba listo el cuarto de gravedad, pero el muy…—no pude terminar mi frase, ya que Tarble lo hizo por mí.

—Imbécil, lo sé—dijo, y soltó una leve sonrisa de resignación—Por eso te vuelvo a decir que no fue tu culpa. Desde que tengo memoria mi hermano siempre ha sido un terco.

Solté una leve carcajada al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Tarble solamente se me unió sin decir palabra alguna. Una vez que recuperé mi estado original, guardamos silencio por un momento.

—Tarble… ¿Quién es Agatha? —me atreví a preguntar.

Tarble bajó la mirada por un segundo antes de atreverse a posar nuevamente sus ojos sobre mi dirección.

—Agatha es mi prima, es la única hija de la hermana mayor de mi madre. Mi tía Tilda—respondió a mi pregunta.

—¡Oh! —fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios.

—Agatha y Vegeta estaban enamorados—volvió a hablar.

—Y sí lo estaban ¿Por qué Vegeta se enfurece cada vez que pronuncian su nombre?

El hermano menor de Vegeta tardó unos leves segundo en replicar a mi pregunta.

—Lo único que recuerdo es que cuando Agatha tuvo que partir a Meeren, ella le prometió a mi hermano que estarían juntos, pasará lo que pasará—pausó por un segundo antes de mirarme fijamente—Sin embargo, tiempo después Agatha aceptó desposar al Príncipe Marco de Meeren.

No pude ser capaz de reaccionar ante sus últimas palabras, solamente me dispuse a seguir escuchando.

—Mi hermano no era tan frío, mucho menos un saiyajin incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos, sólo…

—Sólo paso por un momento muy difícil, el cual llegó a romperle el corazón—me atreví a interrumpir a Tarble.

Él me miró, sorprendido por mis inesperadas palabras. Solamente fue capaz de asentir con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y dibujó una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—Bulma ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada? —me preguntó.

Rápidamente posé mis ojos sobre su dirección.

—Desde que mi madre murió, me dediqué a pasar más tiempo en el laboratorio, creo que lo tomé como un refugió para poder sobre llevar su pérdida—repliqué, ignorando por completo su pregunta—Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, decidí ayudar a mi padre a escuchar los problemas de nuestro pueblo y tratar de encontrar una solución, gracias a ello, jamás tuve la oportunidad de relacionarme con chicos—pausé por un segundo antes de proseguir— Así que no, creo que nunca he estado enamorada.

Tarble bajó la mirada por un segundo.

—¿Qué se siente estar enamorado? —le pregunté.

Uno de los herederos al trono saiyajin elevó su mentón y me sonrió ampliamente.

—Es cuando sin querer piensas en esa persona día y noche—comenzó a explicarme, sutilmente—te sientes nervioso sólo el imaginar sus labios sobre los tuyos y puedes sentir un leve calor en tu estomago, cómo mariposas—me miró fijamente antes de proseguir—y deseas con todo tu corazón que nunca le pase nada malo a esa persona.

Y fue ahí dónde descubrí lo que me estaba pasando en los últimos días, me estaba enamorando de Vegeta. ¿Otra mala broma del destino? Eso sí que era casi imposible de creer.

—No lo había sentido hasta ahora—salió de mis labios, espontáneamente.

Tarble posó sus ojos negros sobre los míos y me mostró sus dientes. Por mi parte, ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar la situación, lo que temía admitir en voz alta, lo acababa de hacer y ya no había vuelta atrás. Inhalé un poco de aire y lo dejé escapar de mi sistema lentamente, para después encontrar el valor y ver directamente a Tarble. Una vez que lo hice, le sonreí ampliamente y volví mis ojos nuevamente sobre Vegeta.

—Lamento mucho la interrupción—la voz de Kakaroto se hizo presente en medio de la habitación y captó nuestra atención—Pero el rey Vegeta solicita su presencia, príncipe Tarble.

Tarble me miró por un segundo antes de reaccionar ante la petición del Saiyajin. Sin embargo, asentí con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza y le hice saber que yo cuidaría de su hermano. Él por su parte respondió a mi movimiento, se levantó de su lugar y se marchó, dejándome nuevamente sola con Vegeta.

.

.

 _Vegeta_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, reacomodé mi nuca sobre mi almohada y solté un leve suspiro. Eché un leve vistazo a mí alrededor y descubrí que me encontraba en mi habitación, lo cual me resultó muy confuso, ya que lo último que recordaba era estar entrenado en la habitación de gravedad. Apreté mis labios por un segundo y elevé mis manos a la altura de mi rostro y pude ver una de mis manos vendadas. Apreté la mandíbula y cerré mi puño en señal de fastidio. Me dispuse a levantarme de mi lugar, sin embargo, una pequeña punzada de dolor en mi costilla izquierda se hizo presente y me lo impidió rotundamente.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! —Salió de los labios de la mujer terrícola.

Dirigí mis ojos hacía la dirección de dónde provino su voz y me topé con su perfecta silueta, mientras posaba las palmas de sus manos a la altura de su cadera y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Acaso estás ciega?—le pregunté, y traté de levantarme nuevamente, pero me fue imposible lograrlo, ya que el dolor se hizo presente nuevamente, obligándome a retroceder.

—Por favor, Vegeta—me dijo, e inmediatamente se dirigió hacía mi dirección. —Tienes que reposar un poco más—agregó mientras se posaba justo de mi lado izquierdo de la cama.

Le miré por un segundo y apreté mis dientes, para después desistir de mis intentos de remover mi cuerpo de la cama. Lo único que logré hacer, fue reposar mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama y posar mi nuca hacia atrás por un momento.

—Tal vez tus heridas externas hayan sanado muy rápido, pero te aseguro que tus heridas internas aún no han hecho totalmente—dijo, y soltó un leve suspiro de resignación.

—¿Qué demonios paso? —me atreví a preguntar.

La mujer de ojos celestes volvió sus ojos sobre mi dirección y me dejo ver una clara expresión de confusión sobre su rostro, la cual provocó que apretara nuevamente la mandíbula en señal de fastidio, ya que estaba tardando demasiado en contestar a mi pregunta.

—Te hice una pregunta—volví a hablar, fastidiado.

—Oye, no seas grosero—replicó, y volvió a fruncir el ceño. —Todavía que me preocupo por tu bienestar—entrelazo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Cerré mis ojos y llené mis pulmones de aire para después dejarlo salir lentamente de mi sistema y así, tratar de relajarme un poco, ya que la actitud de indignada por parte de Bulma, me estaba empezando a colmar la poca paciencia que tenía en ese momento.

—Lo que paso es que por culpa de su necedad, la habitación de gravedad explotó—por fin salió de sus labios algunas palabras coherentes.

Abrí mis ojos inmediatamente y le miré directamente, sólo para descubrir que ella también lo hacía. Tragué un poco de saliva y desvié rápidamente mis ojos sobre de los suyos.

—Eso quiere decir que tu proyecto fue un total fracaso—dije, y dibujé una leve sonrisa sobre mis labios.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —replicó inmediatamente, exaltada. —¿Qué acaso no te lavaste bien los oídos? —Pausó por un segundo para dejar salir un leve sonido de fastidio desde lo más profundo de su garganta antes de proseguir nuevamente—El que estés postrado en esta cama es solamente tu culpa, no mía, ya que eres pésimo en seguir instrucciones.

—¡Hmp! Pero que insolente eres ¿Cómo…—no pude terminar mi frase, ya que nuevamente el pequeño dolor se hizo presente.

—¿Estás bien, Vegeta? —preguntó Bulma, mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre mi espalda para ayudarme a reacomodarme.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! No necesito de tu ayuda—le dije, e hice un leve movimiento para que se apartará de mi lado.

Pude ver de soslayo como apretó los labios en señal de enojo por mi inesperado movimiento.

—Bien, como quiera, su majestad—dijo, y volvió a entrelazar sus manos a la altura de su pecho—Sólo para que estemos claros, fue tu culpa el no seguir mis instrucciones de no pasar los 250 grados en una sola exhibición.

Apreté nuevamente mis dientes en señal de fastidio antes de replicar, pero el sonido de su voz me lo impidió descaradamente al hacerse presente nuevamente en medio de mi habitación.

—Pero mentiría si dijera que no estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta.

Le mire directamente, sorprendido por sus inesperadas palabras y me topé con una hermosa sonrisa sobre sus labios. ¿Qué demonios estaba tratando de hacer? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan amable conmigo después de todos los insultos y palabras hirientes que habíamos intercambiado anteriormente? Sí, de seguro estaba tratando de jugar conmigo, eso era lo más obvio, pero no se lo iba a permitir.

—Pues déjame decirte que yo en tú lugar, no me sentiría feliz, ya que aún sostengo mi posición de hacer tu vida más miserable de lo que ya es—le dije, y dibujé una cínica sonrisa sobre mis labios.

—Sí, hombre, como tú digas—fue lo único que salió de sus labios como replica a mis últimas palabras antes de voltear su cuerpo hacía la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a sus espaldas. —Es hora de tu medicamento—agregó y extendió una de sus manos hacía mi dirección.

—¿Acaso estás loca? No te daré la oportunidad de envenenarme—le dije.

—¡Eres un idiota! —exclamó, y frunció nuevamente su ceño—Además, para que te quede claro, si en verdad te quisiera muerto, ya no estarías aquí y yo no estaría preocupándome por ti.

Dejé salir un leve sonido de fastidio desde lo más profundo de mi garganta antes de verle directamente a los ojos.

—¡Anda, vamos! La doctora Collins dio la instrucción de que tomarás este medicamento en el instante que recobrarás la consciencia.

Le miré por un segundo y accedí a su petición. Tomé la pastilla en mi mano y la deposité directamente debajo de mi lengua, para después sentir como la terrícola acercaba un vaso con agua a mis labios, le di un leve trago y me recosté nuevamente sobre la cama. Le volví a mirar de reojo y me topé con una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios, para después volver a despegar mis ojos de su dirección antes de que notara mi mirada sobre ella.

—Bulma, lamento interrumpir, pero te necesitamos en el laboratorio—se escuchó la voz de un sujeto del otro lado de un pequeño aparato digital.

—Whiss ¿Qué pasa? —respondió Bulma justo en el momento que apretó un leve botón para hablar.

—Jojo. Tenemos unos problemas con los drones de entrenamiento—volvió a sonar la voz de sujeto del otro lado de la línea.

Pude visualizar como la mujer terrícola soltó un leve suspiro de resignación y volvió a presionar el botón para hablar, nuevamente.

—No hay problema, dame un par de minutos—dijo, y se levantó de su lugar de un sólo movimiento— ¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo? —me preguntó.

—Ya te dije que no necesito de tu ayuda—dije, a secas mientras apretaba mis labios.

—No tienes remedio—fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de emprender camino rumbo a la salida de mi habitación, no sin antes agregar—Llámame si necesitas algo, Vegeta.

Y sin darme la oportunidad de reaccionar, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras su espalda, dejándome solo en medio de mi habitación. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud hacia mí, que lo único que he hecho por ella es insultarla? Posé mis ojos sobre el techo y solté un leve suspiro de resignación, para después volver mis ojos hacia la mesita que se encontraba al lado de mi cama, y descubrir un jarro con unas flores recién cortadas. Tarde unos leve minutos en reaccionar y dibujé una leve sonrisa sobre mis labios antes de volver a cerrar mis ojos y quedarme dormido nuevamente.

.

.

Después de varias horas de trabajo, decidí que era momento de parar e ir a descansar. Una vez que abandoné el laboratorio, emprendí camino rumbo a mí habitación, sin embargo, mis pies me traicionaron y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta. Tragué un poco de saliva y me dispuse a darme la media vuelta para abandonar el lugar, pero la voz de Tarble me detuvo.

—Bulma, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, pero ya estás aquí—salió de sus labios.

Eché mis hombros hacia atrás y me di la vuelta lentamente para posar mis ojos sobre los suyos.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues que coincidencia, ya estoy aquí—repliqué, mientras dejaba salir una leve carcajada de nervios por el momento.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, mi hermano está tomando una ducha, pero acabo de recibir una llamada urgente del cuartel general—cerró la puerta tras él—Como mi hermano esta delicado, es mi deber acudir ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con ello y cuidar por un momento de Vegeta?

—Ahm… yo….está bien—salió de mis labios—No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él.

—Mucha gracias, Bulma—dijo, y sonrió ampliamente—Sé que mi hermano estará en buenas manos.

Y sin decir ni un apalabra más, emprendió camino por el largo pasillo del palacio y desapareció de mi vista en un instante. Inhalé un poco de aire y lo deje salir de mi sistema. Me armé de valor y me introduje en la habitación de Vegeta, nuevamente. Una vez que cerré la puerta lentamente tras de mí, me atreví a echar un leve vistazo a la habitación del príncipe saiyajin y me topé con la mesa puesta, lista para disfrutar de una cena para dos persona. Decidí dar unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, pero el llamado de la voz de Vegeta me lo impidió descaradamente.

—Tarble… Tarble, ven, te necesito—se escuchó la voz de Vegeta provenir de la habitación de baño.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco de 180 grados y provocó que entrará en pánico, no sabía qué hacer en ese preciso momento, que lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió fue tomar la toalla y ropa que se encontraba encima de la cama y caminar directamente hacía la habitación de baño. Una vez que abrí la puerta, fue inevitable el no observar la perfecta y esculpida figura de Vegeta dándome la espalda totalmente desnudo. Traté de desviar mis ojos, pero no pude, ya que sus marcados músculos eran imposibles de ignorar, tanto que comencé a sentir una leve humedad en mi intimidad.

—¿Qué demonios esperas? Pásame la toalla.

Sin ser capaz de emitir palabra alguna, me acerqué rápidamente y deposité la toalla sobre sus hombros y salí lo más rápido posible de la habitación. Al salir del baño, sentí una enorme necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar, pero la voz de Vegeta me lo impidió, nuevamente.

—Si querías verme desnudo, sólo tenías que pedirlo, así te evitabas la fatiga de estar espiándome.

Mis mejillas se encendieron inmediatamente al escuchar su voz tras mi espalda, apreté mis labios y me di la vuelta lentamente para verle a los ojos, y gracias a Kamisama, se encontraba vestido con unos simples pantalones, pero su pecho estaba al descubierto.

—No te creas tan importante—le dije, y desvié mis ojos de su dirección. —Yo si pienso en otras cosas… no sólo en sexo.

Vegeta sonrió ampliamente y terminó de ponerse una camisa color negro desmangada, dejando expuestos su firmes músculos a la vista. Apreté mi labio inferior e intenté borrar de mi mente su firme y bonito trasero desnudo.

—Creí que eras más inteligente—salió de sus labios para llamar mi atención—Recuerda que es una necesidad.

—Déjame infórmate que no es una de mis prioridades—repliqué, inmediatamente.

—No por ahora—dijo, y se atrevió soltar una leve carcajada, pero fue interrumpida por un leve sonido de dolor.

—Vegeta—me acerqué lo más rápido posible y le ayudé a sentarse encima de la cama.

—No exageres, estoy bien—me dijo, y de un brusco movimiento se aparto de mí.

Enderecé mi cuerpo y por un segundo le miré desde arriba y fruncí el ceño.

—Entonces ya no es necesario que me quede aquí—le dije y me volví en mi lugar rápidamente, pero su voz me lo impidió.

—No, por favor, quédate, no es como que me importe tu presencia—me dijo, en el tono más sarcástico posible.

Apreté mi mandíbula antes de replicar, pero su voz me lo volvió a impedir.

—¿Cenamos? —me preguntó.

Le miré por un segundo, ya que no me esperaba una propuesta tan decente de su parte, posé mis ojos rápidamente a la dirección adónde se encontraba la mesa lista y fue inevitable que mis tripas no hicieran ruido por falta de alimento.

—No te confundas, Vegeta, si aceptó cenar contigo es sólo porque olvidé totalmente probar alimento durante mis horas de trabajo—le dije.

Vegeta por su parte sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de su lugar para verme directamente.

—Claro, ¿Qué otro motivo podría haber para aceptar mi petición?

Solté un leve suspiro de resignación y me atreví a caminar directamente a la mesa para tomar asiento justamente delante del príncipe de los Saiyajin. La cena transcurrió lo más tranquila posible, tanto que llegué a pensar que estaba soñando, ya que no había recibido ningún insulto o mal comentario por parte de Vegeta. Terminé de masticar mi último bocado y me llevé un trago de vino directo a mis labios.

—¡Oye! ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —me atrevía a preguntar justo en el momento que deposité mi copa de vino sobre la mesa. —Debo confesar que cuando no estás de mal humor, eres agradable compañía—y volví a darle un sorbo a mi copa de vino.

El heredero al trono saiyajin posó por un instante sus penetrantes ojos sobre mí y volvió a enfocarse en devorar los restos de comida que había en su platillo. Sonreí ampliamente y recargué mi nuca en el descanso de la silla. Cerré por un momento mis ojos, ya que las copas de vino estaban haciendo efecto en un momento no muy indicado. Inhalé un poco de aire y abrí mis ojos lentamente, sólo para descubrir que Vegeta se había levantado de su silla y ya se encontraba a unos cuando centímetros de distancia de mi lugar.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunté desde abajo, confundida.

—Lo mismo te pregunto a ti—respondió, y soltó una leve carcajada—¿No me digas que sólo necesitas dos copas de vino para embriagarte?

Fruncí mi ceño y gracias a su carcajada de burla me levanté rápidamente de mi silla para poder verle directamente a los ojos, pero mis piernas me traicionaron, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio por un instante. Sin embrago, el brazo de Vegeta alrededor de mi cintura me lo impidió por completo e inmediatamente me topé a unos cuantos centímetro de distancia de los finos labios del príncipe saiyajin.

—Tomaré eso como un Sí—salió de sus labios en perfecta combinación de una amplia sonrisa y pude sentir su aliento muy cerca de mi rostro.

Por un segundo nuestras miradas se encontraron. No sabía qué demonios me estaba pasando, pero sentía unas enormes ganas de devorar sus labios. Después de unos leves segundo, me atreví a tomar el cuello de su camisa para atraerlo a mi dirección y al fin depositar mis labios sobre los suyos. Eran tan suaves que llegué a creer que podría besarlos toda la noche y jamás me cansaría de ellos. Una vez que despegué mis labios, me tope son la confusa expresión sobre el rostro de Vegeta.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso, terrícola? —preguntó, exaltado por mi inesperado movimiento.

Su pregunta provocó que frunciera el ceño, nuevamente y retrocedieran unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, para poder volverme en mi lugar, caminar directamente a la mesa y tomar mí copa de vino entre mis largos dedos. Una vez que lo hice, le di un sorbo y solté un leve suspiro.

—Por si no lo sabías, eso que acaba de pasar se le llama beso—por fin respondí a su pregunta mientras esquivaba la mesa y caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación, no sin antes detener mi paso y volverme en mi lugar para verle directamente antes de salir—Por cierto, gracias por la cena—agregué y le guiñé uno de mis ojos.

Vegeta por su parte no fue capaz de reaccionar ante mis últimas palabras, solamente fue capaz de apretar la mandíbula por unos segundos antes de soltar un leve sonido de fastidio desde lo más profundo de su garganta, para después entrelazar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Sonreí ampliamente antes de girarme sobre mi lugar y salir definitivamente de la habitación del príncipe Saiyajin, dejándolo completamente solo.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo): ¡** Hola! He vuelto, principalmente quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por mi evidente ausencia en el fandom, en verdad lo siento. No hay excusa válida. En verdad espero y haya disfrutado del nuevo capítulo, el cual redacté con mucho cariño para ustedes.

¿Qué les pareció el momento en que nuestra Bulma acepta estar enamorada de Vegeta? ¿Qué tal la reacción de Vegeta por la amabilidad por parte de Bulma? ¿Por fin nuestro par pudieron cena como dos personas civilizadas? ¿Qué opinan ustedes, mis queridos lectores? :D Prometo tener el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible. cofcoflemoncofcof

Y como siempre, quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer el capítulo anterior de mi historia, y sobre todo que hayan dejado su comentario y están al pendiente de mi _fic_ desde el primer capítulo (Y a los lectores (as) que también están pendientes de mi _fic_ , y no dejan comentario, también les agradezco mucho). Por otra parte, muchas gracias por sus _favorites_ , _follows_ y _reviews_. En verdad, se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y más, el saber que la historia es de su total agrado.

Ya saben, sí les gustó, no olviden dejar su reviews/comentario. Eso, es lo que más me gusta de redactar y compartir mis historias: Leer sus opiniones.

 _ **Paula**_ : Holaaaaa, bonita! Muchísimas gracias por continuar con la actualización de esta, tu historia también. En verdad te lo agradezco y respecto a tu comentario, es mejor que lo hablen a que se queden con dudad. Un abrazo y beso hasta donde te encuentres.

 _ **Elsi**_ : Holaaaa, linda! Muchisímas gracias por continuar con las actualización de este Fic. Sí, y no solo el Rey vegeta, ya pudiste descubrir que Gyda también quiere deshacerse de ella (diferentes motivos), pobre de nuestra querida Bulma . Respecto al origen de Gyda, ella también es mitad saiyajin xD Ya sé que no es lógico, pero recuerda que es una historia alternativa, así que no te alarmes, nuestro Tarble sigue siendo Saiyajin de una manera u otra. Un beso y abrazo hasta donde quiere que te encuentres.

 _ **Sindy Milash:**_ Holaaaaaaa, preciosa! En verdad te pido una enorme disculpa por no poder actualizar tan seguido, pero me ocurrieron una serie de eventos desafortunados en los últimos meses y estaba un poco presionada por ellos, pero gracias a Kamisama ya todo regreso a la normalidad. En fin, respecto a tu comentario, el rol principal de Agatha sólo es irrumpir en la poca paciencia y sensibilidad que hay en nuestro príncipe saiyajin (ya sabes el porqué) y sobre nuestra Bulma, ya descubriste que aceptó por completo que está enamorada de nuestro queridísimo Vegeta xD (¿Mala broma del destino? No, no lo creo), por eso me atreví a enfocar este capítulo en los repentinos sentimientos por parte de los dos (aunque nuestro Vegeta aún no lo acepta del todo, pero no lo descarta tampoco). Te puedo decir que el último párrafo del capítulo 7 se hará totalmente realidad en el próximo capítulo (sólo pido un poco más de paciencia n_nu) Y el Rey Vegeta, bueno ¿Qué te puedo decir? No sólo él quiere eliminar a Bulma, si no también Gyda (pobre de nuestra princesa terrícola), pero nuestro Vegeta no lo ¿permitirá? Espero y hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo y te mando un enorme beso y abrazo hasta donde quiera que te encuentres :D


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes de Dragón Ball, Dragón Ball Z, Dragón Ball Súper y Dragón Ball GT son propiedad de FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, y Akira Toriyama.**

" **Orgulloso Corazón"**

 **Capítulo 9**

 _Vegeta_

Desde que la terrícola se había atrevido a posar sus labios sobre los míos no había podido apartar la imagen de su delicado rostro de mi mente y mucho menos la esencia de su aliento sobre mis labios. Aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos y golpes dentro de la sala de entrenamiento. Aún no podía asimila que desde hace un par de días atrás, la falta de insultos por parte de Bulma se habían convertido en una extraña amabilidad cada vez que nos encontrábamos, especialmente su notable tolerancia hacía mi presencia, lo cual me tenía muy confundido. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que mis deseos de poseerla y someterla ante mí, iban en aumento cada día, tanto que no había podía llegar a imaginar a estar con otra mujer que no fuera ella.

—¡Maldita sea!—exclamé justo en el momento que estrellé mi puño contra el saco de box que se encontraba delante de mí, provocando que se reventará y la arena se esparciera sobre mis pies.

Cerré mis ojos para tratar de recuperar mi aliento nuevamente y relajar mi cuerpo. Una vez que lo hice, solté un profundo suspiro y eché mi espalda hacia atrás para volver a recuperar mi postura. Decidí seguir dentro de mi estado de relajación cuando de repente escuché la voz del comandante del ejército Saiyajin, Kakaroto.

—Buen día, Vegeta.

Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar ante su saludo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y le miré fijamente, dejándole ver mi ceño fruncido sobre mi rostro. Kakaroto por su parte sonrió levemente e hizo una leve reverencia ante mi presencia. Solté un leve sonido de fastidio mientras cruzaba mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

—Siempre tan importuno, Kakaroto—salió de mis labios—Dime de una vez que demonios quieres. No estoy de humor.

El pelinegro soltó una leve carcajada ante mi último comentario.

—No hay duda de ello—dijo—Sólo para recordarte que estamos casi listo para el inicio del torneo de fuerza.

Volví a posar mis ojos sobre su dirección y relajé mi cuerpo. De alguna manera había olvidado por completo el torneo que se realizaba cada año con el único propósito de demostrar que los Saiyajin éramos la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo y todo gracias a que no había podido apartar de mi mente la perfecta silueta de la estúpida terrícola.

—No me digas que lo habías olvidado, Vegeta—dijo Kakaroto.

Apreté mi mandíbula y solté un leve sonido de fastidio.

—-¡Claro que no, insecto! —mentí, elevando el tono de mi voz mientras cerraba mi puño.

Kakaroto dejó escapar un leve suspiro de resignación y relajó sus hombros al aire, no sin antes agregar:

—Nunca vas a cambiar.

Ante su última palabra, decidí emprender camino directo a la salida, pasando de largo su silueta, él solamente se limito a seguirme el paso hasta llegar a la entrada de mi habitación.

—¿Algo más que quieras agregar? —le pregunté—Porque si no te molesta voy a tomar un baño—agregué, sarcásticamente.

—Por supuesto que no, Príncipe—replicó—No dude en llamarme si necesita algo.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo hasta desaparecer de mi vista. Una vez que lo hizo, entré de lleno a mi habitación y rápidamente me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Dejé que el agua cayera libremente por mi cuerpo para ayudar a relajar mis músculos. Traté nuevamente de relajarme completamente, pero una pequeña punzada en mi costilla me lo impidió vilmente. Posé la palma de mi mano sobre una de mis costillas mientras se me escapaba un leve quejillo de dolor.

—¡No puede ser que aún no me haya recuperado totalmente!—exclamé y con mi puño cerrado le di un leve golpe a la pared.

Inhalé un poco de aire y lo deje escapar de mi sistema lentamente. Terminé de asearme, salí de la habitación de baño completamente desnudo y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a No.18 sobre mi cama.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le pregunté inmediatamente.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente para después reacomodarse nuevamente sobre la cama.

—Usa tu imaginación—respondió mientras posaba su pulgar sobre sus labios.

—¡Hmp, no estoy de humor! —repliqué, y comencé a caminar en busca de una copa de vino.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes mi príncipe! —dijo, y se levantó de la cama para posarse rápidamente detrás de mi espalda—Yo te ayudo a ponerte de humor—agregó, susurrándome al oído.

Sentí una de sus manos sobre mi espalda baja, en busca de mi miembro, el cual no estaba muy disponible en ese momento. Comenzó a acariciarlo, sin embargo, no reaccionó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso el accidente daño tu virilidad?

Dejé escapar un leve sonido de fastidio desde lo más profundo de mi garganta para después de un sólo movimiento tomar su muñeca para que se detuviera.

—No seas estúpida—le dije y me volví en mi lugar para verle fijamente—Todo sigue funcionando perfectamente—me llevé un leve trago de vino a mis labios sin despegar mis ojos de su rostro.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? —preguntó, confundida.

Solté una leve carcajada y esquivé su persona para dirigirme directamente a mi cama para comenzar a vestirme. No 18 por su parte aún no había podido borrar su expresión de confusión ante la situación.

—Digamos que ya no se me pone duro cuando te veo—por fin me atreví a responder a su pregunta justo en el momento que terminé de ponerme mis pantalones.

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Vegeta?

—¡Ay, que fastidio! —dije en medio de un sonido de fastidio—Que ya no me interesas y que ya no necesito de tus servicios.

La mujer de ojos azules apretó los labios ante mis últimas palabras para después darle entrada a una expresión de enojo sobre su delicado rostro.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?

—No me vengas con sentimentalismos y cursilerías—comencé a decir—Sé perfectamente que todo este teatrito de follar conmigo es todo plan de la estúpida de Gyda para saber mis planes y puntos débiles—pausé por un segundo para darle un leve trago a mi copa de vino—Así que no te queda ponerte en el plan de víctima, ya que lo único real que hubo entre nosotros fue el sexo.

No. 18 apretó los dientes ante mis últimos comentarios para después recuperar su elegante postura ante mi presencia. Reacomodó su vestimenta y comenzó a emprender camino a la salida de mi habitación, no sin antes agregar:

—Tienes razón, lo único que disfruté fue el sexo, porque jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza enamórame de ti… tú que eres un insensible y sólo te preocupas por ti mismo.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, fue inevitable que apretará la mandíbula, ya que sus últimas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, tanto que dejé escapar un fuerte sonido de fastidio. Me reacomodé en mi cama dispuesto a dormir, pero fue imposible.

.

.

El agradable olor a naturaleza lo podía percibir en todo el ambiente. No había tenido un momento de relajación y tranquilidad desde hace un tiempo atrás, ya que desde que empecé a colaborar en la sección 2 del palacio, lo único a lo que me había dedicado era a reparar drones, construir cámaras de gravedad y ayudar en la mejoras y actualizaciones de todo el equipo Saiyajin. Así que decidí darme un tiempo para mi sola, sin embargo, lo que más me inquietaba ere el hecho de cómo fui capaz de besar a Vegeta. Aún no podía aceptar el hecho de que lo deseaba y lo conseguí, aunque últimamente mis deseos habían ido en aumento gracias de sólo pensar en ir más allá de un simple beso. Fue inevitable que mis mejillas se sonrojaran sólo de imaginar la posibilidad de meter a Vegeta en mi cama, y no era por el simple hecho de tener sexo, sino porque jamás había estado con ningún hombre.

—¡Ay no, Bulma! ¿En qué estás pensando? —me dije a mi misma mientras posaba las palmas de mis manos sobre mi rostro para ocultar mi vergüenza—¿Dónde quedaron tus deseos de deshacerte de Vegeta?

—Se esfumaron justo en el momento en el cual no pudo ocultar su preocupación por el estado crítico del Príncipe—escuché la voz de Vados responder a mi pregunta.

Descubrí mi rostro rápidamente al escuchar su respuesta, le miré por un segundo antes de soltar un leve suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Tan mala actriz soy? —pregunté, resignada y me atreví a sonreír débilmente.

Vados soltó una leve carcajada ante mi pregunta.

—Hay dos cosas que son imposibles de ocultar: Estar ebrio o enamorado—confesó Vados mientras estiraba una de sus manos hacia mi dirección para ofrecerme la taza de té que traía consigo.

Le miré por un segundo y fue inevitable el no poder ocultar nuevamente mis mejillas sonrojadas gracias a su último comentario.

—Gracias—fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios justo en el momento que pude reaccionar nuevamente.

Vados por su parte solamente sonrió ampliamente.

—No esperaba encontrarme con tan agradable compañía—se escuchó la voz de un hombre tras nuestras espaldas.

Me volví en mi lugar y me topé con la silueta de Tapión, el cual caminó rumbo a mi dirección para detener su paso justo a un lado de mi persona.

—Lo mismo digo, Conde—repliqué, entre pausas.

—Llámame Tapión, por favor—me dijo, e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante mí.

Tardé unos leves segundos en reaccionar ante su presencia.

—No me atrevería hacerlo—fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir—¿Y que lo traer por aquí? —pregunté antes de darle un leve sorbo a mi taza de té y un rápido vistazo a Vados indicándole con la mirada que podía retirarse, a lo cual ella accedió.

Tapión por su parte sonrió ampliamente ante el movimiento de Vados para después posar nuevamente sus ojos sobre mi dirección.

—Quise dar un pequeño paseo mucho antes de que empiece el torneo de fuerza—respondió a mi pregunta.

—Torneo de fuerza—repliqué justamente después de terminar de darle sorbo a mi taza de té.

—Cada año se organiza el torneo de fuerza que reúne a los mejores guerreros de toda la galaxia—continuó explicándome delicadamente—, con él único propósito de engrandecer el orgullo y reputación de los Saiyajin para demostrar que ellos son la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo.

—¡Oh! —fue lo único inteligente que salió de mis labios ante su breve explicación.

El silencio dominó sobre nuestra conversación por unos microsegundos, sin embargo, una voz familiar se atrevió a romperlo.

—Disculpen mi grosería de interrumpir su momento—comentó la voz de Gyda justo en el momento que detuvo su paso junto a su dama de compañía No. 18.

Mis ojos se posaron fijamente sobre los de la Reina Saiyajin y fue inevitable que me levantará de mi lugar rápidamente para verle directamente en el rostro.

—Para nada, su majestad—repliqué, y me atreví a darle un rápido vistazo a Tapion para después agregar—Sólo es una conversación ocasional. Nada más.

Gyda sonrió ampliamente ante mis últimas palabras para después posar sus ojos esmeraldas sobre Tapion.

—Así es, su majestad—mencionó Tapion—Fue imposible el no entablar una decente conversación con la futura Reina del planeta _Vegetasei_ —sonrió ampliamente en dirección a Gyda, la cual no pudo sostener su sonrisa gracias a las últimas palabras que salieron de sus labios—Sí me disculpan, me retiro, con su permiso—agregó, antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia ante nuestra presencia para después emprender camino rumbo a la salida del enorme jardín.

Gyda se atrevió a seguir los movimientos de Tapion hasta que desapreció de nuestra vista.

—Encantador ¿No?—Sugirió Gyda una vez que volvió a posar sus ojos sobre mi dirección tratando de sostener una falsa sonrisa—Sabes, el ser la futura Reina al trono tiene sus privilegios, querida.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo tratando de comprender el real significado de sus últimas palabras, pero me fue imposible el lograrlo.

—Perdone mi falta de concentración, pero no comprendo sus palabras.

Gyda me mostró sus dientes en combinación de una amplia sonrisa antes de replicar.

—Digamos que es inevitable el sentir la atracción que hay entre ustedes dos—pausó por un momento antes de proseguir para dejar escapar una picara risita—Sí quieres tener una aventura con él, yo te puedo dar unos consejos.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al escuchar sus insinuantes palabras.

—Con todo respecto, su majestad, pero yo no soy como otras reinas u otras mujeres—repliqué, y le puse mucho énfasis a mis últimas palabras.

—Tranquila, querida—dijo, sin intenciones de borrar su estúpida sonrisa de sus labios—, pero te comprendo perfectamente en la necesidad de buscar a otros hombres para satisfacer tus necesidades cómo mujer—prosiguió—ya que recuerdo claramente que dijiste que jamás compartirías la cama con un salvaje mono sin conciencia cómo Vegeta.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que no cambié de opinión? —le pregunté, en automático.

Gyda elevó una ceja en señal de asombro.

—¡Oh! Lo que pasa es que es inevitable el ignorar las voces que…—se detuvo—Lo siento, querida, tienes toda la razón. No es de mi incumbencia.

Fruncí mi ceño ante su repentino cambio de opinión.

—Por favor ¿Qué es lo que las voces dicen? —me atrevía a preguntar.

—Bueno…dicen que a pesar de que Vegeta y tú sean marido y mujer no han logrado consumar del todo su matrimonio—pausó por un segundo para posar sus ojos sobre su dama de compañía— ¿No es así, No.18?

La sangre me hirvió hasta quemarme por dentro, al recordar que No.18 era la puta de Vegeta, y que no había duda que ella era la responsable de las palabras que salieron de los labios de Gyda. Apreté mis labios y traté de contener mi rabia lo más que pude.

—¿Pasa algo, querida? —se atrevió a hablar nuevamente Gyda justo en el momento que posó nuevamente sus ojos sobre mí rostro.

—Le ruego y me disculpe—pude reaccionar adecuadamente—pero necesito regresar al laboratorio.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, emprendí caminó rumbo a la sección dos. Gyda por su parte se atrevió a seguirme con la vista hasta que desaparecí del lugar.

—Creo que eso servirá—salió de los labios de Gyda.

—No entiendo, su majestad—expresó No.18, confundida.

—Claro. Lo que las voces dicen realmente es que la estúpida de Bulma ha estado muy apegada a Vegeta—se volvió en su lugar para posar sus ojos sobre su dama de compañía—inclusive se ha llegado a especular que se ven enamorados y eso no me conviene.

No.18 sonrió levemente y por fin entendió perfectamente lo que Gyda había planeado.

.

.

Mi rabia no había disminuido ni por un segundo, tanto que ya había arruinado un tercer dron por mi falta de concentración. Whiss se acercó lo más rápido posible a mi lugar y me ayudó a controlar el pequeño incendio que provoqué por un corto circuito.

—No sé qué es lo que te pasa, Bulma—dijo, mientras depositaba el pequeño extintor sobre el piso—, pero te recomiendo que te relajes un poco y te vayas a descansar.

Posé mis ojos sobre su dirección y el ver la expresión en su rostro, ayudó a que me tranquilizara, pero sólo por un segundo.

—Lo siento, Whiss, pero esta vez si te tomaré la palabra—repliqué y me levanté de mi lugar—te veré mañana por la mañana—agregué y salí del laboratorio rumbo a mi habitación.

Caminé lentamente por el largo pasillo, tratando de convencerme de que me encontraba más relajada. Me detuve frente a mi habitación, inhalé un poco de aire y lo dejé salir de mi sistema antes de presionar el botón que me permitiría entrar totalmente a mi habitación.

—Terrícola—se escuchó la voz de Vegeta tras mi espalda.

Me volví en mi lugar y fue inevitable que mi sangre hirviera nuevamente al ver su estúpido, pero encantador rostro.

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres, vegeta?! —le pregunté, un poco molesta.

—Te he estado buscando—respondió, y detuvo su paso a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de mi lugar—¿Por qué no estás en el laboratorio terminando tu trabajo?

Apreté el puño en señal de que mi falta de control estaba a punto de perderse.

—Porque el simple hecho de que decidí tomarme un respiro—me volví en mi lugar y posé las palmas de mis manos a la altura de mi cadera—El trabajo ya está en un 95 por cierto hecho. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Decidí volver mi cuerpo para entrar a mi habitación.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te atreves a hablarme así? —volvió a preguntar Vegeta, una vez que me siguió el paso dentro a mi habitación.

—¡¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a tus putas?! ¡Especialmente a No.18, la cual anda diciendo que no soy capaz de satisfacerte como mujer!

Vegeta quedo atónito por un segundo, ya que no fue capaz de replicar ante mis últimas palabras. Sin embargo, tiempo después se atrevió a soltar una carcajada.

—¿Por qué diablos te ríes? —le pregunté inmediatamente en cuanto me volví en mi lugar para verle directamente al rostro—No tiene nada de gracioso—agregué mientras fruncía el ceño y entrelazaba mis manos a la altura de mi pecho.

—Por el simple hecho de que la mujer amante de la ciencia está aceptando que me desea como hombre—respondió a mi pregunta.

Desenlacé mis brazos y quede en shock, ya que él muy cínico de Vegeta tenía toda la razón. Sin darme cuenta había aceptado abiertamente que lo deseaba. Traté de relajar mi cuerpo para pensar muy bien en mis siguientes palabras.

—¡Bien, lo aceptó! —Confesé, espontáneamente—Aceptó que te deseo ¿Satisfecho?

Vegeta me miró fijamente y dibujó una amplia sonrisa de triunfo sobre sus labios. Sin darme la oportunidad de reaccionar, el muy cabrón ya había acortado la distancia que había entre nosotros y de un rápido movimiento posó sus labios sobre los míos. El beso fue suave y delicado.

—Si vamos hacer esto, sólo te pido que sean amable conmigo—le expresé, una vez que nuestros labios se separaron y nuestros ojos se encontraron—ya que nunca he estado con un hombre—confesé.

—¡Hmp! Cierra la boca, mujer—fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Intenté replicar pero sus labios me lo impidieron vilmente en cuanto los depositó nuevamente sombre los míos. Sentí como su cuerpo comenzó a caminar para guiarme directamente a mi cama. No había duda de que en verdad lo deseaba, ya que mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a cada una de sus caricias, las cuales eran delicadas, tanto que olvidé por completo en sostener mi promesa de que jamás compartiría la cama con un mono salvaje sin conciencia. Me lanzó sobre la cama e inmediatamente aprisionó mi cuerpo, sin la más mínima intención de romper el beso que nos unía en ese momento. Al contrario, sus manos comenzaron a explorar por todo mi cuerpo encima de mi ropa, la cual comenzaba hacer un fastidio en ese momento. Rápidamente aparté a Vegeta de mi cuerpo para comenzar deshacerme de su ropa. Él por su parte sonrió ampliamente e hizo exactamente lo mismo con la mía.

Una vez que quedamos completamente desnudos, nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo y tuve que aceptar que en verdad me había enamorado del Príncipe de los Saiyajin. Además de reconocer que su trato hacía mí, en medio de nuestro primer e intimo encuentro era demasiado delicado. Sin previo aviso, Vegeta aprisionó uno de mis pezones entre sus labios, lo cual provocó que dejara escapar un leve gemido, mientras con su mano libre comenzó a descender sobre mi vientre hasta llegar a mi intimidad y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior. La sensación que sentí era algo que jamás había imaginado de experimentar con un Saiyajin, especialmente con Vegeta. Sus labios liberaron mi pezón y comenzaron su camino rumbo hacia abajo, pasando por mí estomago hasta detenerse en mi vientre a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de mi monte de Venus. Posé mis ojos sobre su dirección y nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar y fue inevitable ignorara su estúpida, pero hermosa sonrisa, la cual me puso más nerviosa de los que estaba.

—¿Qué haces, Vegeta? —pregunté, entre pausas.

—Te voy a demostrar que no sólo me interesa satisfacer mis necesidades—respondió, sin intenciones de borrar su estúpida sonrisa de sus labios.

Le miré fijamente tratando de moderar mi respiración, sin embargo fue imposible el poder controlarlo, ya que inmediatamente hundió su rostro directo en mi intimidad y con su lengua comenzó a lamer de arriba abajo, suevamente, hasta concentrarse en mi clítoris. Formé una enorme O con mis labios y sin ser consciente de mis movimientos comencé a mover mis caderas conforme aumentaba el ritmo y la intensidad del movimiento de su lengua. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero fue inevitable el arquear mi espalda baja y posar mis manos sobre su alborotado cabello para que no parara de moverse. Gracias a sus efusivos movimientos, pude sentir una pequeña descarga liberarse de mi interior apoderarse de mis piernas y caderas. Traté de moderar mi respiración junto con mis latidos, sin embargo fue imposible el recuperarme del todo, ya que sentí como sus manos rodearon mi cintura y comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente en mi interior. No fui capaz de reaccionara adecuadamente, ya que no me esperaba ese movimiento, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, fue cubrir mi rostro con las palmas de mis manos para tratar de ocultar mi vergüenza, sin embargo, Vegeta tomó mis manos entre las suyas para posarlas a la altura de mi cabeza y obligarme a verle directamente a los ojos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos de caderas. Solté un gemido de placer conforme seguía moviéndose en mi interior.

—¿Eso te gusta, terrícola? —me preguntó, entre respiraciones cortadas.

—Es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar—respondí, dejándole ver una amplia sonrisa sobre mis labios.

El muy cabrón me mostró sus dientes y aumentó mucho más sus movimientos, tanto que provocó que soltáramos un fuerte gemido de placer para después, y sin previo aviso, liberarse en mi interior. Intenté moderar mi respiración, consiguiendo lentamente. Vegeta por su parte subía y bajaba su pecho en perfecta sintonía con su respiración para lograr recuperar su aliento. Le miré desde abajo y sonreí ampliamente mientras dejaba al descubierto mí evidente sonrojo por el simple hecho de estar expuesta delante de él, pero el pequeño momento no duro mucho, ya que repentinamente se giró sobre su lugar y comenzó a vestirse.

—¿Adónde vas? —le pregunté, confundida.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer—respondió, sin intenciones de dedicarme una de sus miradas.

Fruncí mi ceño al escuchar las palabras que salieron de sus labios. Me volví sobre mi lugar y cubrí mi cuerpo con una sabana para tratar de ocultar mi evidente rabia por culpa de sus insensibles palabras. Solté un leve suspiro de resignación y extendí mi cuerpo sobre la cama. Vegeta por su parte caminó directamente hacia la salida de mi habitación, no sin antes girarse en su lugar y agregar:

—Te sugiero que termines lo que te encargue, si es que no quieres sufrir las consecuencias.

Le sostuve la mirada y puse mis ojos en blanco, pero esta vez sin dejar que me afectaran sus palabras, para después sonreírle hipócritamente antes de replicar.

—Como lo ordene, su majestad.

Y sin una palabra más de por medio, Vegeta salió de mi habitación, dejándome completamente sola. A pesar de mi enojo por su fría e insensible despedida, tenía que aceptar que había disfrutado cada segundo que duro nuestro intimo encuentro. Mordí mi labio interior y sonreí ampliamente sólo de recordar su profunda voz y penetrantes ojos sobre los míos, sobre todo el hecho de que fue delicado y tierno. Bueno, a su manera, pero lo fue.

.

.

 _Vegeta_

—¿Cómo van los preparativos para el torneo? —preguntó mi padre para captar mi atención.

Sin embargo, tarde unos leves segundos en reaccionar, ya que no había logrado sacar de mi cabeza la hermosa y perfecta silueta al desnudo de la estúpida terrícola, la cual descaradamente se paseaba enfrente de mí con toda la intención de provocarme.

—Vegeta—se volvió a escuchar el llamado por parte de mi padre.

Le miré por un instante antes de reaccionar ante su llamado.

—Bien, padre—salió de mis labios—, sólo nos falta la confirmación por parte del imbécil de Freezer y sus hombres—terminé de decir antes de vaciar mi copa de vino para levantarme de mi lugar.

Mi padre soltó una leve carcajada ante mi último comentario.

—No te preocupes por ello, hijo—dijo antes de llevar un leve trago de vino directo a sus labios—Te aseguro que Freezer jamás sería capaz de perderse un evento como el Torneo de Fuerza.

Le sostuve la mirada por un segundo antes de girarme sobre mi lugar para emprender camino hacia la salida del gran salón.

—Por cierto hijo—se escuchó nuevamente la voz de mi padre tras mi espalda—Bulma Brief está haciendo un excelente trabajo en el laboratorio y está a punto de cumplir su plazo—pausó por un segundo antes de proseguir—Sólo me queda preguntar: ¿Ya decidiste que vas hacer con ella?

Me volví en mi lugar para verle directamente al escuchar sus últimas palabras. Había olvidado por completo la idea de deshacerme de la terrícola una vez que haya terminado con su trabajo en la sección 2. Solté un leve sonido de fastidio desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, para después soltar una leve carcajada.

—Aún no lo he decidido padre—repliqué—Cómo me lo recomendaste, aún hay mucho provecho que puedo sacar de esa mujer.

Mi padre elevó una de sus cejas y sonrió ampliamente al entender perfectamente el real significado de mis últimas palabras. Apretó los labios y soltó un leve suspiro de orgullo.

—Entiendo… sólo espero que no te hayas encariñado mucho con ella.

Apreté la mandíbula gracias a su último comentario.

—¡No digas estupideces! —exclamé y de un sólo movimiento me giré en mi lugar y salí rápidamente del lugar.

Caminé directamente a la habitación de gravedad pasando por la sección dos y fue en ese momento en que la vi ahí, recargando su cuerpo sobre su escritorio mientras posaba una pluma entre sus labios y revisaba unos documentos. Esa terrícola estaba pidiendo a gritos que la poseyeran y eso era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar. Entré silenciosamente al laboratorio y eché un leve vistazo para descubrir que nos encontrábamos completamente solos e inmediatamente me posé tras ella, restregando mi miembro entre sus perfectas nalgas.

—¡Vegeta!—Exclamó, sorprendida por mi inesperada presencia—¿Qué demonios haces? —agregó una vez que recobró la cordura.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?—repliqué con otra pregunta a su oído mientras posaba mis manos sobre sus firmes senos y los masajeaba suavemente hasta sentir su excitación gracias a sus duros pezones.

La mujer terrícola dejo escapar un leve gemido de placer al sentir mis caricias.

—Es evidente lo que tratas de hacer—dijo entre pausas, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Me deshice de su bata de laboratorio sólo para descubrir que llevaba un rojo vestido topless debajo. Fue inevitable que mi miembro se encendiera al verla prácticamente semidesnuda frente a mí e inmediatamente bajé la parte de arriba de su vestido para dejar expuestos sus jugosos senos, después bajé mis manos y subí su vestido a la altura de su cadera para obligarla a inclinar su cuerpo sobre la mesa.

—Sé más delicado—salió de sus finos labios.

—Lo hicimos a tu manera la primera vez—le dije, mientras me deshacía de mis pantalones—Ahora es mi turno de follar a mi manera, como un verdadero príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Me hundí lentamente en su interior hasta soltar un leve gemido de placer para después aumentar el ritmo de mis movimientos. Ella por su parte no dejaba de soltar un gemido de placer en cada una de mis penetraciones a su intimidad. Al contrario, pude sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía con cada uno de mis movimientos de caderas, lo cual provocó que la tomara del cabello y la obligara a pegar su cuerpo con el mío, sin intenciones de dejar de penetrarla.

—Di que te gusta—le ordené

La terrícola apretó los labios y dibujó una amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios.

—¡Dilo! —dije nuevamente.

—Sí, me gusta—replicó mientras dejaba escapar un leve gemido de placer.

Dibujé una amplia sonrisa de triunfo y ayudé a posar una de sus piernas sobre la mesa de trabajo para hacer más profunda mi penetración, lográndolo con éxito. Aumenté mucho más mis movimientos y aprisioné sus pezones entre mis dedos para pellizcarlos por un momento, sin intenciones de salir de su interior.

—¿Eso te gusta, eh? —preguntó en medio de nuestro intimo encuentro.

Solté una leve carcajada, para después aumentar mis movimientos de caderas.

—Cada maldito segundo—repliqué, entre pausas.

No pude seguir más y de un sólo movimiento salí de su interior, posé mis manos sobre su cintura y la obligué a que se girara en su lugar para que nuestras miradas se encontraran. Por un segundo pude visualizar como dibujaba una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción sobre sus labios. Posé una de mis manos sobre su cuello y le ordené que se pusiera de rodillas. Ella obedeció sin reproche alguno. Una vez que lo hizo, introduje mi miembro en su boca, lentamente. Se sintió muy bien, su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi virilidad, era notorito que no era una experta en ello, pero lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era exquisito, tanto que no pude evitar terminar en su boca. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás por un momento para tratar de recobrar mi aliento. Una vez que lo hice, me atreví a posar mis ojos sobre la terrícola, la cual me miraba desde abajo mientras comenzaba a levantarse lentamente de su lugar hasta quedar nuevamente frente a mi rostro, sin intenciones de decir ni una palabra, solamente sonrió ampliamente, se reacomodó su vestido y emprendió camino a la salida del laboratorio.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunté, confundido por su inesperado movimiento.

Detuvo su paso y se giro en su lugar para verme directamente.

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer—replicó, sin intenciones de borrar su amplia sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Apreté mi mandíbula en señal de fastidio para después dibujar una leve sonrisa sobre mis labios. La terrícola se giro en su lugar y salió definitivamente del laboratorio, dejándome completamente sólo en mi propio juego.

 _Continuará…_

 **Notas de la autora (LiLiCo): ¡** Hola, nuevamente después de casi dos meses!, principalmente quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por mi evidente ausencia en el fandom, en verdad lo siento. Pero las responsabilidades de ser adulto no me dejan sola ni por un momento. Sí, el capítulo es un poco corto a comparación de los anteriores, sin embargo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya que lo redacté con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Les deseo mucha suerte con sus proyectos finales de fin de curso. También espero que disfruten de las celebridades decembrinas que se aproximan (coman mucho ñomñom) en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Les mando un enorme abrazo y les agradezco enormemente que sigan al pendiente de esta historia. Besos xoxoxo


End file.
